


Unique Lifestyle

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Kinky, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Ownership, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: "You're going to be nice and tied up," Akaashi hummed as he began tying Kenma's hands behind his back, "and I'm going to do whatever I want to you.. and if you whine or beg or ask for more then you're going to be punished. Got it, kitty?"-Shameless smut
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Unique Lifestyle

Bokuto and kenma have taken interest in a unique lifestyle, compared to their friends Kuroo and Akaashi. Bokuto had invited the two over for breakfast hoping that maybe he could convince them that there was nothing bad happening between him and Kenma. They were already rather suspicious of them, especially when Kenma wore his collars out in public or when Bokuto pulled him into the bathroom to give him an attitude adjustment. He didn't want them to think that he was being overly controlling or hurting Kenma without his consent. After all, all of this was completely consensual. 

Akaashi and kuroo shared a look as they knocked on the door, "do you think everything's okay between them?" Akaashi asked while waiting for either Bokuto or Kenma to answer the door. 

"I hope so," Kuroo sighed, "but if it's not then what are we supposed to do? Break them up?" 

Before Akaashi could answer him, Bokuto opened the door giving them both a wide smile, "Hey hey hey! Come in. Breakfast is almost ready." 

Akaashi shared a look with Kuroo then smiled, "thank you, bokuto-san." He stepped inside, taking off his shoes. "Will kenma-san be joining us?" 

Bokuto internally panicked for a second, realizing that he had completely forgotten to tell Kenma about Kuroo and Akaashi coming over. Although it was rather early and Kenma typically slept until at least eleven… that is if no one woke him up. "Oh um.. he's still asleep… he had uh.. a pretty busy night," 

"Is that so?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head. "Shame, we'd love to see him, maybe another time." He spoke, turning to look around his eyes catching a leash. "Did you all get a dog?" 

Before Bokuto could answer a soft groan came from the stairway. Kenma walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Whats all noise?" He whined, stopping at the bottom step and looking at the group. "Oh, i didn't realize we were having guests over bo.." akaashis eyes widened some as he took note of the small bruises and red marks on kenmas thighs. Akaashi gave a small nudge to kuroo.

"Good morning Kitty," Bokuto smiled at him, trying to not look so nervous, "Why don't you get changed hm? You know, since Kuroo and Akaashi-San are here." 

Kenma looked at bokuto, "hm? No, im good." He gave a small grin to Bokuto. 

Akaashi looked between them, "good morning kenma." 

Kenma looked over at akaashi and kuroo with a smile, "good morning akaashi and kuro."

"The table is set if you two want to go sit down," Bokuto smiled at them, "let me just talk to Kenma for a second and we'll be right in there." 

Bokuto waited for the two other men to disappear into the kitchen before turning his attention to Kenma, "stop being a brat and go change," he whispered, "they can see all of the marks on you" 

Kenma purred softly, pulling Bokuto close. "What are you gonna do about it? Hm?" He grinned.

"You already know what I'm gonna do kitty," Bokuto growled, tugging on Kenma's collar, "behave yourself or you won't be able to sit for a week." 

Kenma moaned quietly, "i dunno that sounds like fun… but fine. I suppose since we have guests." He grinned, walking back upstairs. 

Bokuto let out a small sigh of relief as he went back into the kitchen to join the other two, "So how have you guys been?" He asked cheerily as he started serving them food. 

Akaashi nodded, "um we've been doing well. How about you and kenma?" He asked, giving a look to bokuto. 

Kenma walked back downstairs in sweatpants and a hoodie, keeping his hoodie high enough to hide the collar. He gave a small smile as he sat down, looking at them. "What'd i miss?" He asked softly.

"Not much, Kitty" Bokuto said sweetly, handing him his plate with food, "We've been doing great actually." 

Kenma nodded, "thank you, smells great." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow then nodded, "that's good then."

"Mhm," Bokuto nodded, taking a bite of his food, "There's supposed to be a really good movie coming out this weekend. We should all go see it together," 

Akaashi looked over at kuroo, "i believe we're free, right babe?" He took a bite of his food. 

Kuroo nodded, "Yeah, we should be free. What time is it playing?" 

"About 4pm," Bokuto said, looking up at the two men. 

"I'll make sure not to overwork then, yeah sounds fun." Akaashi nodded. "The foods delicious, thank you." 

"No problem," Bokuto smiled, "it's nice hanging out with you guys, huh kitty?" 

Kenma looked up, nodding. "Yeah it is, maybe after while we can play some video games together." 

"That sounds like a good idea," Bokuto hummed, "maybe I could finally beat you at mario kart." 

Kenma scoffed, "please don't fool yourself bo. We all know im the best." He grinned.

Akaashi looked at bokuto then kenma, "mario kart is always a fun competition, huh?" 

"It is," Bokuto agreed, "Kenma gets pretty competitive with it though. I dunno why, since he's always the champion," he said, grinning at Kenma. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, "i cant help it im better." He teased. Akaashi looked at them with slight concern, "hah, already getting competitive? Say babe… isn't the last time we played mario kart here? Hope kenma will go easy on us."

"I doubt it," Kuroo teased lightly, "Kenma's pretty brutal when it comes to video games." 

Kenma turned red, looking away. "S-shut up.." 

Akaashi looked at the man then at kuroo, he noticed the top of the collar and small marks deciding not to comment on it. 

"Kuroo has a point," Bokuto smirked, intertwining his fingers with Kenma's, "you have no mercy when it comes to video games." 

Kenma grumbled something then continued eating. "I- I'll try to go easy i guess.." he huffed. 

"Hmm, thank you Kitty," Bokuto smiled, lowering his voice so that only Kenma could hear, "maybe I'll try going easy on you later on." 

Kenma turned red, eyes widened. He bit his lip, nodding softly. 

Akaashi finished his plate, looking at them. "Um, would you like me to put the empty dishes in the sink?" 

Kenma shook his head, getting up. "I'll take care of it." He picked up his own plate then akaashis, heading into the kitchen.

Kuroo cleared his throat, looking over at Bokuto, "I uh.. I really like Kenma's… necklace? Is it a necklace?" He asked, somewhat confused. 

Bokuto nodded, "yeah uh.. I guess you could call it that. It's really pretty though. He picked it out himself." 

Akaashi looked at them, "uh.. I'll help kenma with the dishes." He cleared his throat, standing up and finishing clearing the table. He walked into the kitchen to help kenma. "Um koz- kenma, are you alright?" He whispered.

"Hm? Yeah im fine, why?" Kenma looked over at akaashi.

"It's just.. um.. earlier when you came downstairs.. it looked like you were hurt," Akaashi whispered, nervously fiddling with his fingers, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." 

Kenma turned red as he finished washing the dishes. He looked at akaashi with a grin, "d-dont worry those are um.. hickies.." he whispered.

Akaashi nodded, biting his tongue. They didn't exactly look like hickies but Akaashi didn't really want to argue or make Kenma uncomfortable. "Just.. if you ever need anything, Kuroo and I will always be here for you." 

Kenma gave akaashi a hug, "i appreciate it but i promise you he's not hurting me unless i want him too." He smiled, "lets go back to them, yeah?" 

Akaashi's eyes widened at what Kenma had said but he didn't want to push him any further. Instead he just nodded and followed Kenma back to the table. 

Bokuto greeted them both once they were back, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek, "thank you guys for cleaning up." 

Kenma smiled softly, "no problem bo. Shall we play games now?" He looked at them. 

Akaashi nodded, "im going to the bathroom real quick then I'll be there." He gave kuroo a look then headed to the bathroom to text kuroo what kenma said.

Kuroo looked at the message real quick, his eyes widening in shock. "Uh.. actually, before we start I wanna talk to Bokuto real quick.. um.. before I forget. Kenma, why don't you pick out some games in the meantime." He smiled at Kenma before pulling Bokuto back into the kitchen to talk. 

"Oh? Okay.." kenma walked into the living room to pick out some games. He chose mario kart and mario party. He set up the first game and patiently waited. Akaashi walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Hey Bo.. so about Kenma uh.. did he like fall.. or get hurt or something?" Kuroo asked nervously, trying to be quiet so that Kenma couldn't hear them. As soon as Akaashi walked into the kitchen, Kuroo gave him a look. 

Akaashi nodded then turned around to head towards the living room. He sat next to kenma giving a small smile.

"Oh uh.. it's just from us having some fun last night," Bokuto said, winking at Kuroo, "you know how it is sometimes.. I'm sure you and Akaashi have done similar things." 

"Um.. not really, actually" Kuroo admitted, "but I mean, if it's just from that and nothing else…" 

"Don't worry so much," Bokuto grinned, patting Kuroo on the back, "let's go play video games." He chimed, leading Kuroo back into the living room. 

Kenma gave a smile at the two, "i chose mario kart first then we can play mario party, if you guys want." 

"That sounds great kitty," Bokuto smiled, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek and picking up one of the controllers. 

Kenma handed kuroo and akaashi their controllers, giving them a smile. "I'll try not to get so competitive." 

Akaashi nodded and took the controller, "alright, thanks."

After several hours of playing kenma started to yawn, leaning his head on bokutos shoulder. "'M sleepy.." he mumbled.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulder, kissing him on the top of the head, "do you want to take a nap baby?" He asked softly. 

Kenma leaned up towards bokutos ear and quietly let out a moan. He moved away, sitting up then smiling. "I think we can play one more round before a nap." 

Bokuto blushed, biting his lip, "whatever you say kitty," he smiled, placing his hand on Kenma's thigh and squeezing it. 

Kenma squirmed some, focusing on the game. He occasionally turned his head to give bokuto a needy look, teasingly biting his lip then turning back to the game.

Bokuto gave Kenma a look, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "behave yourself kitty and you'll get rewarded." 

Kenma chewed on his lip then looked at bokuto, mouthing "i want you, daddy." He teasingly licked his lips then went back to playing the game. 

Bokuto tried to restrain himself as he continued playing the game. He gave Kenma a look, telling him to stop being a tease. 

Kenma grinned softly, whispering in bokutos ear, "teasing you is so much fun daddy. You have to behave." He pulled back, a smirk across his lips.

Bokuto bit his lip, trying to focus on the game. He ignored Kenma, choosing to give him the silent treatment as a form of punishment. 

Kenma pouted once the round was over he looked at akaashi and kuroo, "would either of you like something to drink?" 

Kuroo stood up and stretched, "something to drink sounds nice," he hummed, glancing over at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded, "that sounds great, do you need help?" 

Kenma shook his head, "i got it. I'll be back with them" he hummed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Bokuto got up as well, following Kenma into the kitchen. He came up behind him, grabbing his ass and wrapping his arms around his waist, "you better be careful kitty" he whispered, "the more you act up the more I'll have to punish you." 

Kenma purred as he turned around to face bokuto, moving his hips against him. "Daddy it's so hard… the thought of you fucking me while they're here.. the thought of them catching us.." he got on his tip toes to give a small moan, "its really turning me on, daddy." He grinned and got down, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto tightened his grip on Kenma's waist, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Just wait a little longer baby. As soon as they leave you'll be all mine, I promise you." 

Kenma let out a whine, tugging on bokutos shirt then leaning up to kiss him. "Please keep your promise daddy. I need you so bad." He turned back around to get the drinks started, making sure to move his ass just right. 

Bokuto hummed softly, moving Kenma's hair out of the way and kissing him on the neck, just above his collar, "Have I ever broken my promise to you before? Be a good kitty until they leave, got it?" 

Kenma nodded quickly, "yes daddy." He whined, pouring the drinks. He moved away from bokuto then went to hand rhe drinks to kuroo and akaashi.

Bokuto smiled, making his way back into the living room. He sat back down on the couch next to Kuroo, "The games were fun.. I didn't realize we had been playing for so long though." 

Akaashi thanked kenma then looked at the time, "oh wow, it is getting late."

Kenma smiles at them, "surely one last round wont hurt right? Besides i think kuro is finally getting the hang out it" he grinned.

"I know for a fact I can beat you this time," Kuroo grinned back, taking a sip of his drink.

Kenma grinned, "bring it on rooster." He started the game. 

Kuroo tried his best to defeat Kenma but in the end still only managed to get second place, "you're just too good at this game," he huffed softly. 

Kenma grinned, "guess you'll have to come over and play it more. Practice makes perfect ya know?" 

Akaashi looked at them then nodded, "yes we will have too, thank you for inviting us over and for breakfast bokuto-san." 

"No problem," Bokuto smiled at the two, "It was a lot of fun hanging out with you guys. We should definitely do it again," 

Akaashi nodded, standing up. Kenma took akaashis and kuroos glass to the kitchen then came back to give them small hugs. "Be safe getting home." He waved then headed upstairs. 

Akaashi nodded and slipped into his shoes, "yeah just let us know when and we'll work something out. See you this weekend for the movie?"

"Yep, four o'clock" Bokuto reminded them, giving them a wide grin, "get home safe you two." 

Akaashi waved then headed out the door with kuroo, giving him a look once they were in their car. "So what'd you two discuss?"

"I asked him where all of Kenma's bruises came from and he said sex but I just…" Kuroo bit his lip and sighed, "I mean.. I want to believe him but who gives their partner bruises during sex? It just doesn't make any sense." 

Akaashi bit his lip, "im still thrown off by kenma saying he doesnt hit him unless he wants. I mean kenma said they were hickies but they didn't look like it… and hes wearing a dog collar or some kind of animal collar, it has to be." He frowned as he started driving home.

"Kenma doesn't seem upset about any of it though… I mean don't you think he would have been crying or scared or something.. but he seemed perfectly fine." Kuroo pointed out. 

"I guess so.. but isn't it like… inhumane to wear a collar… or at least all the time like kenma does? I don't know part of me is worried but the other part says not to get involved." Akaashi sighed. 

"Unless they're just… nevermind," Kuroo shook his head, looking out the window, "it just doesn't make very much sense." 

"Unless they're just what?" Akaashi asked, pulling into their driveway. 

"What if they're like.. into it? I don't know how someone could be into that though," Kuroo hummed, taking off his seatbelt, "That's probably not even a thing." 

"Into what? Babe just say it." Akaashi looked over at him confused. He unbuckled his seatbelt then patiently waited for kuroos response. 

"What if Kenma's into being hit during sex.. or wearing collars all the time or.. whatever else they do…" Kuroo bit his lip, glancing over at Akaashi. 

"Oh… i dont know how someone would be into that.. lets head inside and I'll start making dinner." Akaashi hummed, getting out.

"Me either," Kuroo hummed, getting out as well and following Akaashi into the house. 

Kenma started to grow impatient as he waited for bokuto, a soft needy whine leaving his lips as he sat on the floor, on his knees. He had stripped from his clothes and kept his underwear on, biting his lip nervously. 

"Mmm, so now the kitty wants to be good, huh?" Bokuto smirked, walking in a circle around Kenma, "Earlier you were being so naughty. Wanting to fuck me when our guests were here. What got into you baby? Were you just that horny for me?" 

Kenma moaned, rubbing his legs together, "daddy.. i wanted to get caught.. mm the idea of people seeing how good you fuck me.. how you own me. Daddy i need you! P-please!" He cried.

"Such a naughty kitty," Bokuto tsked, kneeling down and grabbing Kenma's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "You know they wouldn't understand though. They're so innocent compared to us. If you want someone to watch you get railed like a dirty slut then you need to find somebody else baby." 

Kenma moaned, looking at bokuto, "i think we could convert them" kenma licked his lips, "wouldn't it be fun daddy? Having others to play with." He purred.

"It would.. but I don't know if they would be up for it. We can't force them to play if they don't want to," Bokuto hummed, gently cupping Kenma's face before slowly moving his hand down to his neck, "but if you really want to, we could always ask." 

Kenma licked his lips, giving a nod. "I at least want to ask… besides we might as well tell them since they think you're hurting me already." He grinned softly, "but i want you too."

Bokuto choked Kenma for a few seconds before releasing his grip, "they're right to think that," Bokuto smirked, standing back up, "they just don't know how much you like it.. stand up." He ordered. 

Kenma gasped softly as his eyes rolled back, lips parting. He whined when bokuto let go and watched him stand up, "mmm or what daddy?" 

"I don't think you want to find out," he grinned, looking down at Kenma. 

Kenma sat there for a moment debating whether to stand up or keep sitting. He looked up at bokuto then back to the floor, "daddy… for once i don't know which to choose." He pouts.

"Here, let me help," Bokuto smiled, reaching into the dresser drawer and pulling out their dragon tail whip. "Does this help with your decision at all?" 

Kenma bit his lip, "i-..." he huffed and stood up, "but i wanna try that at some point." He looked at bokuto.

"We could always try it right now," Bokuto teased lightly, dragging the tip of the whip up Kenma's thigh. 

Kenma bit his lip, "but i chose to be a good kitty…" he pouts.

"I know," Bokuto smiled, kissing him softly, "That's why I'm letting you choose for once. Do you want to try the whip? Or do you want to do something else?" 

Kenma kissed back, wrapping his arms around bokutos neck, "mmm what's the something else?"

"I could tie you up and make you cum over and over again until you're begging me to stop," Bokuto hummed, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. 

Kenma let out a whine as he rolled his hips into bokutos, "i need you daddy.. i don't care what you do anymore i just need you inside me." He whimpered. 

Bokuto picked Kenma up and laid him down on the bed. He crawled on top of him, kissing him roughly and nipping at his bottom lip, "anything for you, kitty." He whispered. 

Kenma moaned into the kiss, kissing back just as roughly as he started grinding his hips against bokutos. "Please." He whined. 

"Such a needy little slut tonight," Bokuto purred, sitting up so that he could remove his shirt and take off his pants, "this better?" He asked. 

Kenma licked his lips, eyeing bokuto up and down. He gave a small purr as he drug his nails down bokutos chest, "daddy you're so sexy."

"You're so much sexier, kitty," Bokuto smirked, running his hand down Kenma's chest and pinching one of his nipples, listening to the needy whine he let out, "god, I just want to eat you up." 

Kenma moaned, arching his back into bokutos touch, "daddy please.. i need more." He squirmed underneath bokuto.

Bokuto grinded his hips down against Kenma's, kissing him roughly. He continued to pinch and twist Kenma's nipples, enjoying all of the beautiful sounds he made. 

Kenma gasped and moaned at bokutos hips meeting his. He cupped bokutos face, looking him in the eyes, "fuck me like the dirty slut i am, fuck me like im a dirty ragdoll.. use me how you want daddy." He whimpered.

Bokuto bit his lip, groaning softly. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kenma's underwear, pulling them off before doing the same to his own, "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Being used like a dirty slut? You want me to fill you up over and over again?" 

Kenma nodded, listening to bokuto, "use me, fill me, fuck me till the daylight please daddy!" He whined, moving his hips towards bokuto.

Bokuto sat in between Kenma's legs and leaned over, grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand. He spread a good amount of it over his fingers before spreading Kenma's legs apart as far as they would go, "I bet you're still loose from last night, huh? I don't even know why we need lube at this point. I fuck you so much, I barely have to stretch you." 

Kenma moaned, nodding his head, "the cold feels good.." he mumbled, looking at bokuto. "Please daddy."

Bokuto pushed two of his fingers in at once, giving Kenma a second to adjust before thrusting them in and out, "you're always so warm kitty" 

Kenma moaned, tilting his head back, "daddy your fingers feel so good" he whined, arching his back some.

Bokuto found Kenma's prostate easily, thrusting his fingers against it. He wrapped his other hand around Kenma's dick, slowly pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Kenma cried out, arching his hips. "T-there! Dont stop daddy p-please!" He moaned. 

Bokuto added another finger, slowly dragging them against Kenma's sweet spot, "you like that baby? I bet you wish Kuroo and Akaashi were still here to see you like this, huh?" 

Kenma moaned as his eyes rolled back, "i do.. i do wish they were here to see me fucked out by the best." He whimpered, "please im.. im so close"

Bokuto continued his movements, only picking up the pace a little bit, "mmm, what would they think of you if they saw you like this, hm? Acting like a dirty whore and begging for my fingers. I haven't even put my dick in you yet and you're already about to cum." 

Kenma cried out "koutaro!" as he came, panting softly, "they'd think im a dirty whore daddy.." he whined.

"Hmm, that's because you are" Bokuto hummed, kissing Kenma softly, "but you're my dirty whore.. and I think you're amazing." He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, spreading some of it on his dick. 

"Only your dirty whore" Kenma whined when bokuto pulled out his fingers, looking at bokuto with lust filled eyes. 

Bokuto lined himself up with Kenma, slowly pushing his dick inside. He tugged on Kenma's collar, kissing him roughly as he did, "god you're so perfect," he murmured against his lips. 

Kenma moaned against bokutos lips, kissing him roughly and wrapping his arms around bokutos neck. "Fuck… daddy you feel so good.."

"You like that, kitty." Bokuto smirked as he began thrusting in and out, starting at a rather fast pace. 

Kenma scratched down bokutos back, whimpering and moaning as bokuto sped up. He arched his back, moaning louder.

Bokuto bit his lip, groaning softly as he continued to thrust into Kenma, hitting his sweet spot each time. He threaded his fingers through Kenma's hair, giving it a tug. 

Kenma tilted his head back as he continued to moan, "daddy choke me please!" He whined out, scratching down his back harder.

Bokuto grabbed Kenma by the throat, choking him for a few seconds before releasing his grip. He used his other hand to drag his nails down Kenma's thigh. 

Kenma gasped, rolling his hips in time with bokutos thrusts. He whimpered, pulling bokuto close to kiss him.

Bokuto kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. He choked him again, slightly longer this time before letting go, "such a dirty slut for me.." he growled. 

Kenma moaned into the kiss, running his hands up and down bokutos back. He whimpered, "only for you daddy.. im your dirty slut.. fuck dont stop daddy!"

Bokuto sat up slightly, holding onto Kenma's thighs and fucking him faster and harder, "I won't stop," Bokuto assured him. 

Kenma screamed out as his second orgasm hit, scratching harder down bokutos back. He whimpered, laying back as pants left his lips.

Bokuto continued to pound into him until he finally came, filling Kenma up with his cum. He panted softly, trying to regain some composure before reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a rather long vibrator. 

Kenma moaned, sitting up and kissing bokuto roughly. He tugged on bokutos bottom lip roughly. 

Bokuto kissed back, tugging Kenma forward by his collar before pushing him back down on the bed, "be a good kitty for me," he purred, spreading Kenma's legs and teasing his hole with the tip of the vibrator. 

Kenma squirmed, biting his lip as he watched bokuto. "Daddy please.. dont tease me." He whined, moving his hips closer.

Bokuto slowly pushed the vibrator inside, turning it on once it was fully inserted. He grabbed a spool of rope from off the table and tied a pretty belt around Kenma's legs and waist that held the vibrator in place. 

Kenma moaned, gripping the sheets and trying to move his hips. He bit his lip looking at bokuto.

"Oh, did kitty forget already," Bokuto tsked, "I told you earlier, I'm gonna make you cum until you're begging me to stop." 

"Yes daddy." Kenma whimpered, nodding slowly. Soft moans leaving his lips as he squirmed. 

Bokuto smiled, grabbing another spool of rope and using it to tie Kenma's hands to the headboard. "You're so pretty when you're all tied up like this." He hummed softly. 

Kenma whined, tugging on the rope. He moved his hips, moaning when the vibrator hit just right.

Bokuto smirked, trailing his fingers down Kenma's chest, slowly teasing at his nipples. He got off the bed, leaving Kenma there for a moment while he went to go grab something from the closet. 

Kenma whined, watching bokuto leave, "w-what are… ngh.. you doing..?" He bit his lip.

"Just grabbing a few things," Bokuto said teasingly. He came back to the bed with small black box, filled with toys, "I'm sure you already know what's in here," he grinned. 

Kenma squirmed his hips, "please, i wanna play." He whined.

Bokuto pulled out a small electrowand from the box. He turned it on, slowly dragging the tip down Kenma's thigh before pressing the button and giving him a small shock. 

Kenma watched bokuto, licking his lips, "my favorite toy.." he moaned feeling pleasure from the shock and vibrator.

Bokuto moved the wand up, letting it sit on Kenma's inner thigh, right next to the vibrator. He pressed the button again, enjoying the sweet sounds that Kenma made. 

Kenma tried to squirm, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. He tugged at the ropes another whine leaving his lips.

"All that squirming is going to give you rope burn, kitty" Bokuto warned, shocking him again. 

Kenma moaned, arching his hips, "p-please daddy let me cum!" He chewed on his bottom lip, tugging on the rope once more.

Bokuto turned up the setting on the vibrator before moving the wand to Kenma's chest and teasingly circling it around his nipple. "Mmm, I dunno about that kitty. You've already cum so much." 

Kenma moaned, "p-please! Please daddy i need too!" He cried out, squirming impatiently. 

"Just be patient, Kitty" Bokuto purred, shocking him once again, "all good things come with patience." 

Kenma screamed, arching his back, "i-i can't wait -" he looked at bokuto with pleading eyes. 

"Do I have to make you?" Bokuto asked, dropping his voice as low as it would go. He reached into the box, pulling out a cock ring and putting it on Kenma. "There, hopefully now you can learn to be a little more patient." 

Kenma cried, tugging on the ropes, "ngh… d-daddy please - please, fuck please i need it!" He whimpered, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto turned the vibrator on the highest setting, sitting and watching Kenma squirm. He moved the wand down his thighs, shocking him over and over again before finally relenting and taking off the cock ring. 

Kenma gasped out a choked cry when bokuto removed the cock ring, "daddy!" He yelled as he came hard. He squirmed as the vibrator kept going, looking at bokuto with soft eyes. 

Bokuto leaned forward, capturing Kenma's lips in his own. He gently tugged on Kenma's collar, noticing the look in his eyes, "how's my kitty feeling?" He purred softly. 

Kenma kissed back softly whining, "tired, blissed" he looked at bokuto.

Bokuto turned the vibrator off and went to work untying Kenma, "you did so good baby," he praised, gently rubbing Kenma's arms and kisses along his wrists, "looks like you pulled too hard on the ropes," he hummed, going to untie the rope belt "we can fix that though." 

Kenma whined softly, curling into bokuto. "I dont mind bo." He mumbled softly.

Bokuto took the vibrator out, tossing to the side. He pulled Kenma close to him, peppering his face with kisses. "You're so amazing," he smiled. 

Kenma hummed softly, nuzzling into bokutos neck. "Mm sleepy.." 

Bokuto smiled, kissing Kenma on the top of the head and pulling the covers over them, "sweet dreams kitty," hummed softly. 

Kenma hummed, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Akaashi contemplated sending bokuto a text about their lifestyle, finally getting up the courage to send a text, "good evening bokuto-san.. may i ask you a few questions?"

Bokuto heard his phone buzz on the nightstand. He rolled over and grabbed it before turning back to Kenma and opening up the message that Akaashi had sent him. "Of course you can," he texted back back. 

He got another text almost immediately, this one from Kuroo asking him if he could answer a few questions for him. He sent him a text saying, "sure" before waiting for their responses. 

Akaashi chewed on his lip, sending back, "does kenma… how do i explain it? I guess.. can you explain.. never mind" he sent then responding, "sorry bokuto-san."

Bokuto looked at the message, confused. He didn't really know what Akaashi was trying to ask him. "Um.. Kenma's asleep actually but I could wake him up if you need to talk to him about something important," he texted back. 

Akaashi gave a small groan looking at the message then replying, "sorry.. its not very appropriate of me to ask but i was curious about your um… lifestyle… persay."

Bokuto bit his lip, a small blush forming on his face, "You mean my lifestyle with Kenma?" He texted back. 

Another text came through, this one from Kuroo, "Hey so uh.. I know earlier you said Kenma got all those marks from sex but I just have to ask… are people like… actually into that sort of thing? Not that it's a bad thing! I'm not judging you or whatever. I'm just curious." 

Bokuto sighed softly, staring at Kuroo's message before replying, "Actually, there's a lot of people that are into it. It's called bdsm if you want to uh.. look it up" 

Akaashi rolled over to look at kuroo, "hey.. i asked bokuto-san about their lifestyle. "

Kuroo's face turned a light shade of pink as he turned to look at Akaashi, "oh uh.. I-I kinda asked him about it too.."

"Oh? Did you get an answer?" Akaashi kissed his cheek softly.

"He said they were into bdsm.. and that there's a lot of people who are into it," he hummed, kissing Akaashi's forehead. 

Akaashi looked up at kuro, "should we look it up? " he asked softly.

"I guess it won't hurt to," Kuroo shrugged, grabbing his laptop, "besides… maybe it's not as bad as it seems?" He opened up google and typed "bdsm" into the search bar, clicking on one of the first links that popped up. It seemed to be a step by step guide explaining how to properly choke someone without accidentally killing them. 

Akaashis eyes widened as he watched, "oh.. do people… like that..? " he looked at the screen. 

"Um.. I guess… I mean, it has a lot of views so… w-we should look at something else though," Kuroo said, clicking out of the video and scrolling down to something else, "this one is a whole scene.. if you want to watch it.." 

Akaashi looked at kuroo then the screen, "sure babe." 

Kuroo clicked on the video, skipping past all of the boring intro stuff. The video started with two men in a rather dark looking room. One of them was in handcuffs, sitting on the floor with his legs spread apart. The other man was standing above calling him degrading names and pulling his hair. 

Akaashis eyes widened as he watched nervously, "do you think thats why kenma wheres the collar?" 

"Maybe.." Kuroo said, biting his lip nervously. He watched as the scene continued. The handcuffed man stood up and was blindfolded before being forced to sit in a chair. The more dominant looking man continued to degrade him before pulling a knife out of his pocket and placing it to the blindfolded man's skin. 

Akaashi bit his lip, "o-oh.. this is.. interesting.." he watched, getting slightly excited.

Kuroo glanced over at Akaashi, watching the way his eyes filled with excitement and lust. He bit his lip, turning his attention back to the screen. 

"P-please daddy! I'll be a good boy. I swear! Please just fuck me already! I need your dick inside of me!" The blindfolded man begged. 

"Y-You would never call me daddy… would you?" Kuroo asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

"I- well what about you? Would you ever call me daddy?" Akaashi glanced over at kuroo then looked back at the screen. 

"Um.. I don't know," Kuroo blushed, biting his lip, "I mean.. maybe if you were into it…" 

Akaashi gently grabbed kuroos chin, turning kuroos head to face his, "is that so, kitten?" He gave a teasing smirk.

Kuroo blushed even harder as he looked up at Akaashi, "I-I.. you.. I mean…" he looked away, mumbling 'fuck' under his breath. 

Akaashi brought kuroos face back to him, "what's wrong cat got your tongue?" He teased, kissing kuroos cheek then looking back at the video.

Kuroo quickly closed the laptop and pushed it to the side. He rolled over on top of Akaashi, pinning his arms down so he couldn't fight back. 

Akaashi gave a smirk as he looked up at kuroo, "oh whats this? Kitten wants to play?" He teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kuroo snapped, trying to sound mean like the guy in the video, "Since when did you get such a smart mouth, huh?"

Akaashi just grinned up at kuroo, not answering his question. "You seem to like kitten a lot.." he kept the grin.

"Maybe I should just call you a brat since you seem to be acting like one," Kuroo growled. 

"Oh? Hmm.. i dont think so kitten." He teasingly purred, lifting his hips up and flipping them over so he would be on top. He grinned down at kuroo, locking their hands together.

Kuroo let out a small squeak as Akaashi flipped them. He struggled against Akaashi's hold for a moment before pouting, "this isn't fair," 

"Whats not fair kitten?" Akaashi looked at him with a smile, "you're so cute when you pout." He placed a soft kiss to kuroos pout.

Kuroo kissed back softly before pulling away. He brought his leg up, hooking it around Akaashi and pulling him off of him. He rolled back over, sitting on Akaashi's waist and pinning his arms back down, "that's better," he smirked, "right where you belong," 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow, looking up at kuroo, "is that so.. i personally think you look better under me, kitten." He smirked.

"Mmm, but didn't you learn anything from the video?" Kuroo teased, "it's always the dirty little whores who belong on the bottom." 

Akaashi bit his lip, trying to move his wrists. "Baby, then you belong on the bottom."

"Aw, that's cute.. but last time I checked, I wasn't the whore here," Kuroo smirked, holding Akaashi's wrists with one hand while grabbing his face with the other, "I know how much of a slut you can be.. just admit it baby," 

"If you admit it first, don't be getting so cocky kuroo-san. I know how much you love it when i give you what you want." Akaashi looked up at him.

Kuroo slapped Akaashi hard across the face, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer, "I'm not admitting shit until you do it first." 

Akaashis eyes widened as he looked at kuroo, "g-get off of me. Get off of me!" He whimpered, trying to push kuroo off.

"Not until you admit that you're a dirty whore." Kuroo growled, letting go of Akaashi's shirt. 

Akaashi cupped his cheek, feeling the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Get off of me!" He panicked, yelled, finally pushing kuroo off and running out of the room. He felt his heart racing as he gripped his shirt, trying to focus on his breathing. 

Kuroo sat there for a second in shock before getting up and racing after Akaashi, "K-Keiji wait!" He called, trying to figure out where he went, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-" 

Akaashi was hiding in the bathroom, soft tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew kuroo didn't mean it but it still hurt, pulling out his phone he dialed bokutos number. 

Bokuto sighed softly, hearing his phone ring. He gave Kenma a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed and walking into the hall so that he could answer it without disturbing Kenma, "hello?" 

Akaashi sniffled, "i-im sorry to call so late bokuto-san.. i- we… he hit me- well let me explain.. we looked up bdsm and in one of the videos they slapped the guy… besides the point kuroo was trying it and hit me really hard-" he sniffled again, "i don't know what to do."

"Are you ok?" Bokuto asked softly, trying to use his voice to calm Akaashi down a little bit, "does it still hurt? Or is it starting to bruise?" 

Akaashi sniffled, "i- i dont know.. i really just ran out of the room.. it does still hurt, i know he didn't mean it but it was so aggressive.." 

"Did you use your safe word?" Bokuto asked. 

"S-safe word..? I dont think we got that fair into the videos.. i started panicking and pushed him off of me.." akaashi spoke, rubbing his cheek.

"I- ok um.. just take some deep breaths, ok? Stay in there for as long as you need and just try to calm down. Do you want me to call Kuroo and talk to him.. or maybe come over?" 

Akaashi sniffled, "i mean yes but i think we've troubled you enough bokuto-san.. im sorry." 

Kenma sat up, huffing at the empty space next to him. He gave a small groan as he started to get out of bed to find bokuto, making his way to the door and peeking his head out to find bokuto looking worried. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Akaashi and Kuroo's playtime went bad," he whispered softly, holding the phone away so that Akaashi couldn't hear them. He wrapped his arm around Kenma's waist, pulling the phone back to his ear, "no, no Kaashi. It's no trouble," he assured him, "this stuff can just be… w-well it can go wrong really fast if you don't know what you're doing. Kenma and I would be more than happy to come over and talk to you guys though.. if that's ok," 

Kenma snuggled into bokutos chest, mumbling "warm" then looking up at bokuto and nodding, "is akaashi okay?" He whispered. 

Akaashi bit his lip, "i- that would be nice.. but its late, i already feel bad about call-"

"Akaashi we'll be there. Stay where you are alright? We'll tell kuroo about heading over." Kenma got on his tiptoes and spoke into the phone. Akaashis eyes widened, "okay.. if its not too much trouble.. thank you bokuto-san and kenma."

"It's no trouble at all. We'll be over soon," Bokuto assured him before hanging up the phone and looking down at Kenma, "it seems like they didn't do a whole lot of research beforehand," Bokuto said, biting his lip, nervously. 

Kenma frowned softly, "he got really hurt? God im going to kick kuroos ass!" He huffed, walking back into the bedroom angrily. He slipped into a pair of boxers and sweat pants then threw on a hoodie. "I swear to god neither of them should've done anything until research!" He started getting worked up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's not that bad kitty," Bokuto said, gently cupping Kenma's face, "Kuroo just slapped Akaashi too hard. That's all… I think it just scared him more than anything but he'll be ok." Bokuto assured him, going to grab himself a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

Kenma gave a look then eased into the touch, "im sorry… i just- past experiences make me nervous when i hear that stuff.. i want to make sure he's okay mentally too." Kenma said softly, "i am really lucky to have you."

"I think I'm even more lucky to have you," Bokuto gave him a small smile, kissing him softly, "we'll go talk to them though and make sure they're ok… and we'll yell at them for not doing enough research." 

Kenma grinned against his lips, "sounds like a perfect date to me." He smiled softy then grabbed bokutos hand lovingly. "Ready?"

Bokuto grabbed his keys and his wallet, smiling at Kenma, "yep, let's go baby." 

Kenma followed him out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I hope he's okay. " 

"I hope so too," Bokuto said, unlocking the car and getting inside. Once Kenma was in and buckled up he started driving to Akaashi's place. "You look tired, kitty" he hummed softly, glancing at Kenma.

Kenma looked at him, "i wonder why. Also my heater left the bed… i got cold." He mumbled the last part. "But it's your fault. "

Bokuto chuckled softly, smoothing down Kenma's hair, "we'll sleep in tomorrow.. I promise," he smiled. 

Kenma closed his eyes, humming softly, "mm we need to text kuroo.. i left my phone at home bo"

Bokuto reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it to Kenma. "We're about ten minutes away." 

Kenma nodded, texting kuroo that they were ten minutes away then set the phone down. "I bet he feels like shit."

"Probably… I would if I ever did anything like that… but I know better" Bokuto hummed, turning at the light. 

Kenma nodded, "when we get there are we both looking for akaashi or just one of us? " kenma looked at him. 

"I think you should look for Akaashi. I'm gonna have a talk with Kuroo." He said as he pulled up next to Akaashi's house. "I think he said he was hiding so it might be difficult to find him." 

Kenma looked at him, "he hides in the bathroom during panic attacks. I'll check there first." He got out when bokuto parked, waiting for bokuto so they could walk together. 

Bokuto got out of the car and walked around to Kenma's side, intertwining their fingers together. They walked up to the door together, knocking on it and waiting for someone to answer. 

It only took a few seconds for Kuroo to answer the door, letting both of them in. Bokuto slung his arm around Kuroo's shoulder, leading him into the kitchen so that they could talk while Kenma went to go search for Akaashi. 

Kenma quickly hurried to the bathroom, giving a soft knock on the door. Akaashi mumbled a "come in" kenma opened the door and closed it behind him, "akaashi?"

Akaashi looked over at kenma, "im okay.. now" he huffed. Watching as kenma sat next to him. Kenma gave akaashi a tight hug, at first akaashi tensed, soon relaxing and hugging back. "Thank you, kenma."

"Dude, what on earth were you thinking?" Bokuto snapped, as soon as him and Kuroo had made their way into the kitchen, "if you guys went any further, one of you could have seriously gotten hurt." 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt Akaashi.. we were just playing around and- H-How do you and Kenma even do that without getting hurt?" Kuroo asked, nervously. 

"We do research! Which is something you and Akaashi should have been doing before you even started." Bokuto scolded, "I mean.. jesus, you guys didn't even have a safeword!" 

"...what's a safeword?" 

Kenma pulled back from the hug then looked at akaashis face, "it doesn't look like its bruising but its still red.. hang on." He got up searching for a wash cloth, soon finding one and running cold water on it. "Its not ice but this should help some." He gently placed the cold cloth on akaashis cheek, a small frown on his face.

Akaashi gave a small smile, "im sorry to have woken you all.." he held the wash cloth to his cheek. 

Kenma shook his head, "im glad you did. This was more important." He frowned, sitting back. 

Akaashi looked at him, "well how do… um how do you and bokuto-san do it?"

"Research. Before bo i didn't have a nice partner when it came to this. Bo did his research, we figured out a safe word which you should've done and we figured out what we were both okay with via giving and receiving." Kenma looked at akaashi, "i know him hitting you was probably terrifying but he's just an idiot. Are you okay to go back out?"

Akaashi nodded, standing up, "can i ask what happened with the previous partner..?"

"Huh? Oh, well he just didnt respect my safe word and pushed me too far a lot of the time. When he would hit me it felt from rage and not play." Kenma stood up, "does that help?"

"Yeah, thank you. Again, thank you for coming." Akaashi set down the washcloth then headed towards the kitchen, kenma following close to akaashi. When they got to the kitchen akaashi avoided kuroos look, looking at bokuto or at the floor. Kenma looked at akaashis cheek, "the washcloth helped." 

Bokuto stepped closer to Akaashi, examining his face, "it might hurt for a while but I don't think it'll bruise," he hummed softly, "how are you feeling?" 

Akaashi looked at him, "im fine now.. the cold washcloth really helped thanks to kenma." He smiled some.

Bokuto nodded, giving Akaashi a small smile. Kuroo bit his lip, looking up at Akaashi, "I-I'm sorry, Keiji. I really didn't mean it."

"I know tetsu." Akaashi looked at him sadly, "we shouldn't have done anything without doing more research."

Kuroo stepped closer to Akaashi, giving him a small hug. Bokuto looked at the two with a small grin, "so.. do you guys want us to teach you anything?" He asked. 

Akaashi looked at them, "you'd be willing to?" Akaashi hugged kuroo back gently. 

Kenma nodded, moving closer to bokuto, "of course we would."

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulder, pulling him closer, "There's a lot of stuff to start with but the most important thing you guys need is a safeword. It can be any word you want but it's whole purpose is to stop whatever you guys are doing," he explained, "so it's best not to pick words that you're gonna say regularly during sex." 

Kenma hummed, wrapping an arm around his waist. Akaashi looked at them confused then thought for a moment, "like stop? Or red i guess?" 

Bokuto nodded, "red usually works pretty well. If you're into uh.. more advanced things then stop can get kind of confusing. Kitty likes to use the stoplight system though." 

Kenma looks at them, "i mean the stoplight system is more of peoples go to because its easy to remember." 

Akaashi nods slowly, "so red, yellow, green? What else..?" 

"Next would be communication," Bokuto said, "you guys have to talk to each other and figure out what you like and what you don't like.. don't feel pressured to do something just because the other one likes it." 

"Well… what do you guys like? Is that okay to ask? I don't fully know what all is involved so we probably need to do research." Akaashi spoke, turning red.

"That's a pretty long list," Bokuto teased lightly, "We're mostly into bondage and impact play.. and degradation and sensation play and- um.. that's probably too much for you guys to start out with," he blushed. 

Kenma hid his face in bokutos chest, turning red. Akaashi tilted his head, "whats impact and degradation- wait, you talk down to kenma? Doesn't that affect headspace or something?"

"Not in a bad way," Bokuto smirked, "he likes it when I call him names. Impact is just when you hit them.. most people start off with spankings and work their way up to more advanced things, depending on what they enjoy." 

Akaashi nodded slowly, "that explains the bruises.. names? Like things other than kitten or something?"

"More like slut.. or bitch." Bokuto grinned, looking down at Kenma, "What other names do you like kitty?" He asked, purposely putting Kenma on the spot. 

Kenma turned red, looking up at bokuto. "I-i mean slut… or different versions of slut.." he bit his lip nervously.

"Mmm, like a whore?" Bokuto teased, looking back up at Akaashi, "degradation isn't for everyone, obviously but you guys can still try it out and see if you like it." 

Kenma whined quietly, "i meant like.. daddy's little slut.. or cum slut bo… but like whore works too." He fidgeted with bokutos shirt.

Akaashis eyes widened, "oh- wow… that was in one of the videos we watched.. well the man being called daddy.." 

"You guys can play around with titles too," Bokuto nodded, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist, "things like daddy, sir, master, etc. Those are all Dom names for Kuroo though but they have titles for subs too." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at bokuto, "im sorry you think he'll be the dom?" He crossed his arms, sending a look to kuroo, "no way."

"Of course I'm the dom," Kuroo argued, "you just like to talk back like a brat." 

"Wait.. are you both Doms?" Bokuto asked, "cause uh.. that might be an issue." 

"I mean we're both switches." Akaashi looked at bokuto.

Kenma gave a purr as he looked at akaashi, "its okay akaashj, you can dom me." He grinned.

"Hey now," Bokuto growled, tugging on Kenma's collar, "did you forget who you belonged to? You know if you want to act like a bitch in heat, then I could treat you like one." He snapped. 

Kuroo blushed, biting his lip as he watched the two, "Fuck.. I want Bo to yell at me like that.." He mumbled softly. 

Kenma gave a whimper as he looked at bokuto, "treat me like a bitch in heat bo." He whispered.

Akaashi looked over at kuroo, "hah! Cute you thought you'd be a dom after saying that." He teased.

"Oh, and you think you'd be the Dom with your mountain of blankets and stuffed animals?" Kuroo taunted, "ooh so scary. A Dom who can't sleep without a teddy bear." 

Akaashi scoffed, "you got them for me! And i love them, what's wrong with cherishing memories?"

Kenma looked at them, "um guys hate to interrupt but whether akaashi has stuffed animals or not shouldn't matter.."

"He turns them around before we have sex," Kuroo said, crossing his arms, "and besides that, I know you wouldn't do half of the things that that guy did in the video. You're too much of a pacifist." 

Kenma nudged bokuto giving him a panicked look, "do something." He mumbled. 

Akaashi looked at kuroo, "what does that matter? I can do it. You just have to not be such a brat half the time." 

"Oh really?" Kuroo taunted, "Then hit me and call me a whore.. if you really think you can do it." 

"Whoa whoa, hold on," Bokuto interrupted them, "nobody's hitting anybody.. at least not yet. You guys need to actually figure out who's domming who first." 

Kenma looked up at bokuto, "hmm i have a solution.. that is with your permission bo." He gave a grin, "since kuro seems to want to be dommed by you.. why dont you two have a little fun together? You can teach him some things and i can guide akaashi through it too. Then they'll both know more and can go from there." He licked his lips.

"Hmm, I think you just want to have some fun with Akaashi," Bokuto teased, "but it does sound like a good idea, as long as they're up for it," he said, looking up at Kuroo and Akaashi. 

"Maybe i do." Kenma grinned, looking at the couple. Akaashi looked over at kuroo, "i mean if you're okay with it."

"I'm fine with it," Kuroo shrugged, "as long as you are." 

Akaashi nodded, "yeah.. so how do we.. go about this i guess?" 

"Well if you guys have the energy to start tonight, then we could" Bokuto grinned at them, "or you guys could come over tomorrow afternoon and we could play together." 

Akaashis face flushed, "oh well.. tonight is fine.. since you're here already." 

Kenma grinned at akaashi, "awh, he acts like we wont be busy until morning, cute." 

"M-morning? Jesus what?" Akaashi looked at bokuto.

"It can take a while," Bokuto smirked, resting his head on top of Kenma's, "usually a few hours at the very least.. but we plan on having lots of fun with you two sooo… maybe about five or six hours.. maybe seven," he winked at Kuroo. 

Kenma grinned at akaashi and kuroo, "dont worry, we'll have lots of fun together." 

Akaashi looked at kuroo then at bokuto and kenma, "what did we just sign up for..?"

"I don't know, but I'm excited." Kuroo mumbled, looking back at Akaashi. 

"A whole day of fun," Bokuto grinned, "how about we start tomorrow? It'll give you guys a chance to rest so you're not so worn out," he suggested, "in the meantime, kitty and I can plan out everything we want to do to you- I mean teach you." 

Kenma gave a whine, "i was so excited though. Hmph, until tomorrow then." He huffed, looking up at bokuto. 

Akaashi nodded, "yeah, that sounds good thanks guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Bokuto chimed, waving at the two. "Make sure to get lots of rest and stay hydrated until then," he said before walking back to the car with Kenma. 

Kenma gave a grin once back in the car, "see? All we had to do was ask."

"They won't be watching us though," Bokuto hummed, starting the car, "we have to teach them about all this stuff. We are sophisticated educators and nothing more," he said, trying to act serious and not smile. 

"Mhm. Don't worry, i know how excited you are, daddy." He teased. "I wont tell them. But we can teach and have fun of course."

"I think you might be more excited than I am," Bokuto smirked, "I know how much you want Akaashi to use you." 

Kenma whined, "you'll always be the best daddy." 

"I know, kitty" he smiled, "resting his hand on Kenma's thigh, "be careful with Kaashi though. He doesn't really know what he's doing yet. Don't let him hurt you." 

Kenma nodded, "i won't. I explained about the past experience already so… i think hes kinda scared."

Bokuto nodded, gently rubbing Kenma's thigh, "you'll be a great teacher for him."

Kenma hummed softly, "i suppose we need our rest as well hm?" He smirked.

"We do," Bokuto smiled at him, pulling into their driveway. He turned off the car and got out, going around to Kenma's side and opening the door for him. 

Kenma grinned at bokuto, "thank you. I wanna say they can't call you daddy. Thats my nickname for you." He pouts playfully.

Bokuto picked Kenma up, kissing him softly and walking him inside the house. "We can have them call me sir instead," he hummed, closing the door behind them. 

Kenma squeaked softly, wrapping his arms and legs around bokuto. "Good, maybe after I'll the play time you'll have to teach me who i belong to again." He purred against bokutos lips.

"Mm, I'll make sure you never forget," Bokuto grinned, turning around and trapping Kenma between himself and the door, "you're mine, kitty" 

Kenma nodded, kissing bokuto, "all yours daddy." He ran his hands through bokutos hair.

Bokuto hummed softly, leaving kisses all over Kenma's face and neck, "are you tired baby?" He asked, leaving a kiss on Kenma's nose. 

Kenma nodded, "yeah, this time i dont want my heater to leave the bed." He whined softly, hiding his face in bokutos neck.

Bokuto chuckled lightly, carrying Kenma to the bedroom, "I won't leave this time, I promise," he gave him a small smile, laying him down on the bed and cuddling up next to him. 

Kenma curled into bokuto, closing his eyes. "Goodnight and thank you." He placed a soft kiss on bokutos chest.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kenma, holding him close as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight kitty. Get some rest" 

Kenma slept peacefully, staying close to bokuto all night. In the morning kenma started to stir when bokuto shifted.

Bokuto rolled over, trying to turn off his obnoxious alarm before turning back to Kenma. He gave a soft sigh, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Kenma's face. 

Kenmas eyes fluttered open as he looked at bokuto, "mm morning bo" he spoke softly, stretching out like a cat.

"Good morning kitty" Bokuto purred, kissing him on the cheek, "sorry if I woke you up," 

"You moved away" kenma hummed, sitting up, "I'm gonna go shower." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

Bokuto sat up as well, nodding at Kenma, "Are you hungry? I could make breakfast while you shower." 

Kenma got up, looking at bokuto, "mm yes im hungry but you could always shower with me." He purred, walking to his dresser to pick out clothes. 

Bokuto smirked, walking up behind Kenma and wrapping his arms around his waist, "You always make it so tempting kitty, but are you sure you don't wanna save that energy for Akaashi," he asked, kissing Kenma's neck. 

Kenma hummed, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt, "who said we'd be fucking?" He grinned, turning around, "you said it yourself I'm a bitch in heat." He teased.

"You are," Bokuto teased, grabbing Kenma by the throat and kissing him, "you're my bitch in heat though." 

Kenma moaned into the kiss, licking bokutos bottom lip teasingly. "All yours."

"Good kitty," Bokuto purred, running his hands down Kenma's body, "you know it's so hard to resist you like this." 

Kenma licked his lips, moving his hips against bokuto. "Will they be coming over here to play?"

"They should be over sometime this afternoon," Bokuto hummed, nipping at Kenma's neck and pressing his hips against Kenma's. 

Kenma purred, grabbing bokutos shirt, "so we have time then?" He grinned.

"We do," Bokuto smirked, picking Kenma up pushing him against the wall, "What do you want me to do to you baby?" 

"Not call me baby, but i want you to fuck me bo." He whined, holding onto bokuto.

"I can arrange that," he grinned, pulling Kenma's sweater off and kissing him roughly. 

Kenma gripped bokutos shirt, kissing him roughly, "please."

Bokuto set Kenma down on the bed, "get on your hands and knees," he ordered. 

Kenma purred, quickly getting on his hands and knees, "what next, daddy?" He moaned out.

Bokuto grabbed him by the neck, choking him for a few seconds before releasing his grip, "tell me who you belong to slut," he growled. 

Kenma gasped, moaning when he let go, "y-you daddy! I belong to you." He moved his hips back towards bokuto.

"Mm, that's right," he purred, pulling Kenma's sweats and underwear down, "you're daddy's little slut, aren't you?" 

Kenma nodded quickly, "y-yes daddy! I am your little slut."

"That's my good boy," he grinned, reaching over for the lube and spreading some on his fingers, "you know what good boys get, right?" 

"Rewarded?" He looked back at bokuto, biting his lip.

"That's right kitty," he nodded, sliding his finger down Kenma's cheeks and teasing at his hole, "good boys get lots of rewards," 

Kenma whined, moving his hips, "please daddy.. i need you, i want you. I-i dont want your fingers.. i wanna feel you please!" 

"Soon kitty," Bokuto said, slowly pushing his finger inside Kenma, "You have to be patient.. unless you want it to hurt." 

Kenma moaned, tilting his head down, "p-please.."

Bokuto thrusted his finger in and out before adding another, slowly scissoring Kenma open. He tangled his fingers into Kenma's hair, tugging at it and forcing his head back up.

Kenma tilted his head back as moans left his lips, "daddy please dont tease me, I've been good!" He whined out, moving his hips back.

Bokuto pulled his fingers out and pulled down his pants. He poured a good amount of lube on his dick before lining it up with Kenma's hole and slowly pushing it inside, "mmm, you always feel so good kitty" 

Kenma moaned out, gripping the sheets some, "f-fuck… daddy, thank you" he purred.

Bokuto bottomed out, giving Kenma a moment to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out. He held onto Kenma's hips, using them as leverage. 

Kenma moaned out, moving his hips in time with bokuto, "d-daddy you fill me up so well." He whimpered out.

"Fuck kitty," Bokuto groaned, going faster, "You're so tight around me. You like daddy filling you up, don't you?" 

Kenma nodded, moaning as he kept moving his hips in time with bokutos thrusts. "I do daddy! I love when daddy fills me and fucks me like the dirty slut i am." 

"You want me to fill you up with my cum? Huh, kitty?" Bokuto growled, hitting Kenma's sweet spot, "You want Akaashi to know how much of a slut you are? You just couldn't wait till he got here, huh?" 

Kenma gasped, eyes rolling back as bokuto continued to hit his sweet spot, "fuck yes! Yes i want you to fill me up with your cum daddy.. fuck im such a needy, dirty slut." He moaned.

"Fuck, so impatient kitty." Bokuto tsked, thrusting in deeper, "Wanting my cock every second of the day? Wanting me to tie you up and fuck you till you can't move? You're such a dirty cum slut." 

Kenma cried out, gripping the sheets, "y-your cock is so good daddy ! I cant help myself." He whined, "fuck yes im your dirty cum slut." 

Bokuto reached around, grabbing Kenma's cock and teasingly circling his finger around the tip. He continued hitting Kenma's sweet spot, enjoying the sounds he made. 

Kenma squirmed and moaned, biting his lip, "fuck i love you." He whined.

"I love you too, kitty" Bokuto purred sweetly, "Only you until the end of time." 

Kenma looked back at bokuto with soft eyes, giving him a smile then quickly changing to a moaning expression when bokuto hit his sweet spot harder. "F-fuck!"

Bokuto placed his hand on Kenma's lower back, forcing him to arch it before pounding into him even harder, "fuck.. you're so perfect kitty," he whispered softly. 

Kenma arched his back, moaning and whimpering against the mattress, "daddy dont stop! Im gonna cum, !" 

"Cum for me, Kitten" Bokuto groaned, biting his lip, "mmm, such a good boy for me. You deserve to cum this time." 

Kenma screamed as hs came. He had soft pants leaving his lips, "thank you daddy" he purred.

Bokuto thrusted in a few more times before cumming inside of Kenma. He pulled out, kissing Kenma softly, "it's my pleasure," he smiled. 

Kenma hummed, "definitely shower time now." He teased. Kenma bit his lip as he got up, going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He patiently waited until the shower was warm enough and got in. He washed his body, making sure it would be silky smooth for akaashi then moved onto his hair.

Bokuto took the time to get dressed in a pair of tight slacks with a belt and a dress shirt. As soon as he was dressed he went into the kitchen and started breakfast. He figured something light and healthy would be good for their afternoon of activities. 

Once kenma was done the his shower he dried off getting dressed in black skinny jeans and a red oversized shirt. He grumbled trying to dry his hair then put back on his collar. Kenma headed into the kitchen, whining softly when he saw how bokuto was dressed. "Thats not fair. You look too good." He huffed, playfully crossing his arms.

Bokuto chuckled softly as put some of the food on Kenma's plate and handed it to him, "what's the matter kitty? Am I only allowed to look good for you?" He teased lightly, kissing Kenma on the forehead. 

Kenma pouted, "well no… but it makes you irresistible.. and that's not fair." He took the plate, "thank you for breakfast." 

"My pleasure, love" he smiled, grabbing himself a plate too and sitting down at the table, "aren't I supposed to be irresistible though?" He smirked. 

Kenma sent a look bokutos way then sat down at the table, "you always are, i just.. enjoy the view." He spoke, taking a bite.

"I think I have the better view," he smiled, taking a bite of his food. 

"Mm, is that so? Im sure the mirror enjoys the view too." He looked up from his food.

Bokuto took another bite of food, glancing up at Kenma, "the mirror will enjoy the view when I'm fucking you in front of it," he grinned. 

Kenma stopped the fork full of food as he looked at bokuto, "dont fucking tease me like that." He grumbled, taking the bite. 

"Aw cute.. you think that's not a promise," Bokuto hummed, "did you forget that you're mine again as soon as Akaashi and Kuroo leave? I hope you're well rested cause you're not gonna get a break today." 

Kenma licked his lips, tilting his head with a soft smirk, "who says they're leaving? They won't have the energy." He grinned.

"Then they'll just have to watch," Bokuto smirked, "I'm sure you'll enjoy that though." 

Kenma bit his lip, "mm dont act like you won't like it too." 

"I might.." Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, finishing his food, "having an audience watch me fuck you so good does sound pretty appealing."

Kenma let another whine leave his lips soon finishing his food. He got up to clear his plate.

Bokuto got up to clear his plate as well. As soon as he was finished he turned to Kenma, gently tugging on his collar, "Do you want to take this off for Akaashi?" He asked softly. 

Kenma looked up at bokuto, "i mean if i do… you wont be mad? I mean n-not that i think you would.. but like- never mind." 

"Whatever makes you comfortable, kitty" Bokuto cupped his cheek, giving him a kiss on the nose, "If you wanna keep it on you can but it's ok if you take it off." 

Kenma nodded, "promise its okay?" He scrunched his nose after bokuto kissed it.

"I swear," Bokuto gave him a small smile. 

Kenma nodded, "okay.. i will then.. i dont want him to mess it up." He hummed softly, going into the bedroom to take off the collar, seeing the dark spots on his neck. He bit his lip nervously trying to distract himself, setting the collar down then going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Bokuto went to the closet, looking around until he found the box he was looking for. He pulled it out, grabbing one of the cheaper black collars from. It wasn't anything fancy but he knew how nervous Kenma got when he wasn't wearing one. He made his way into the bathroom and held the collar up to Kenma's neck so that he could see it in the bathroom mirror, "how's this, kitty?" 

Kenmas eyes softened as he nodded, "please.." he whispered, biting his lip. After bokuto put on the collar kenma turned around to hug him tightly, "i love you so much."

Bokuto hugged him back tightly, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I love you too kitty." He hummed softly. 

Kenma smiled softly, "thank you." He turned back around to brush his teeth. After he was done brushing his teeth he got on his tiptoes to peck bokutos lips then headed out to the living room.

Bokuto smiled, following him and sitting down on the couch. He pulled out his phone, checking to see if there were any messages from Akaashi or Kuroo. There was only one from Akaashi saying that they were heading over soon. "They should be here soon," Bokuto said, looking up at Kenma. 

Kenma nodded, fiddling with a game on his phone, "how exciting." He teased softly. 

"Don't act like you're not excited," Bokuto teased, "I know you are." 

Kenma smirked at bokuto, "i am excited. Looking forward to seeing if you're the overdressed one." He teased back.

"So what if I am?" Bokuto smirked, hearing the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it, greeting Kuroo and Akaashi and letting them inside. "See Kitty, Akaashi's dressed up too." 

Akaashi looked at them, "kuroo gave me crap about being overdressed." Kenma walked up behind bokuto, whining softly, "you look good akaashi.." he mumbled.

"I- I-It's just not fair," Kuroo pouted, crossing his arms, "you and Bokuto just- n-nevermind!" He huffed, looking away. 

Bokuto hooked his finger under Kuroo's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "Aw, what's the matter Kuroo? Are we just too hot for you and Kenma to handle?" He purred. 

"Yes. Have you seen the both of you?" Kenma huffed, looking at akaashi, "i think the clothes would be better on the floor though." He smirked.

"You guys would like that, wouldn't you" Bokuto teased, "We're the ones who are supposed to be undressing you though." 

"Then do it." Kuroo spoke, looking between bokuto and akaashi. Kenma gave a smirk and nod, "yeah, do it." 

Bokuto picked Kuroo up, pushing him up against the wall and pinning his hands above his head, "Such an eager little slut, aren't you?" He tsked, "Tell me something first though.. did you and Akaashi do what I asked?" 

Kuroo nodded eagerly, "the light system works for me… easy to remember." He spoke, looking at bokuto. 

Kenma purred, guiding akaashi upstairs. "Dont worry keiji, we'll go slow." He hummed.

Bokuto winked at Kenma before turning his attention back to Kuroo. "Do you want to go slow too? Or would you rather me treat you the same way I treat Kenma?" He asked. 

Kuroo turned red looking at him, "well how do you treat kenma..?" 

"Like a filthy little cum slut," Bokuto purred, dragging his thumb across Kuroo's bottom lip, "I talk down to him, hit him, fuck him, electrocute him, tie him up and make him beg for every orgasm… but I suppose since you're a guest, I could be nice.. if you want." 

"Holy shit.. i mean all of them sound interesting… except the hitting and electrocution…" kuroo bit his lip, "so maybe everything else except those two?" 

Bokuto grinned, kissing him roughly before pulling away, "it would be my pleasure," he hummed, eyeing Kuroo up and down, thinking about everything he wanted to do to him. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at bokuto, watching his eyes, "what is it?" 

"Oh nothing," Bokuto smirked, setting Kuroo down and whispering in his ear, "get on your knees for me, slut" he growled softly. 

Akaashi followed Kenma upstairs, trying his best not to look nervous. He'd be lying if he said wasn't at least a little nervous about this though. Bokuto was probably an amazing Dom and Akaashi was just barely figuring all of this out. 

Kuroo bit his lip, looking at bokuto, "and if i dont? I bet kenmas easy hm?" 

Kenma grabbed akaashis hand giving him a soft look, "stop over thinking like you always do. I told you I'd guide you, didnt i? Now, slam me against the wall." He grinned.

Akaashi bit his lip nervously before picking Kenma up and slamming him against the wall. He pinned his arms above his head like he had seen Bokuto do and kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Bokuto chuckled, "Kenma? Easy? Don't make me laugh." He said, grabbing Kuroo by the hair and forcing his head back. He trailed his lips along his jaw, nipping at it lightly, "Now I'm gonna give you two options, ok? You can either do what you're fucking told.. or I can make you. Got it?" He growled. 

Kuroo let out a squeak, looking at bokuto with a grin, "what do you think the answer is? And technically you already laughed therefore your dont make me laugh comment is irrelevant." 

Kenma moaned, kissing akaashi roughly, "just like that" he purred, "now if you can take one of your hands and pull on my collar while we kiss." He hummed against akaashis lips.

Akaashi tugged on Kenma's collar, deepening the kiss before pulling away, "is this new collar for me?" He teased lightly, running his hand up Kenma's thigh. 

Bokuto took a step back, starting to take off his belt, "you know, I wanted to be nice, but since you insist on acting like a bitch, then I'm just gonna have to fuck you like a bitch," he snapped, grabbing Kuroo's hands and tying them up with the belt before gently kicking the backs of his knees and making him fall to the ground. 

Kuroo bit his lip as he fell to his knees, looking at his hands then at bokuto, "oh fuck…" he mumbled.

Kenma purred against akaashis lips, "yes, sir it is. Do you like it?" He grinned, moving his hips some, "do whatever you want or command me to do whatever you want, sir." He kissed akaashi roughly, biting and tugging at his bottom lip.

Akaashi hummed softly, kissing his way along Kenma's neck and leaving small hickies in his place. He set Kenma down, giving him one last kiss before going to sit on the bed, "strip for me," he ordered. 

Bokuto took off his tie, using it as a gag for Kuroo, "What's wrong, hm?" Bokuto purred, "Did you just realize that you fucked up? Do you maybe wanna apologise for being a bitch? Well, it looks like it's a little too late for that," he grinned evilly.

Kuroo whined softly, looking at bokuto with pleading eyes. He tried to move his hands, huffing softly. 

Kenma smirked at akaashi, "if i say no, do you feel comfortable giving punishments? If not then I'll obey." 

"Maybe a few," Akaashi answered, "are you ok with spankings?" He asked. 

Bokuto smirked, leaving Kuroo there for a moment while he went to go grab something from the hall closet. He came back with a small bag and set it down on the coffee table. From the bag he pulled out a small bullet vibrator and a cock ring. He glanced back at Kuroo to see if he was paying any attention. 

Kuroos eyes widened as he watched bokuto and the items he pulled out. He started shaking his head no, making a small noise. 

Kenma nodded, "you can be rough with me. My safe word is red if it gets too much." He purred, leaning in to kiss akaashi roughly. "I promise you wont hurt me, relax."

Akaashi nodded, grabbing Kenma by the collar and kissing him back, "so are you going to be a good kitty and behave or do I have to punish you?" He asked, dropping his voice and making it seem scarier than usual. 

Bokuto ignored Kuroo's pleas and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him to his feet. He bent him over the side of the couch, pulling his pants and underwear down. "You don't really think you were gonna get away without a punishment, hm? Maybe Akaashi let's that bullshit slide but I don't." 

Kuroo grumbled something, letting out another noise once his pants and boxers were down. He whined, trying to move away.

Kenma moaned against akaashis lips, licking his tongue across akaashis bottom lip, "i wanna be a bad kitty, sir." He grinned.

Akaashi stood up, pushing Kenma down, against the bed. He pulled Kenma's pants and underwear growling, "stay" and taking off his belt. 

Bokuto reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and spreading a good amount of it over the vibrator. He slowly pushed it inside of Kuroo, giving him a few moments to adjust before turning it on with the remote. 

Kuroo let out a whimper, moving his hips slightly. He looked back at bokuto with a needy expression.

Kenma grinned, squirming and moving to sit on his knees and face akaashi, "sir, this side of you is soooo sexy." He purred.

Akaashi sent him a glare, turning him back around and pushing him over so his ass was in the air, "I said stay for a reason," he snapped, smacking Kenma's ass with the belt. 

Bokuto let the vibrator run for a little while, enjoying the needy whines that came out of Kuroo's mouth. As soon as it sounded like he was getting close, he grabbed the cock ring, slipping it on Kuroo's dick. He sat down on the couch, grabbing a magazine off the table and putting his feet up. 

Kuroo let moans try to leave his lips, getting frustrated by the tie in his mouth. He turned to look at bokuto, rolling his eyes when he noticed the man reading or pretending to read. He turned back to the belt around his wrists and got an idea, slowly trying to loosen the belt to get free.

Kenma moaned, wiggling his ass towards akaashi, "im sorry sir. I cant help it, you're turning me on so much. I wanted to see your face." He whined.

Akaashi hit him with the belt again, a little harder this time, "if you really wanted to see my face then you would have behaved the first time I asked.. you just want to be bad instead." 

Bokuto hummed softly to himself, looking over an article about sea sponges. He would have to ask Kenma to order more magazines like these. They seemed to be the only interesting ones that came. After a few minutes of reading he noticed that it had become strangely quiet. He looked over at Kuroo, noticing that he was trying to escape. He rolled his eyes, setting down his magazine, "what do you think you're doing?" He growled, "Oh no. You don't get to act like a brat and not take the punishment too. Come here." He snapped, grabbing Kuroo by the wrists and dragging him up the stairs. 

Kuroo gave small whimpers as they went upstairs. He tried to tug away from bokutos grip, groaning when bokuto tightened his grip.

Kenma moaned, "being bad is so much fun though! Harder!" He cried, shaking his ass towards akaashi.

Akaashi hit him again even harder, "Now I get why Bokuto calls you a slut so often," he growled, hitting him again, "I bet you love being used, huh? You're not even dating me and you're allowing me to hit you and fuck you? What a dirty slut." 

Bokuto kicked the door to the bedroom open, dragging Kuroo into the room and to the closet, "Stop struggling like a bitch!" He snapped, "You did this to yourself. Can't even behave for five seconds." He grumbled, pulling a bunch of different bags and boxes out of the closet. 

Kenma moaned louder, nodding his head quickly, "i love being used! U-use me please! Fuck me like im your dirty slut!" He cried out, his eyes widening when he heard the door kicked open. Kenma turned his head to see a furious bokuto, "oh you fucked up.. big time kuro. Fuck im jealous now." He whined the last part quietly.

Kuroos eyes widened when he heard kenma, turning his head back and fourth between the two. He stopped struggling and looked at bokuto curiously.

Bokuto grabbed all the stuff he needed before pulling Kuroo out of the room, "sorry to interrupt you two," said, closing the door on the way out and leading Kuroo back into the living room. 

Akaashi stared at the door for a few seconds before turning back to Kenma, "don't get distracted," he huffed, hitting Kenma with the belt, "Right now you're under my control. Not his." 

Kenma nodded quickly, "y-yes sir! Fuck thats so hot… control me and use me like the slut i am sir." He whined.

Kuroo followed bokuto nervously, looking at him the entire time, mumbling an "im sorry." 

"Sorry isn't going to save you now," he growled, setting the stuff down on the table and taking the restraints off of Kuroo. He grabbed a spool of rope and pushed Kuroo back onto the couch. He used the rope to tie Kuroo's wrists to his thighs, ensuring that he couldn't move or try to escape again. He took the gag out of Kuroo's mouth and grabbed a better one. "Anything you want to say before you lose your talking privileges again?" He asked. 

Kuroo whined, squirming softly then looking at bokuto, "p-please im sorry… I'll follow your orders please bo…" he bit his lip.

"I think you mean please SIR," he corrected, grabbing Kuroo's face and forcing him to look at him, "and I already told you it was too late for that. After all the back talk and struggling.. do you really expect me to forgive you so easily? You couldn't even get through your first punishment without acting up. No.. you need to learn your lesson." He hummed, putting the gag on Kuroo. 

Akaashi took off his pants and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand. He poured some of it on his fingers and started teasing at Kenma's hole, circling his fingers around it but not actually sticking them in. 

Kenma whined, "sir.. i-i don't need your fingers… i need you to feel you, please sir!" He cried out, moving his hips back.

Kuroo whined, "please sir." He spoke, giving another whine when he was gagged. He squirmed slightly impatient.

Bokuto took the cock ring off of Kuroo and put on a better one that vibrated. He turned the intensity up on the bullet before going to work, tying Kuroo up some more. He started at his feet, tying his ankles together and creating a pretty rope pattern all the way up to his knees. 

"You're just going to have to be patient," Akaashi purred, slipping the tip of his finger in before pulling it out again, "you said I could use you like slut, so I intend to take my time with you." 

Kenma moaned, nodding, "y-yes sir I'll be patient for you." He whined out, trying to keep his hips still.

Kuroo groaned, squirming his hips as he tried to get some friction. He whined against the gag when he felt the vibrations go up.

Bokuto sat on the coffee table, admiring his work, "For the record, it's probably a good thing that you said no to me hitting you. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to sit for weeks," he smiled, tapping his feet happily, "Hmm.. if I could choke you though.. How do you feel about choking?" He asked. 

Akaashi smirked, slowly pushing one of his fingers inside and thrusting it in and out, "you're so pretty when you're on your knees for me," he purred. 

Kenma melted at the compliment, a needy whine leaving his lips, "t-thank you sir.. i want to be on my knees for you more." 

Kuroos eyes widened at bokutos comment, trying to speak, "what do you mean by hitting?" It came out more muffled, "c-choking? Eh? Do it. You wont." 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the neck, choking him for a few seconds before releasing his grip, "Don't challenge me unless you want to find out," he smirked. 

Akaashi inserted another finger, slowly scissoring Kenma open, "mm, I bet you do, kitty. You want me to fuck you like a dirty slut and make you cum, huh?" He purred. 

Kenma moaned, nodding "y-yes sir! Over and over again until im begging you to stop! Please sir!"

Kuroo moaned, eyes rolling back. When bokuto let go he felt his face flush in embarrassment, "oh" he muffled.

"Mmm, such a slut," Bokuto grinned, "who knew something so small could turn you on so much." He teased, "you want me to do it again?" 

Akaashi took his fingers out and spread some of the lube on his dick before pushing it inside of Kenma. He grabbed Kenma by the hair, pulling his head back. He didn't give him very much time to adjust before he started thrusting inside of him. 

Kenma moaned out "fuck yes," he tilted his head back and arched his back, moving his hips to meet akaashis thrusts.

Kuroos face turned even redder, he nodded slowly letting a whine escape him. He squirmed, moving his hips together.

"Well too bad," Bokuto smirked, standing up and moving behind Kuroo. He grabbed him by the throat, whispering "just kidding" in his ear before choking him again. 

"Fuck.." Akaashi muttered, starting at a rough pace. He held onto Kenma's hips, using them for leverage as he pounded into him. 

"Fuck! H-harder!" Kenma cried out, moving onto his elbows and arching his ass up. "Fuck i need more!" 

Kuroos eyes rolled back, a soft gasp leaving him. He turned bright red as he closed his eyes.

Bokuto took the gag off of Kuroo, gently massaging his jaw and kissing him on the lips, "mm, do you hear them upstairs?" He asked softly, "Can you hear how much fun they're having?" 

Akaashi changed the angle, thrusting in deeper and hitting Kenma's prostate. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on Kenma's hip, "You like that Kitty?" He purred, "You like it when I pound into like you're a whore?" 

Kenma screamed with pleasure when akaashi hit his sweet spot, gripping the sheets. He moaned out, "i fucking love it! Im your whore sir!" 

Kuroo moaned listening to them, he softly kissed bokuto. "I do hear them sir. And all the fun they're having." He whined. 

"You wanna know why we're not having fun like they are?" Bokuto hummed, running his fingers through Kuroo's hair. "It's because you wanted to be a brat. You know in a few minutes Kenma's gonna cum.. and so is Akaashi.. but you know who's not going to cum today? You.. because you wanted to be a brat.. and brats don't get to cum." 

Akaashi bit his lip, going even harder, "Fuck you feel so good! Such a good little whore. You want me to cum inside you, huh? Do you want me to fill you up like the good whore you are?" 

Kenma moaned, panting softly, "f-fill me up sir! Mmm i love feeling so full like the whore i am! P-please dont stop sir!" He whined out. 

Kuroo whined softly, "p-please sir! Please let me cum today! Let me feel how good your cock feels pounding into me. Fuck please sir, i need you.. i crave you." He purred.

Bokuto hummed, thinking about it for a moment before taking off the cock ring, "give me one good reason why I should" he smirked. 

Akaashi pulled Kenma's hair, continuing to thrust inside him over and over again. He could feel himself getting closer with each thrust. 

Kenma cried out, moving his hips in time with akaashis thrusts, moaning out his name. "Please let me cum sir!"

Kuroo whined softly, "please I'll be good ! Please! Fuck i need you so bad sir."

Bokuto grinned, untying Kuroo's hands for him, "if you want me to fuck you so bad then get on your hands and knees," he whispered in his ear. 

"Cum for me, Kitty" Akaashi groaned, "you've been so good, you've earned it." 

Kenma screamed out as he came, continuing to move his hips with akaashi. "T-thank you sir."

Kuroo quickly got on his hands and knees, slightly hating how needy he felt right now. He bit his lip as he waited for bokuto.

Bokuto removed the vibrator before slowly pushing himself inside of Kuroo. He wrapped his hand around Kuroo's throat, choking him as he did so. 

Akaashi came soon after Kenma, filling him up with his cum. He pulled out, flopping down next to Kenma and pulling him into his arms, "God that felt amazing," he mumbled softly. 

Kenma purred, snuggling close to akaashi, "well you better rest up for round two." He grinned, kissing his cheek. "You did really well, sir."

Kuroo gasped, tilting his head back, a groan leaving his lips once bokuto let go. "Fuck sir, you feel so good."

Bokuto groaned softly as he began thrusting in and out, "I don't care how close you think you are. You don't cum until I let you, got it?" He purred. 

Akaashi kissed Kenma on the forehead, holding him close, "Thank you, kitty" he hummed softly. 

Kenma purred, kissing his cheek. "I mean it, using a belt so hot." He whined.

Kuroo nodded, "yes sir!" He cried out, biting his lip afterwards.

Bokuto started going faster, holding onto Kuroo's hips as he pounded into him. He smirked, listening to the sweet sounds that Kuroo made. 

"Hmm, I'm sure Bokuto has better toys somewhere in here," Akaashi grinned. "Maybe something that'll leave more marks.. I think we'd have to ask him beforehand though." 

Kenma smirked, looking at him, "just walk into the closet and you'll have your answer. Besides, can't you hear they're busy now and i want more." Kenma licked his lips as he moved to straddle then grind on akaashis lap. "More, more, more." He moaned by akaashis ear.

Kuroos eyes rolled back, moaning at each thrust. "Fuck fuck fuck! God yes! Thank you sir!" He cried out.

Bokuto found Kuroo's sweet spot, hitting it over and over again. His grip on Kuroo's hips tightened as he slammed into him. He was sure Kuroo would have some nice bruises there tomorrow. 

Akaashi pushed Kenma off and rolled over on top of him. He slowly began grinding his hips against Kenma's as he whispered in his ear, "Such a needy little slut I see," he growled softly, "I guess Bokuto never taught you how to be patient." 

Kenma moaned, grinding his hips up, "mmm i was taught but i cant help it… I've been craving this for so long sir." He purred.

Kuroo screamed with pleasure, his head dropping down, "f-fuck sir im- please let me cum!" He cried.

Bokuto grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back up, "Not yet," he growled, continuing to thrust into him. 

"Hmm, well I think you need to be retaught," Akaashi hummed, rolling off of him. "Stand up." 

Kenma stood up, licking his lips. "What are you going to teach me sir?"

Kuroo whined, tilting his head back, "p-please i can't- i can't hold it!" He whimpered.

"Mmm, you're gonna have to," Bokuto teased, "Unless you're planning on disobeying me again. What's wrong? Did Akaashi never teach you how to hold it in?" He taunted evilly. He knew he was being unrealistic, expecting Kuroo to hold it in for long but he didn't care. He wanted to see just how far he could push him until he caved. 

Akaashi got up and went to the closet, looking through the rather large selection of toys that Bokuto owned. He took his time picking out a few of them before walking back to Kenma, "I think we should play a little game to teach you how to be more patient." He smiled. 

Kenma fidgeted impatiently as he watched akaashi, licking his lips some. Kenma grinned when akaashi came back, "mm i love leveling up sir. What game is it?" 

Kuroo gasped, shutting his eyes, "fuck no we have the most vanilla sex ever!" He whined, moving his hips back towards bokuto, "i-I'll do my best sir." 

"That's my good boy," he hummed as he wrapped his hand around Kuroo's dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts, "Sex is only gonna get better after this. Just think of all the amazing things that Akaashi's learning right now. Things that he can do to you later." 

"You're going to be nice and tied up," Akaashi hummed as he began tying Kenma's hands behind his back, "and I'm going to do whatever I want to you.. and if you whine or beg or ask for more then you're going to be punished. Got it, kitty?" 

Kenma licked his lips, nodding, "yes sir." He purred, looking at akaashi.

Kuroo whined, tilting his head back, "fuck… sir please dont tease me- i need to- fuck please let me!" 

"Hmmmm, I guess you've been good enough for it," Bokuto smirked, "Go on Kitty. Cum for me like the dirty slut you are," 

Akaashi kissed Kenma's neck, trailing his hands down Kenma's chest and teasing at one of his nipples. He grabbed the clamps that he had gotten from the closet and put them on Kenma's nipples, tightening them so that they would stay. 

Kenma bit his lip hard, trying not to make a sound. His eyes fluttered shut, trying to ignore the pleasure. 

Kuroo cried out as he came, panting heavily. He looked back at bokuto with tired yet blissed eyes.

Bokuto thrusted in a few more times before cumming inside of him. "Still no respect, I see." He tsked, tugging at Kuroo's hair, "and after I was so nice and let you cum." He huffed, slipping his fingers back inside Kuroo and rubbing them against his already overly sensitive prostate. 

Akaashi's hands moved down to his dick, gently massaging the base of it before pulling away. "You look so pretty when you're all tied up like this. It makes me just want to sit back and enjoy the view." 

Kenma tried everything not to whine, a small noise getting caught in his throat. He quickly looked away hoping akaashi didnt hear it. 

Kuroo cried out, “i-im sorry sir! Thank you for letting me cum, t-thank you sir.” he arched his back, whining softly. “P-please sir im sensitive.. I learned my lesson.” 

Bokuto continued to run his fingers over Kuroo's prostate, ignoring his pleas. He enjoyed watching the other man squirm underneath him, "Did you now? You'd think that I wouldn't have to teach you this but you're just so disrespectful." 

"Actually.. I think I will take the time to enjoy this view," Akaashi hummed, walking away from Kenma and sitting on the bed in a spot where Kenma could see him. He spread his legs, running his hand over his cock and moaning softly. 

Kenma started to fidget as he watched akaashi, chewing on his bottom lip. He wanted to whine more than anything but kept quiet.

“P-please…. I did learn. I'm so sorry sir. It wont happen again.. Fuck.. i'm so thankful you let me cum sir.” kuroo whimpered out. 

Bokuto pulled his fingers out slowly, "I want to hear you say that the first time, got it?" He purred, pulling Kuroo into his arms. 

Akaashi put on a show for Kenma, slowly jerking himself off while moaning out Kenma's name. He watched the way Kenma squirmed, knowing that this must be like torture for him. 

Kenma watched with hunger in his eyes, squirming and soon giving in to let out a needy whine. He bit his lip after, looking down.

Kuroo nodded quickly, “yes sir.. Thank you sir.” he spoke softly, nuzzling close to bokuto. 

Bokuto held him close, gently running his fingers through his hair and kissing him on the forehead, "you were so good," he murmured softly. 

Akaashi looked up at Kenma, hearing him whine. He stood up and walked back over to Kenma, grabbing the whip he had gotten from the closet, "What was that?" Akaashi tsked softly, "don't tell me you're being impatient already." 

“I-it was nothing sir…” kenma mumbled, looking down. He chewed on his lip nervously.

Kuroo hummed softly, “you were amazing as well… i cant believe thats what you and kenma do all the time..” he mumbled. 

"Kenma behaves a little better, but it's still pretty intense," Bokuto hummed, turning Kuroo's face to look at him, "are you feeling ok?" He asked softly. 

"Don't lie to me, Kitty" Akaashi growled, hitting Kenma on the thigh with the whip, "I know what I heard." 

Kenma gasped softly, looking at akaashi, “mmm are you sure that's what you heard? I've been so good.” he purred.

Kuroo nodded, “yeah, i feel great. Are you feeling okay?” he looked at bokuto with soft eyes.

Bokuto nodded, giving him a small smile, "I feel amazing" he purred, kissing Kuroo on the nose. 

"You? Good? Somehow I don't believe that" Akaashi teased, hitting him with the whip again, "Lying will just get you in more trouble kitty." 

Kenma bit his lip as he looked at akaashi, “o-okay it slipped out.. I was trying to be good, I really was.” he whined.

Kuroo scrunched his nose as he looked at bokuto, “i'm glad… should we check on them or what do we do now…?” 

"We could check on them if you want.. or we could stay here and relax for a moment," Bokuto purred, rubbing circles along Kur oo's back, "whichever one you want." 

Akaashi tugged on Kenma's collar, kissing him softly, "thank you for being honest. I know it must be hard to watch but I know you can do it Kitty.. no more whining though. It makes you sound like a desperate slut." He hummed, dragging his thumb across Kenma's bottom lip and using his other hand to tug at the clamps. 

Kenma opened his mouth slightly, giving akaashi a needy expression. “I’ll do my best sir” he spoke, arching his body some.

Kuroo hummed, “I mean I'm curious but I'm also comfy.. That's a hard decision bo.” 

"I could always carry you up there if you want," Bokuto offered, "or we could just listen to them from down here," 

"Good boy," Akaashi purred, running his hands down Kenma's body, gently gliding his fingers over his hips. He got down on his knees, leaving gentle kisses along Kenma's thighs. 

Kenma chewed on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, staying quiet.

Kuroo hummed looking at bokuto, “hmm i dont really hear anything, are they done?” 

"I'm not sure," Bokuto hummed, trying to listen to see if he could hear anything, "maybe Kenma wore him out," he teased lightly. 

Akaashi slowly licked his way from the base of Kenma's dick to the tip, taking it into his mouth for a moment before moving back down to Ken ma's thigh and leaving soft kisses on it. 

Kenma kept chewing on his lip, bucking his hips slightly. He tried his best to stay quiet, squirming under akaashis touch. 

Kuroo looked at him, “i mean it's very rare we have more than one round and kenma seems like the type to want…. Several…” he blushed some, ''I almost feel jealous of kenma but I don't have enough energy. Maybe we should make sure akaashi is okay?”

Bokuto nodded, picking Kuroo up and carrying him upstairs to the bedroom. He knocked on the door softly, waiting for someone to answer. 

"You're doing better than I thought you would, kitty" Akaashi purred, nipping at his thigh. He stood up once he heard the knock on the door, "stay here," he ordered, walking to the door and answering it, "Aw, is Kuroo tired out already?" He teased, stepping aside so the two men could come in. 

Kuroo scoffed, “shut up keiji. I was worried about you.” he huffed in annoyance. Kenma turned bright red, continuing to look forward and not move. He stayed silent and waited for akaashi to come back.

"How sweet," Akaashi said teasingly, "You should be more worried about Kenma though. He's the one suffering right now." 

Bokuto carried Kuroo inside the room, setting him down on the bed. His eyes fell on Kenma, tied up in the middle of the room. "Oooh what's going on here?" He smirked. "Was kitty being bad?" 

"More like impatient and needy," Akaashi answered, coming up behind Kenma and slapping him on the ass. 

Kenma bit his lip hard, squirming slightly. He looked over his shoulder at akaashi. Kuroo watched them with wide eyes, “did kenma teach you that? Damn…” he mumbled. 

"What's the matter, Kuroo?" Akaashi purred, slowly inserting one of his fingers into Kenma's ass, "Are you jealous of Kenma? Do I need to teach you a lesson when we get home too?" 

Kuroos eyes widened, a challenging smirk crossing his lips, “who said it's me getting the lesson?” he grinned playfully.

Kenma bit his lip harder, looking at bokuto with needy eyes. He moved his hips towards akaashi.

Akaashi noticed the needy look in Kenma's eyes. He grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him, "Bokuto's not going to help you kitty. They're just our audience now. They'll get to watch me fuck you like this." He purred. 

Kenma opened his mouth to speak but only a breathy moan left his lips, looking into akaashis eyes he licked his lips hungrily. “Then let's give them a show.” he whispered. 

"Get on your knees then," Akaashi whispered back, kissing him roughly, "I want your ass in the air." 

Kenma gasped softly as he nodded, getting onto his knees and leaning forward. He huffed in annoyance as he tried to place his hands down, remembering they were tied behind his back. He looked up at akaashi to see if the man would help. 

Akaashi got on his knees behind Kenma, helping him lean forward so he didn't accidentally hurt himself. As soon as he was settled, Akaashi wasted no time lining himself up with Kenma's hole and slowly thrusting in. 

Kenma moaned out, wiggling his hips in a teasing way. "F-fuck….thank you." Kenma purred.

Akaashi found Kenma's prostate rather quickly this time and thrusted against it over and over again. He slapped Kenma's ass, growling in his ear, "you're such a good little slut for me aren't you?" 

Bokuto smirked, pulling Kuroo into his lap and forcing him to watch, "look at how good Kenma is," he purred, "I want you to take notes. You have to be a good little slut too." 

Kuroos eyes widened as he watched eagerly, "you must have trained him so well." He teased slightly. 

Kenma moaned out, arching his back. "F-fuck… im such a good little slut for you sir! Thank you for f-fucking me!" 

Akaashi picked up the pace, pounding into him. He tangled his fingers in Kenma's hair, pulling his head back, "You like my cock in you, don't you, you whore? I bet you want me and Bokuto to fuck you like this, huh?" 

Kenma cried out, tilting his head back. "Yes please! Fuck yes! I want to be yours and daddys dirty whore." He moaned.

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo and Bokuto, giving them a wink as he continued to thrust into Kenma, "Why don't you tell your daddy what I taught you, huh?" He teased, "or did you not learn anything from me today?"

Kenma whimpered out, looking at bokuto and kuroo, "s-sir taught me to be patient." He licked his lips. Kuroo looked at the two with wide eyes, "fuck kaashi." 

"Hmm, I thought I taught you that already," Bokuto tsked, looking down at Kenma, "Were you just so desperate for Akaashi that you forgot?" He taunted. 

"Mmm, I think he was," Akaashi purred, continuing to pound into him, "He was being such a need slut earlier, begging me for more." 

Kenma whimpered, arching his back, "'m sorry daddy i just wanted sir so much… i was a needy slut." He moaned, "s-sir please.. i need m-more!" 

Akaashi picked up the pace, hitting Kenma's sweet spot with each thrust, "You're lucky we're so generous," Akaashi taunted, "or else you'd be getting nothing right now." 

Kenma moaned, nodding quickly, "thank you sir! You're so kind thank you!" He let out a higher pitched moan, "sir im so close-"

"Then cum for me Kitty," Akaashi purred, "I wanna hear you scream my name." 

Kenma screamed out as he came, his eyes rolling back. "T-thank you sir." He whined out.

Akaashi thrusted in a few more times before finishing inside of Kenma. He pulled out slowly and went to work untying Kenma's hands. As soon as he was free he pulled Kenma onto his arms, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Kenma purred softly, looking up at akaashi, "so, we'll see you two tomorrow at the movies yeah?" He gave a smile. 

"Of course," Akaashi smiled back, holding Kenma close to him, "Be good until then though.. and try to be patient," he teased lightly. 

Kenma smiled, "I'll do my best." He teased back. 

Kuroo looked at them confused, "so after all that hes just gonna have a normal conversation?" 

Bokuto shrugged, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist, "Kenma usually recovers pretty quickly… unless it's really intense." He hummed, leaving a kiss on Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo nodded, "well thanks for teaching us, we had fun." He smiled. 

Kenma looked over at kuroo and nodded, "of course. Glad to be of service." He winked at akaashi.

"It was our pleasure," Bokuto smiled, looking down at Kuroo, "make sure you're a good little slut for Akaashi," he teased, "Otherwise I might have to teach Akaashi how to really control you." 

Kuroo bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Okay.. i will.." 

"You guys can stay for a while," Bokuto offered, "Unless you think you can stand after all the fun we had," 

"I'm sure i can." Kuroo tested, sending a look towards bokuto. "Besides i need to uh finish some chemistry work if i'm going to go out again tomorrow." 

Kenma gave kuroo a look then kissed akaashis cheek, whispering, "have fun with him. Remember his safe word just in case. You did amazing." He purred happily then got up, moving onto the bed by bokuto.

"Remember to use plenty of lube with that chemistry work," Bokuto teased, "have fun you two," he said, waving to the two of them. 

Kuroos face flushed as he got up, “s-shut up bokuto. Jesus.” he grumbled, heading back downstairs to get dressed. Kenma pouted playfully, “awh you embarrassed him.”

"He deserved it," Bokuto chuckled, kissing Kenma on the top of the head, "He was being a brat the entire time." 

Kenma hummed, snuggling into bokuto, “and to think he called akaashi the brat.” he teased lightly. 

"I think they both might be brats," Bokuto hummed, wrapping his arm around Kenma, "How was Akaashi though?" 

Kenma purred, “could be more aggressive with me but he actually didn't need much direction. After I told him to do whatever he wanted to me he did. He didn't hurt me.” kenma pouted at the last sentence. 

Bokuto smirked, tugging on Kenma's collar, "mm that's ok Kitty.. besides, that's my job anyways," he purred, kissing Kenma roughly before pulling away. 

Kenma kissed back, humming softly. “It was a nice experience but it was…. Off i guess. Probably because I’ve gotten used to you.” he grinned softly, “come on, we should be kind enough to see them out.”

Bokuto nodded, standing up and heading downstairs with Kenma, "thanks for having fun with us," he smiled, winking at the two, "if you ever need any more lessons we're always available for teaching." 

"Hmm, maybe in the future if we ever want to try out something more.. advanced," Akaashi hummed, giving Kuroo a look. 

Kuroo nodded, “yeah.. We’ll let you all know. Thanks again.” he spoke after getting dressed then a smirk crossed his face, “besides, everyone else has had a chance with the pretty kitty.” 

Kenmas eyes widened as he stood behind bokuto, “hah…. Maybe later on…” he mumbled, fiddling with bokuto's hand.

"You'd have to learn how to be a Dom before that anyways," Bokuto hummed, holding onto Kenma's hand, "Right now you're still just a bottom." 

Akaashi smirked, intertwining his fingers with Kuroo's. "Maybe if you behave I'll teach you a little bit about being a dom." 

Kuroo smirked, squeezing his hand. “Please do. We’re off, see you two tomorrow!” 

Kenma laid his head on bokuto's arm softly, waving at the pair as they left. Once the door closed, Kenma looked at bokuto, “would you really let him dom me?” he asked softly. 

"Not yet.." Bokuto said, looking down at Kenma, "He has no idea what he's doing yet.. and not if you're not comfortable with it." He hummed, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. 

Kenma nodded slowly, “okay… i'm excited for the movies tomorrow, its been a while.” he smiled, changing the subject. 

"I am too," Bokuto smiled back, pulling Kenma over to the couch and sitting down with him in his lap, "It'll be fun getting to spend some time out of the house," 

Kenma nodded, curling into his chest, “i found one downside with akaashi after sex though, hes not that warm. But that's your job anyways,” he grinned playfully. 

Bokuto chuckled softly, holding Kenma close to him, "We can't have Akaashi stealing my job now can we," he smirked, "Kuroo's not nearly as cuddly as you after sex." 

Kenma smiled, “that's my job anyways.” he kissed bokuto's cheek, “and no, i think i would die if akaashi took your job.” he kissed bokuto softly. 

Bokuto kissed him back lovingly, "You'll always be mine, kitty" he hummed softly, "I love you so much." 

Kenma cupped his cheeks, kissing his nose, “i love you so much more. Thank you for everything you do for me… even if I'm a brat sometimes.” 

"You know I love it when you act like a brat though," Bokuto smirked, kissing Kenma on the nose, "And I would do anything for you." 

Kenma smiled softly, “how did i get so lucky bo?” He placed small, loving kisses all over bokuto's face. 

"I think I'm the one that should be asking that question," Bokuto smiled, "You're the most amazing person.. so beautiful and sweet and supportive." He hummed, gently cupping Kenma's face, "I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.. or a better best friend." 

Kenma leaned into his touch giving a smile, "really? Im your best friend? Awh babe how sweet." He grinned playfully. 

"Of course you're my best friend," Bokuto grinned, "You know all my embarrassing secrets and I know all of yours" he teased lightly. 

Kenma nodded, "hm, i do have some embarrassing ones don't i? What a better friend to have to keep them." He kissed bokutos nose.

"All your secrets are safe with me," Bokuto smirked, "Even the one where you got attacked by that stray cat," 

Kenma huffed softly, "it seemed friendly and i only wanted to help." He laid his head on bokuto chest.

Bokuto rubbed his back gently, kissing on the top of the head, "maybe one day we'll get a cat," he smiled. 

"Ooh please! It'll be our fur baby." He smiled, closing his eyes. "Do you ever think about if i didnt go to that party we never would've met?" 

"I'm glad you went, even if it wasn't a very good night," Bokuto hummed, "but it lead to something amazing," 

Kenma nodded, smiling wide. "It sure did. I think i would die if i ever saw him again. God i am so lucky." He placed a loving kiss on bokutos chest then neck.

"I think I would kick his ass if I ever saw him again," Bokuto said, holding Kenma close, "he better hope we never run into him." 

Kenma smiled, "bo we wont. But it's hot that you're so protective." He purred, kissing bokuto softly.

Bokuto kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair, "you're too precious to not be protected," he hummed softly. 

"Mm is that the reason?" He teased, giving him another kiss then placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Ok maybe I'm just a little over protective.." Bokuto admitted, "but I have a reason to be. I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again." 

Kenma cupped his cheek giving a small smile, "kou, no one will. Unless you decided to leave no one will hurt me." 

"I'm never gonna leave you Kitty" Bokuto smiled, kissing him softly, "You're stuck with me forever,"

Kenma grinned softly, "that almost sounds like a proposal." He teased, kissing his cheek. "I don't mind being stuck with you forever."

"Shh don't ruin the surprise," Bokuto teased lightly, "I don't have enough money for a ring yet… but I was thinking about getting you something else but I can't tell you what it is." 

Kenmas eyes widened, "oh… babe you could literally propose with a ring pop and id think you're funny but id still say yes in a heartbeat. I dont need a fancy ring or anything i just need you." He smiled, kissing bokutos forehead.

"I don't have the money for a ring pop either," Bokuto smirked, sticking his tongue out at Kenma, "all my money is already going to the other surprise… I think you'll like it though," he smiled, kissing Kenma softly. 

Kenmas eyes widened, "babe… whether id like it or not you shouldn't be spending so much… like im… im not worth it." He pouts.

"It's not that much," Bokuto promised, "and don't say that.. you're worth everything to me," 

Kenma frowned, kissing him softly. "I love you baka." He mumbled. "As long as its not too much okay? "

"It's not, I promise," Bokuto hummed, "and I love you too, kitty" 

"Food time?" He hummed, nuzzling close to bokuto, "i want pancakes."

"Ooh, pancakes sound good," Bokuto grinned, "we both would have to get up though." 

"Mm carry me, please." He whined, holding onto bokuto.

Bokuto chuckled softly, picking Kenma up and carrying him into the kitchen. He set him down on the counter while he searched through the cabinets and the fridge for the supplies that he needed. 

Kenma smiled softly as he watched him, swinging his feet lightly, "can i help at all?" 

"You could measure out the ingredients if you want," Bokuto smiled, setting the supplies down next to. He grabbed the frying pan from one of the cabinets and set it down on the stove before turning on the burner. 

Kenma nodded, looking at the ingredients then doing his best to measure them out. He held the measuring cup up to eye level to focus on it. "Is that even?"

Bokuto looked at the measuring cup for a moment before nodding, "it looks pretty even to me.. it doesn't have to be perfect kitty." 

"But i want it to be" he tilted his head looking at bokuto, "perfect measurement means less wasted product. Means less money being spent to buy new stuff." 

"We're gonna eat it all eventually anyways," Bokuto hummed, "Nothing's wasted if you actually use it, right?" 

"If we over fill and have to dump some out." Kenma stuck his tongue out then continued to measure the other ingredients.

Bokuto chuckled, kissing Kenma on the cheek, "I guess you have a point kitty." He hummed softly. 

"I know i do." He grinned, looking at bokuto, "i measured out everything."

"Thank you kitty," Bokuto smiled as he began mixing all of the ingredients into a bowl. As soon as he was done he poured a small amount of it into the pan, watching it bubble. 

Kenma watched in fascination as the pancake started to bubble. He swung his feet softly fidgeting.

Bokuto flipped the pancake over, waiting a few minutes before he put it onto a plate. He repeated the process over and over again until all the batter was gone and they had a decent stack of pancakes. "What do you want on top?" Bokuto asked, as he raised out the bowl and the pan. 

"Hmmmm….. syrup and chocolate chips?" He looked at bokuto, "actually do we have any?" He twitched his nose in thought as he hopped down from the counter and walked to the cabinet, making a dramatic gasp. "We dont!"

"I think you are the last of them a few days ago," Bokuto hummed, "We might have chocolate bars though. We can shred them up or cut them into little pieces." 

Kenma whined softly, walking over to bokuto and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thats a lot of work, just syrup is fine." He rubbed his head on bokutos back.

Bokuto smiled, grabbing the syrup from the fridge. He put a few pancakes on Kenma's plate and covered them with syrup before handing it to Kenma and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Kenma smiled wide as he walked to the table, "I'll take care of the dishes. Thank you for the meal." He hummed.

Bokuto put some pancakes on his plate at well, covering them with syrup before sitting down at the table with Kenma, "it's my pleasure," he said, giving him a small smile and taking a bite of his food. 

Kenma smiled, taking a bite of his food. A soft grin crossed his face, "see they're perfect because i measured it out perfectly then i had a handsome cook do all the extra work." He teased.

"Well I had a great view to look at," Bokuto winked at him, taking a bite of his food, "and a great helper." 

Kenma hummed in delight as he continued to eat. Once he was done he got up to wash the dishes, washing and drying them. He took bokutos plate and cleaned it as well, packing up the leftover pancakes and putting them in the fridge. Kenma gave a smile to bokuto, "disney movies and bed now?" He watched bokuto nod and head upstairs. He gave a soft smile once in bed, curling up next to bokuto and closing his eyes. 

In the morning kenma woke up to an empty bed, he gave a small whine until he heard the shower running. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, stripping down then getting in with bokuto, "you could've woken me up ya know?"

"You looked so peaceful though," Bokuto smiled, rinsing out his shampoo, "It would have been a crime to wake you up," he teased lightly. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some on his hand, gently massaging it through Kenma's hair, "How'd you sleep Kitty?" He asked. 

Kenma hummed, tilting his head back. "Very well, how about you? Also i was peaceful because you were there babe." He smiled some.

"I always sleep good when I'm with you," Bokuto grinned, helping Kenma rinse the soap out of his hair, "Are you excited for today?" 

Kenma nodded, shutting his eyes, "i am excited. It's been so long and we get to see a cool movie…. Unless you wanna make out the entire time but that seems like a waste of money." He teased lightly.

"We could always make out at home," Bokuto smirked, giving him a kiss, "Or I could tease you while you try to watch the movie." 

Kenma whined, kissing back. "That's definitely not fair." He huffed softly.

"Aw, why not kitty?" Bokuto teased, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist and pulling him closer. 

Kenma cupped bokutos face, looking at him, "because I'd want you to fuck me right there, in front of everyone and well.. they don't deserve that kind of show." He smirked.

"That's why you would have to wait until we got home," Bokuto smirked, pressing his body against Kenma's, "We can't have the whole theater knowing about how horny you are, now can we?" 

Kenma licked his lips, "no we can't have that." He hummed softly, leaning over to grab the soap.

Bokuto slapped his ass and then turned to grab his conditioner. He put some in his hair, waiting for it to settle in. 

Kenma squeaked softly, putting some body wash in his hands then gently rubbing it over his skin. When he was done he took the leftover soap and started rubbing it on bokuto, grinning softly.

Bokuto hummed softly, letting Kenma rub the soap on him. He tilted Kenma's chin up, leaving soft kisses on his face. 

Kenma scrunched his face some, "hey don't distract me!" He looked up at bokuto, finishing with the soap.

"You're the distracting one," Bokuto teased, "I have my sexy, naked, wet boyfriend in front of me and you expect me not to kiss him? That's just not fair." 

"You're the one to be talking." Kenma hummed, running his hands down bokutos arms, "so sexy."

"You're sexier though," Bokuto hummed, kissing Kenma softly, "you're irresistible." 

Kenma kissed back, gently biting bokutos bottom lip, "mhm. You really have to stop talking about yourself babe." He smiled, moving to rinse off.

"You know I'm talking about you," Bokuto smirked, "You're always so beautiful and sweet.. and delicious," he added, winking at Kenma. 

Kenma rolled his eyes playfully, "im getting out now." He hummed, getting out of the shower and grabbing his towel. 

Bokuto rinsed off and got out as well. He grabbed his towel and started drying himself off. 

Kenma dried off, drying his hair next with a small huff, "do you think i should cut my hair? It takes forever to dry."

"If you want to," Bokuto hummed, running his fingers through Kenma's hair, "I know you like keeping it kind of long though." 

Kenma hummed, leaning into bokutos touch, "mm you're right. Its just such a pain sometimes." He pouted.

"You could always just cut a little off… or maybe get an undercut," he suggested, playing with Kenma's hair. "It might help it dry faster," 

"Or…. You could dry my hair." He teased, looking up at bokuto with a smile.

Bokuto chuckled, grabbing the towel and drying Kenma's hair with it. "I feel like this is just an excuse for me to be close to you," he teased lightly, kissing him on the nose. 

Kenma smiled, closing his eyes, "mmm you caught me. Thank you." He grinned softly. Once his hair was dry he walked into the bedroom to grab clothes.

Bokuto followed him, going to the closet to pick out some clothes. He put on a black t-shirt and a pair of regular jeans along with his jacket. 

Kenma looked through his clothes, looking at what bokuto was wearing then deciding on ripped black skinny jeans and a red oversized hoodie. He slipped into his jeans then pulled the hoodie over his head, tucking the collar in. 

Bokuto glanced over at Kenma mumbling "cute" before going back into the bathroom so that he could spike up his hair. He grabbed his necklace off the counter and put it on, tucking it under his shirt so that nobody would see. 

Kenma headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, looking at bokuto with a whine, "you always look so good it makes it impossible to want to leave." 

Bokuto smirked, picking Kenma up and setting him on the counter. He stood in between his legs, kissing him on the neck, "if you're patient during the movie then I'll give you a reward once we get home," he purred. 

Kenma licked his lips, nodding, "i will be. I wanna be rewarded." He purred, wrapping his arms around bokutos neck.

"Good kitty," Bokuto smiled, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Kenma grinned softly, "dont get all cheeky and teasy now. We have to go soon." He hummed.

"I'm just giving you a taste of what you'll get later" he teased, helping Kenma off the counter. 

Kenma hummed, turning to brush his teeth. He looked at bokuto with a grin, "oh i know the taste." He winked, starting to brush. 

Bokuto smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "I didn't think you'd ever forget," he teased, walking back into the bedroom so that he could put on his socks and shoes. 

Kenma smiled softly, finishing brushing his teeth then heading into the bedroom to get his shoes. He slipped on a pair of socks and some slip on shoes, tucking his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

Bokuto grabbed his keys and his wallet, slipping them into his pocket. He turned to Kenma, giving him a smile, "ready to go kitty?" 

Kenma nodded, grabbing his phone then taking a deep breath. "Mhm, im good now." He spoke, ignoring the off feeling in his gut.

Bokuto held his hand as they left the house. He closed and locked the door behind them before walking to the car and opening up the door for Kenma. 

Kenma smiled as he got inside, buckling up. He mumbled a thank you then looked at his phone.

Bokuto got inside the car and buckled up before he started to drive towards the movie theater. He glanced over at Kenma, noticing that he was on his phone. "Nervous Kitty?" He asked softly. 

Kenma set his phone down, looking over at bokuto, "i guess so, but akaashi said they were on their way." He spoke softly.

Bokuto put his hand on Kenma's thigh, squeezing it softly, "It'll be ok kitty. We're gonna have a lot of fun. We can even get your favorite snacks." He promised. 

Kenma smiled softly, "i know it'll be okay.. there's just that off feeling in my gut. I promise lm okay though." He placed his hand over bokutos.

"I'll be right there with you too," Bokuto hummed, "If you wanna leave or get too anxious we can," 

Kenma squeezed his hand softly, "i-i want to stay.. the entire time. No matter what." He looked out the window.

Bokuto squeezed his hand back, giving him a small smile, "We will stay.. but if you change your mind it's ok." 

Kenma nodded, "if i change my mind I'll tell you." He smiled some, going back to fiddling with his phone. 

Bokuto pulled into the parking lot of the theater and parked the car. From where they were he could see Kuroo and Akaashi waiting for them. He got out of the car opened up the door for Kenma. 

Kenma put his phone away and got out, smiling at bokuto, "thank you, this is fine, we will be fine." He nodded.

Bokuto smiled back at him, walking with him to Kuroo and Akaashi. They bought the tickets at the front and then went inside, looking at the long line for snacks. Bokuto handed Kenma his wallet. "We're gonna go look for the seats real quick. Do you want me to stay here with you to get snacks?" He asked. 

Kenma shook his head no, "I'm fine right now, go ahead and look at them I'll be waiting here." He smiled softly.

Bokuto nodded, heading off with Akaashi and Kuroo to go find seats. He knew Kenma would be ok without him for a few minutes but something about Kenma's nervousness was starting to make him nervous too. 

Kenma fidgeted with his phone while he waited, he knew bokuto would be back soon. He felt someone tug on his collar, thinking it was bokuto to get his attention. Kenma looked up, eyes widening, "i-"

"I swear to god if you throw a fit I'll make you regret it. Come with me. Now." Takeshi smirked, tugging more on kenmas collar, "i see you're still as slutty as ever." He grinned when kenma quietly followed.

"What do you want? Im-" kenma was cut off by takeshis harsh glare, his nervousness starting to pick up. Kenma gave a confused look once they reached the bathroom, "so you-"

"On your fucking knees slut." Takeshi yanked the collar downwards, grinning more when kenma kneeled. "Now, i think you need your old collar hm? If it'll fit around your fat neck." 

Kenma squirmed uncomfortably, trying to move away. "Dont you dare touch this collar again!" 

"I wont have to once i break it." Takeshi hummed, grabbing onto the collar once more, "whats wrong bunny, dont you miss your old collar?"

As soon as they found the seats, Bokuto started to get nervous again. He looked over at Akaashi asking him if he could save their seats for a second. As soon as Akaashi agreed he headed back into the lobby to go check on Kenma. He started to panic once he realized Kenma wasn't there anymore. 

"Hey uh.. did you see a guy standing in line? He's about this tall, blond hair, wearing a red sweater and black jeans?" Bokuto nervously asked one of the concession people. 

"Oh yeah.. he went to the bathroom with some guy." 

"I- some guy? What do you mean some guy?" 

The concession guy shrugged, "Yeah, he was pretty tall with brown hair and green eyes," he hummed. 

Bokuto's eyes widened as he took off towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open, calling out for Kenma. "Kenma! Kitty? Are you in here?" He asked somewhat nervously. 

Takeshi rolled his eyes as he gripped kenmas hair, "pity, we were having so much fun werent we? I bet you missed your old collar so much more. Nothing like shocking a submissive into place." He smirked.

Kenma let out a choked sob, mumbling "red" over and over again. He let tears fall and whimpers from the shocks, "i dont-"

Takeshi tsked, grabbing kenmas face, "hmm did i ask you to speak? What's the point of a safeword when i dont listen. Whats your dom going to think when he sees you like this hm?" 

Kenma cried out bokutos name, avoiding takeshis gaze. 

As soon as Bokuto heard Kenma calling for him he rushed to the stall that he had heard it from. He swung the stall door open, grabbing Takeshi by the hair and pulling him away from Kenma "What the fuck do you think you're doing with him!?" He yelled at Takeshi, punching him in the face as hard as he could, "Haven't you been enough of a bitch to him!?"

Takeshi gave a grin, wiping his nose, "I'm taking back my sub. Besides you shouldn't want him, he's gained so much weight. And look at him, hes already wearing MY collar." He smirked, watching as kenma twitched. 

Bokuto grabbed Takeshi by the shirt, slamming him against the wall, "Do you really think he's going to go back to you after you abused him and made him feel like shit!?" Bokuto growled, "I swear to God if you lay one finger on him I'm going to put you in a hospital." 

Takeshi groaned, looking at bokuto, "hmm is that starting now or counting earlier? Besides, all i need to do is press a button." 

Bokuto punched him in the face again, throwing him on the ground, "you're a piece of shit," he spat bitterly, going over to Kenma to help him take the collar off. 

Kenma looked at bokuto, "i-I'm so sorry! He- the collar- its broken-" he sobbed.

"Hey hey, it's ok" Bokuto said softly, unlocking the other collar and taking it off, "It's not your fault kitty. It's ok," He whispered, cupping Kenma's face gently and wiping away his tears. 

Kenma sniffled, "i betrayed you- i let him put another collar on me- please im so sorry." He cried harder, "i failed you bokuto."

"Kitty, come here" He whispered, pulling Kenma into a hug, "You could never fail me. I know you didn't want him to put it on you.. it's ok honey. Don't cry." 

Kenma sniffled, hugging bokuto tightly, "thank you for finding me. I just wanted to watch a movie." He wiped his eyes, "god he was so mean.." kenma frowned, hiding his face.

Bokuto rubbed his back gently, holding him close, "It's ok Kitty," he hummed softly, "He's never going to touch you again.. you don't have to worry about him."

Kenma nodded, sniffling once more. He placed a gentle kiss on bokutos cheek, "You're my hero. Saving me all the time." He gave a smile, kissing bokutos nose, "thank you. Can we um… still get snacks..?" 

"Of course," Bokuto gave him a small smile and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm staying with you this time though." 

"Thank god, dont ever leave me alone again.. please." Kenma sniffled, slowly standing up. He grabbed bokutos hand, squeezing it tightly when they walked by takeshi then out the door.

Bokuto sent Takeshi a glare before walking out of the bathroom with Kenma. They got back into line for snacks. "What kind of snacks do you want kitty?" Bokuto asked softly, wrapping his arm around Kenma's shoulder. 

Kenma stayed close to him, looking at the snacks, "mm cookie dough bites, sour punch and twizlers, please." He spoke softly, looking up at bokuto.

"Of course," Bokuto smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as they got to the front of the line, Bokuto ordered the snacks, getting some popcorn and drinks as well. He handed the popcorn and twizzlers to Kenma while he carried the rest of the things. 

Kenma nervously took the items, carrying them as he followed bokuto to the theater room. When they got to the seats kenma sat beside akaashi.

Bokuto sat next to him, passing one of the drinks to Akaashi and Kuroo and handing the rest of Kenma's candy to him. He gave Kenma's hand a gentle squeeze as they settled down to watch the movie. 

Kenma gave him a small smile as he opened the candy, holding bokutos hand in one and eating candy with the other.

As soon as the movie had ended, Bokuto gave Kenma a smile, "That movie was pretty good," He hummed softly. 

Kenma nodded, looking at bokuto then at akaashi who almost looked asleep. He gave a small laugh, squeezing bokutos hand once more.

"Tired?" Bokuto asked, chuckling lightly when Akaashi nodded. He squeezed Kenma's hand as they all walked back into the lobby of the theater. 

Kenma nervously looked around as they walked out, not letting go of bokutos hand. He walked slightly closer to bokuto causing akaashis brow to raise. "Did something happen?"

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulder, pulling him closer to him, "Kenma uh.. ran into his ex," Bokuto said quietly, "He was being an asshole and he broke Kenma's collar… we're both a little on edge I guess." He explained. 

"Oh fuck, are you okay kenma?" Akaashi asked softly, following kenmas eyes. 

"Im anxious and I'd like to go home, i dont want to seem rude-"

"Not at all. That's understandable, please try and get some rest. Bokuto-san let me know if you need anything, you as well kenma." Akaashi nodded.

"Thank you Akaashi," Bokuto nodded to the two, "We'll try to hang out again soon though," he said giving them a small smile. 

Akaashi nodded, "of course. We'll see you two around." Akaashi headed with kuroo towards their car.

Kenma wrapped an arm around bokuto and held onto his shirt. "I think i want to sleep forever." Kenma looked at him.

Bokuto sighed softly, kissing Kenma on the forehead, "we can take a nap when we get home.. but not forever," he hummed, wrapping his arms around Kenma. He bit his lip nervously as they walked to the car together. Bokuto opened the door for Kenma and then got into the car, starting the engine. 

Kenma fiddled with his hoodie as he looked out the window, mumbling he's okay. He stayed fiddling with things until they got home.

Once they got home Bokuto opened up the door for Kenma. He picked him up, carrying him inside the house and locking the door behind them. As soon as they were inside Bokuto laid down on the couch with Kenma on top of him, "I'm sorry kitty.. I shouldn't have left you there I- I-I should have stayed with you," he said softly, trying not to tear up. 

Kenma hugged him tightly, "please dont cry bo.. im fine.. you didn't know, how were we supposed to know? Im ok now, im safe now." He whispered.

Bokuto held him close, "I'm never leaving you again." He whispered softly, leaving sweet kisses along his face. 

Kenma squeaked quietly, adoring the little kisses. He smiled, cupping bokutos face, "sweets you have to go to work at some point." 

"I'll take you with me," Bokuto smiled back at him, "There's a take your boyfriend to work day, right?" 

Kenma laughed softly, shaking his head no. "I dont believe so, besides, I'll just distract you and i don't think your boss would like that." He purred, kissing bokuto softly.

Bokuto kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to leave you here though," he pouted. 

Kenma hummed, "doesn't kuroo work from home? If anything he can come over so someone's here?" He asked, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto thought about it for a second before nodding, "That's a good idea.. I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming over for a little bit." He gave Kenma a small smile. 

Kenma nodded, "and when you come home you'll get an extra treat." He grinned, kissing bokutos cheek.

"Oh really?" Bokuto smirked, "hmm, you know I have a treat for you too but it won't be here until tomorrow." 

"Oh? Was it that expensive yet not expensive surprise we were talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Bokuto teased, sticking his tongue out at Kenma, "You'll just have to wait and find out." 

Kenma whined softly, "tell me please! I dont wanna wait." He pouted.

"But it's a surprise. I can't tell you," Bokuto hummed, kissing Kenma on the nose, "Besides, you won't have to wait that long. I promise." 

Kenma huffed softly, "fine then, can we snuggle and watch disney?" He hummed, laying his head on bokutos chest.

"Of course," Bokuto smiled. He grabbed the remote from off the table and turned on one of Kenma's favorite Disney movies. 

Kenma smiled softly, tracing little shapes on his chest as he watched the movie. He soon fell asleep, staying curled into bokuto.

Bokuto held him close, giving him small kisses until he eventually fell asleep. Once the movie was over he turned on another one, watching it until he fell asleep as well. 

Kenma stirred some in his sleep, snuggling closer to bokuto and hiding his face in the crook of bokutos neck.

It was late when Bokuto finally woke up to Kenma still sleeping on his chest. He turned off the tv and hummed softly, rubbing gentle circles along Kenma's back. "I love you kitty" he whispered softly, kissing him on the top of the head. He grabbed his phone from off the table and texted Kuroo, asking him if he could come over and hang out with Kenma tomorrow while he went to work. 

Kenma mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling closer. Kuroo looked at his phone then at akaashi confused, "bokuto asked if i could go over tomorrow while he's at work, do you mind dropping me off before you head to work babe?" 

"Of course," Akaashi gave him a small smile, "It's probably better that Kenma isn't left alone right now anyway," he hummed softly. 

"Do you all really think he's going to show up again?" Kuroo tilts his head, texting bokuto back "no problem, I'll be there in the morning."

Akaashi shrugged, looking over at Kuroo, "I'm not sure.. I don't know if he knows where they live but it's better safe than sorry." 

Bokuto texted back a "thank you" before setting his phone back on the table. He wrapped his arms around Kenma, snuggling close to him. 

"I guess so. Wait, what if he knocks on the door or something and my dumbass answers, i dont know what he looks like!" Kuroo panicked.

"Just don't answer the door," Akaashi said, "It's not like anybody's gonna be coming over anyway and Bokuto already has a key to get in. If someone knocks just pretend like nobody's home." 

"Big brain energy babe. Alright then, thanks again for dropping me off tomorrow." Kuroo hummed as he snuggled into the covers.

Akaashi gave him a small smile, turning off their bedside lamp and snuggling up next to Kuroo. "It's no problem" he hummed softly. 

Kenma woke up to bokuto holding him close while picking out clothes. He moved his head from bokutos shoulder then looked up at him, "how long have you been carrying me around bo?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Only for a little while," Bokuto said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I just didn't want to leave you alone or wake you up." 

Kenma hummed, kissing bokutos cheek. "If you want you can set me down now." He looked at bokuto.

Bokuto looked at him for a moment before giving in and setting him down, "How'd you sleep, kitty?" He asked softly, picking out a shirt to wear. 

Kenma shrugged some, "it was alright, had some dreams about yesterday but im okay." He spoke, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto put on the shirt and looked down at Kenma, cupping his face gently, "Kuroo will be over today so you won't be alone," he hummed softly. 

Kenma leaned into the touch, kissing bokutos palm, "i love you. Thank you for asking him to come over."

"I love you too," Bokuto gave him a small smile, "and it's no problem kitty.. I don't want you to have to stay here alone." 

"Its not that i wouldn't mind….. but i know youd be stressed all day." Kenma gave a playful nibble to his palm. 

"I just worry sometimes.. especially when stuff like this happens," He admitted, smiling when Kenma nibbled on him, "Hopefully work goes by quick," 

Kenma purred, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly, "mm yes.. hurry home I'll be waiting." He grinned.

Bokuto kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I will" he smiled. 

Kenma moved his hips with another grin, "good. Wouldn't want to keep me waiting hm?" He moved back once he heard the doorbell. 

Bokuto gave his ass a small slap, "such a tease, kitty" he purred, going to answer the door. "Thanks for coming over," Bokuto smiled, opening up the door and letting Kuroo inside, "I should be back around five." 

Kuroo nodded, stepping inside and taking off his backpack. "Of course, is kenma awake or still sleeping?"

"I'm awake." Kenma looked at them from the stairway, blinking a few times. "Do you want anything to eat kuro?"

"Eh? Um, sure. If its no trouble." Kuroo slipped off his shoes then followed kenma into the kitchen.

Bokuto grabbed his wallet and his key, following the two into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a little while," he purred, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again Kuroo," he said before heading off to work.

Kenma frowned once bokuto left, turning back to kuroo, "we can make pancakes, theres eggs, cereal, anything specific you want?"

"Just you kitty," Kuroo teased, "I'm kidding.. pancakes are fine though." He said, giving Kenma a smile. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow then turned to get the ingredients, "pancakes it is. Do you like anything on top? Other than syrup?" 

Kuroo shook his head, leaning against the counter, "do you need any help kitty?" He asked. 

"If you wouldn't mind getting the milk and eggs from the fridge," kenma moved to grab the mix and tip toed to reach the bowls and measuring cups.

Kuroo grabbed the supplies from the fridge and set them down on the counter next to the rest of the ingredients. He moved to grab one of the pans from the top shelf, setting it down on the stove. 

"Thanks." Kenma spoke, measuring out the ingredients then beginning to mix them. He turned on the stove and gave a small yawn as he waited for the stove to get warm.

Kuroo watched him as he worked. He couldn't help but notice the small marks all over his neck. They didn't look like the typical hickies that Bokuto always left on him, "Kitty, what happened to your neck?" He asked softly, touching one of the marks. 

Kenma flinched slightly, looking at kuroo, "sorry… uh.. i typically wear a collar to hide those marks, my ex used a shock collar and didn't listen when i said my safe words and he would make it tight enough that it would leave marks." He spoke, looking down at the pancakes.

"Oh shit… I'm sorry," Kuroo mumbled, pulling his hand away, "he sounds like an ass…" 

Kenma looked over at him, shrugging some, "yeah he is. But its cool, i have bokuto now and he kicked his ass yesterday." He hummed, flipping the pancake.

Kuroo's eyes widened, "Wait he did? I didn't know Bokuto could kick someone's ass.. well I guess it makes sense.. he is pretty strong," he hummed. 

Kenma nodded, "he gets overprotective sometimes, especially when it comes to my ex. I know he didn't really want to leave today." 

"At least he got someone to keep an eye on you," Kuroo said, "I mean.. not that you really need it but I'm sure it makes him feel better." 

Kenma nodded, "i mean im still a little shaken up but i think i may have been okay. But thank you again, its nice to have someone here." He hummed putting the pancakes on kuroos plate then handing it to him.

"Thank you," Kuroo smiled, taking the plate from Kenma "and it's no problem kitty. Besides, it's nice getting to hang out with you." 

Kenma nodded, putting pancakes on his own plate then turning off the stove. He hummed softly as he put some chocolate chips on top of his pancakes then went to sit down. 

Kuroo sat down as well, taking a bite of his food, "So is there anything special you wanted to do today?" He asked in between bites. 

Kenma looked up, shrugging, "not really. I typically lounge around and play games or watch movies." He ate small bites.

Kuroo nodded, taking another bite of food, "I could try to beat you at mario kart again," he grinned. 

Kenma gave a grin, "im not going easy on you this time." He took a bite, "sure, see if you can win."

"You're not that hard to beat," Kuroo teased, "maybe I've just been going easy on you this whole time."

"Oh? Is that so? Challenging me hmmm, fine then dont go easy on me. Dont cry when i win though." He grinned.

"Don't cry when I beat you then," Kuroo smirked, "You know how much I love a challenge." 

Kenma grinned, "alright. Bet i won't cry IF you win." He teased, finishing his food then going to put his plate in the sink.

Kuroo finished his food as well, sticking his plate in the sink along with Kenma's, "If I don't win then I guess I'll just have to find something else to beat you at," he winked, hooking his finger under Kenma's chin and leaning in close, "you would like that though wouldn't you kitty" he purred, pulling away from him. 

Kenmas eyes widened some as he looked at kuroo, was he flirting? He shook his head some, walking into the living room, "i suppose so, depending on what you have in mind."

Kuroo followed him, sitting down on the couch, "nothing you haven't done before.. what game am I going to beat you at?" He smirked. 

Kenma turned on the tv then the switch, handing kuroo a set of controls. He tilted his head slightly, "what game have you beat me at?" His eyes widened slightly, turning red, "oh…. Did bokuto give you permission?"

"He gave Akaashi permission a few days ago," Kuroo purred, "I don't see why it should be any different with me." 

Kenma tilts his head, "i- he gave akaashi permission because you were learning and busy. Why…. Why do you want to top me so much?" He turned on the game, focusing back on the tv.

Kuroo shrugged, looking up at Kenma, "because you're sexy and beautiful. Besides, it would be good practice, wouldn't it?" 

Kenma shrugged, "i mean i guess so, i feel like you should ask bokuto tho- have you even had any experience as a dom?"

"Akaashi told me about all that stuff you taught him," Kuroo hummed, "and you always have safe words in case I do something wrong." 

Kenma nodded slowly, "alright.. well im glad you're learning. Ready to play?" 

"Yep," Kuroo gave him a smile, picking up one of the controllers from off the table, "I hope you're ready to lose though," he teased.

Kenma grinned, "bet." He mumbled, pressing start. He focused on the game, trying to beat kuroo. 

Kuroo tried his best to beat Kenma but ended up losing anyway. Kenma was just too good at it. "I bet you cheated," Kuroo mumbled, sticking his tongue out at Kenma. 

"Surprisingly i dont know any switch cheat codes yet. I just play this game every day. Besides, thought you werent gonna cry." Kenma smirked, looking at kuroo.

"I'm not crying. I'm just accusing," Kuroo hummed, "you're just too good at this game." 

"It's all i do kuro." He looked at kuroo, "another round?" 

"You're on" Kuroo smiled, picking up his controller again. 

Kenma hummed, starting the game, "try to keep up this time hm?" He teased. Kenma gave a smirk once he won again, looking at kuroo, "congrats on third place." 

"I would have been in second if you didn't sabotage me," Kuroo mumbled, giving Kenma a playful glare. "There has to be some game that I can beat you at."

Kenma shrugged, "you can go through the games i have but I've played all of them at least fifty times."

Kuroo hummed, thinking for a moment, "I bet I could beat you at a board game.. you probably don't have any of those though."

Kenma looked at him, "actually we don't because bokuto gets upset and kinda throws the boards." 

"What about cards?" Kuroo smirked, "we could play something fun like strip poker."

Kenma stared at him for a moment then went over to his game box, "im not sure if we have a thing of cards…."

"I'm sure Bokuto has some somewhere around here. You guys always bring them out during parties," Kuroo grinned, "Unless you're just nervous Kitty."

Kenma glared at kuroo, "shut up, im not nervous." He mumbled, throwing the deck of cards at kuroo. "I dont know how to play though."

Kuroo caught the deck, sending a smile at Kenma, "it's just like normal poker but if you lose a round you take a piece of clothing off." He explained as he started shuffling the deck. He dealt five cards out to Kenma and five to himself. "I hope you're ready to lose kitty," he winked.

Kenma looked at him, sending a quick text to bokuto, "uh.. Kuro wants to play strip poker since i kicked his ass at mario kart 3 times.." He set his phone down then looked at kuroo, "bring it."

Bokuto bit his lip nervously as he looked at Kenma's text. He couldn't believe Kuroo was actually suggesting something like that after everything that had happened yesterday. He asked him to keep an eye on Kenma, not convince him to get naked. Although he knew Kenma wasn't going to back down from a challenge.. even one he wasn't completely comfortable with. He sent him a quick text back telling him that he was on his way home before grabbing his stuff and clocking out.

Kenma looked at his phone slightly confused sending back, "already? That was such a short day! If you're leaving because of me… im fine i promise." He set his phone back down and looked at kuroo.

"Problem kitty?" Kuroo smiled at him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but chose to ignore it. It probably wasn't very important anyway. 

Bokuto looked down at the text and sighed. It seemed like Kenma wasn't going to back down. He sent Kuroo a text, telling him that he shouldn't be playing that with Kenma right now before getting in the car and rushing home.

"Um no, no problem." Kenma spoke, looking at the cards, "right, so you'll go easy on me hm? Since i went easy on you?" 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, chuckling lightly, "You going easy on me? I don't believe that for a second… but I guess I'll be nice and go easy on you." He smirked.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, "uh that smirk says otherwise kuro." He bit his lip.

"Aw, you don't trust me?" Kuroo teased, "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Kenma set the cards down, looking at kuroo plainly, "to be quite honest, no i dont trust you." 

"Why not?" Kuroo asked, leaning closer to Kenma, "Is it cause I don't have as much experience as Bokuto? You know, it's not that hard to do the things he does," He purred, grabbing Kenma's chin and forcing him to look at him.

Kenma gulped nervously looking at kuroo, "d-do you even know what he does? It has nothing to do with experience"

"I know a lot," Kuroo hummed, gently cupping Kenma's face and leaning in even closer, "maybe you could enlighten me on the rest."

Kenma moved his head back, looking away from kuroo, "maybe we can just..play the game?"

"Such a shy little kitty." Kuroo teased, "it's ok.. we can play the game," he smiled. 

Bokuto parked the car in the driveway and got out, rushing to the front door. He stepped inside, kicking off his shoes, "I'm home Kitty." He smiled, looking over at Kenma and Kuroo.

Kenma quickly backed away from kuroo, getting up to hug bokuto tightly, mouthing a thank you. "How was work?"

Bokuto hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It was good. I just left a little early.. how was hanging out with Kuroo?" He asked.

Kenma nodded, "it was fun, i guess. Not as fun as spending time with you." He smiled up at bokuto.

Bokuto smiled back, setting his keys and his wallet down, "Hmm, I know Kuroo's not as good at video games as me," he teased lightly, "I could start dinner if you guys are hungry."

Kenma nodded, "would you like help?" He asked softly, "or shall i continue to entertain our guest, or should i make dinner and you two hang out?"

"You can help," Bokuto nodded, "I'm sure Kuroo won't mind. He can always pick out a movie for us all to watch." He said, turning to Kuroo. Kuroo gave them a nod and grabbed the remote from off the table, flipping through the different movies they had.

Kenma nodded, walking into the kitchen. He started to fidget with the drawers, looking for something to start cooking.

Bokuto came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the top of the head, "are you ok kitty?" He whispered softly, "you seem nervous."

Kenma looked at him, "he's mentioned several times about wanting to dom me… i-i asked him if he talked to you and his excuse was that akaashi did it before so why couldn't he." He huffed softly, "before you came home i told him i didn't trust him and he asked if it was because he doesn't have as much experience as you then proceeded to say it's not that hard." He whispered softly.

Bokuto's eyes widened, "He said what!? That little- he didn't hurt you did he?" Bokuto asked, gently cupping Kenma's face, "Did he touch you or make you uncomfortable?"

"I- no he didn't hurt me… make me uncomfortable? Yes. He cupped my cheek and grabbed my chin to make me look at him and got really close… but i backed up. It was really just uncomfortable i guess, im okay though. Please dont do anything." Kenma frowned, "oh i forgot he touched my neck- b-but he was just asking about the scars-"

"I'm just gonna go talk to him," Bokuto said, "Just stay in here Kitty. I'll be right back." He hummed, going back into the living room. 

"Dude, what the fuck did you do!?" Bokuto snapped at Kuroo, "I asked you to come over so you could keep an eye on Kenma, not try to Dom him! You're not his Dom! You don't even know what you're doing yet!"

Kuroo sent a glare to the kitchen, meeting kenmas eyes that poked out, "so he snitched huh? I know what im doing! Its not that hard! Besides it would've been a great show for you to come home to right?" He crossed his arms, "you let akaashi do it!! Its only fair!"

"I let Akaashi do it because Akaashi knows how to be careful and he knows how to listen to people. You don't know how to do either one of those things!" Bokuto growled, "Besides, Kenma's mine so if you want to lay a single finger on him you have to go through both of us first."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "i know how to do those things! Akaashi has taught me! Kenmas a little slut so what's the harm? Hm? I could easily do better than you bokuto." 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward, "You clearly don't know the first fucking thing about being a Dom so let me educate you. No means no. If I say no, it means no. If Kenma says no, it means no and I swear to God if you call him a slut again I'm going to punch you in the face." He growled.

Kuroo held his hands up, "im stating facts no? You saw how he was with akaashi and to be fair he never said his safe word. How was i supposed to know?"

"You really expect him to use his safeword when he's just sitting on the couch playing games with you?" Bokuto asked, somewhat annoyed, "are you really that stupid that you can't tell when people are getting uncomfortable?" 

Akaashi knocked on the door softly, opening it up just a crack when nobody answered it. "Kuroo? Bokuto-San?" He called, hearing the argument coming from the living room.

"How was i supposed to know? You spend every day with him! You notice little things! I asked if he wanted to play a game and he didnt say no! Isn't the safe word for if you're uncomfortable too?" Kuroo spat.

Kenma heard akaashis voice over the arguing, shakily poking his head out from the kitchen. 

"Just because someone doesn't say no, doesn't mean that it's a yes!" Bokuto yelled back, "See this is exactly why I don't want you to Dom him! You don't notice any of this stuff. Someone's gonna get hurt and I'll be damned if it's him!" 

Akaashi noticed Kenma's head poking out from the kitchen. He walked over to him, noticing how nervous and shaky he looked, "What's going on in here? Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Kenma shook his head no, "please i didn't mean for this to happen! S-stop them! Please." He nervously fidgeted.

Kuroo scoffed, "if he doesn't say no, technically that's a yes. Just saying. But jesus maybe you should teach your pet how to say no and not give in. No wonder why his ex came back, he knew kenmas such a little bitch he'll say yes no matter what." He spat.

"Hey, it'll be ok" Akaashi assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go into the bedroom where it's quieter and I can go talk to them." He suggested, giving him a small smile. 

"Don't fucking tell me how to train my sub!" Bokuto snapped, shoving Kuroo back against the couch, "You have no idea what he's been through or what I've even taught him! Stop being such a cocky bitch and acting like you know everything when you don't know shit!"

Kenma let out a small whimper and nod, quickly heading into the bedroom and under the covers.

Kuroo groaned softly, looking at bokuto, "i know enough. Im stating facts bokuto, he couldn't say no so he got taken away yesterday. He couldn't say no today and now im the bad guy! Teach him to say no. Its not that hard"

"I don't know how many times I have to say this before it get drilled into your head but the absence of "no" does not mean "yes"!" Bokuto yelled, "Why don't you teach yourself how to recognize consent and keep your fucking hands off of my sub!" 

Akaashi came up behind Bokuto, giving him a gentle slap on the arm, "I don't know what you two are fighting about but it's scaring Kenma so if you could find a quieter way to discuss it that would be lovely." 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi for a moment and took a deep breath before turning his attention back to Kuroo, "Just get out of my house. Go home.. and stay away from Kenma."

Kuroo glared at him, "but you're going to let akaashi stay? How is that fair, we're a package deal."

Bokuto ignored Kuroo, turning back to Akaashi, "Akaashi you can stay if you want but Kuroo needs to leave."

Kuroo scoffed, looking at akaashi, "babe are you coming home with me or staying?"

Akaashi thought about it for a moment, "I think I'll stay behind so Bokuto can tell me what happened.. I'll be home soon though. I promise," he nodded to Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed, going to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag. "Bokuto you really get everything." He grumbled, opening the door then heading out and closing it, starting to walk home. 

Akaashi sat down on the couch, looking up at Bokuto, "I told Kenma to go to the bedroom where it's quieter.. what happened with Kuroo?"

Kenma slowly walked down the stairs, peeking his head around the corners then spotting bokuto and akaashi in the living room. He bit his lip as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"He's just so cocky and overconfident." Bokuto grumbled, sitting down next to Akaashi, "Kenma said that he was being weird all day long, talking about Domming him and touching his face and his neck.. and he told me that I was being unfair because I wouldn't let him fuck Kenma and I just- For fucks sake, Kenma's my boyfriend! The only reason I let you do anything with him is because I knew you'd be careful and he has no idea what he's doing…" Bokuto groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I just don't want him anywhere near Kenma right now," 

Akaashi nodded, looking over at Bokuto, "that's understandable… he does have a tendency to be overconfident.. especially about things he has very little experience in."

Kenma poked his head out of the kitchen, "akaashi will you be staying for dinner?" He called, fidgeting with his hand.

"Oh.. I don't want to intrude or be too much trouble," Akaashi said, somewhat nervously.

Kenma walked out to the pair, tilting his head, "what makes you think that? You're always welcome here kaashi." He gave a small smile, "now dinner, yes or no?"

"Um.. yes please," Akaashi said softly, "as long as it's no trouble to you."

Kenma smiled, "not at all." He turned around and started to cook dinner, humming quietly.

Bokuto bit his lip, looking over at Akaashi, "Hey Kaashi uh.. what did you actually teach Kuroo? Like after that session we had, did you just teach him about toys or different techniques or…?" 

Akaashi looked at him confused for a moment, "I.. didn't teach him anything… we were honestly pretty tired when we got home and we were busy the next day so… I-I guess we just never got around to it." 

Bokuto groaned softly, leaning back against the couch, "so he lied to us too.. great," he huffed softly. "He said that you taught him everything you learned.. I knew that was bullshit." 

Akaashi's eyes widened slightly, "He lied to you about that? I- that doesn't make any sense… I mean, there's nothing to gain from that besides.. Kenma."

Kenma came out a few moments later with a smile, "dinners ready, hopefully pork ramen is okay." He hummed softly, turning back around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you kitty," Bokuto smiled, standing up from his spot on the couch, "it sounds delicious." 

"Bokuto-San um.. I don't mean to seem invasive or anything but what's Kenma's exe's name.. if you don't mind me asking." 

Bokuto looked at him confused for a moment, "oh.. it's Takeshi… why?" he asked. 

"I- Kuroo has a friend named Takeshi.. they talk a lot but I don't know if it's the same person.." he said nervously, "It just… it seems weird how obsessed Kuroo seems to be over Kenma lately."

Kenma had regone out to the living room with bowls of ramen but frozen hearing akaashi, "w-what- have you seen takeshi? What does kuroos friend look like- oh god if its him he knows where we live- breathe, breathe." He took a shaky, deep breath.

"Hey, Kitty it's ok." Bokuto tried to calm him down, taking the bowls from him and setting them down on the table, "Nobody's gonna come to our house and if they do we'll call the police on them. It'll be ok.. just breathe." 

"Um I-I haven't seen him.. they just text a lot," Akaashi said, "but if it is him then I guess that would explain a lot of Kuroo's actions.. especially his recent ones."

Kenma looked at akaashi in panic, "did he hurt you? What- i- i was alone with him! Fuck, kaashi im sorry did he hurt you? I cant breathe-" 

"No- well… h-he just never listens to me anymore," Akaashi bit his lip, trying to push back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "He doesn't like it when I say no.. or when I want to stop when we're in the middle of something.." 

Bokuto's eyes widened at the two. He pulled Kenma closer to him, wrapping his arms around him while he spoke to Akaashi, "I wouldn't go back home to him if he's pulling shit like that.. you can stay here tonight if you want."

Kenma gripped onto bokutos shirt tightly, looking at akaashi, "please stay here, we have a guest room. Stay as long as youd like." He hid his face in bokutos chest.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, "um.. as long as it's ok.. I don't want to overstay my welcome or anything." 

"Akaashi, it's perfectly fine," Bokuto assured him, "We love having you here anyway and we don't want you to go home to someone like that,"

Kenma nodded, "I've been there.. I don't want you hurt like i was because they're careless. See i didn't trust him because he reminded me of my ex. Lookie here, sucks to be right." He huffed, "the foods going to get cold.." He pulled away from bokuto to get his bowl. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi a small smile, handing him his bowl of food, "You can stay here as long as you like. We promise," he hummed, grabbing his own bowl of food and taking a bite. 

Akaashi nodded, looking down at his food, "Thank you guys.. I- it means a lot.."

Kenma walked back into the room with his bowl, "of course kaashi. We'll always be here for you." He sat between bokuto and akaashi as he started to eat.

"When do you think I should break up with him…" Akaashi asked nervously, taking a bite of his food, "I mean… I don't really want to start a fight tonight.. but if I don't come home then he's just going to worry."

"As soon as possible. Besides, you can date us instead- i- did i say that out loud?" Kenma gave a nervous smile then looked at his food. 

Bokuto blushed softly, focusing on the ramen in front of him. It wasn't a bad idea though. Akaashi was exactly their type and they've been friends for quite some time. 

Akaashi's eyes widened, as his face heated up, "I um.. I-I mean.. maybe? I-I haven't even broken up with Kuroo yet.."

Kenma set down his bowl, smirking at akaashi. He teasingly ran his hand up akaashis thigh, "whats wrong sir? A maybe? Hmm.. I really think its the best of both worlds, domming me and subbing for bokuto. And we always make sure you're okay." He purred.

Akaashi blushed even harder, his eyes darting up to Bokuto, silently asking for permission. Bokuto rolled his eyes playfully, a small smirk forming on his face as he set down his bowl, "Don't be such a tease at the dinner table," Bokuto hummed, gently squeezing Kenma's thigh. "At least give Akaashi the chance to break up with Kuroo first and then decide if he wants us instead… but the offer always stands," he added, winking at Akaashi.

Kenma purred, dragging his nails down akaashis thigh then pulling away, "mmm im just trying to persuade him the only way i know how.. Besides, he knows how much of a dirty slut id become if he dated us." He looked over at bokuto, licking his lips,"think of all the fun We'd have. Ooh and being the middle spoon sounds even better, nice and warm. " 

Akaashi hooked his finger under Kenma's chin forcing their eyes to meet, "did you learn nothing about patience?" He purred, "do I have to teach you all over again, hm? Oh but don't worry. I'll dump him soon enough and then you two will have me all to yourselves."

Kenma moaned eagerly, looking at akaashi and licking his lips, "mmm i remember my lesson sir, i just cant help but get excited and eager when i know we'll get to play again." He purred, licking akaashis lip. 

Akaashi bit his lip, looking back and forth between Bokuto and Kenma, "excuse me while I go make a phone call," he hummed, giving them a wink before standing up and stepping outside so that he could call Kuroo.

Kenma looked over at bokuto with a small smirk, "hopefully that's okay daddy, he just, he needs some loving too. And what better couple than us?" He grinned.

Bokuto smirked, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist, "I'm fine with it Kitty," he purred softly, "but that means you're gonna have to share too."

Kenma licked his lips, "only if i can watch. Besides, he'd be a great dom with you as a teacher." 

"Mmm, he probably would be.. but he'd also be a great sub too," He winked at Kenma, "...I hope he's ok right now though."

"He would be a good sub." Kenma nodded, "should one of us check on him?" Kenma bit his lip.

"I can go check on him," Bokuto hummed, standing up from the couch, "stay here kitty." He said, walking outside to go check on Akaashi. As soon as he opened the door he was met with Akaashi arguing with Kuroo over the phone.

Kenma patiently waited, taking the time to finish his food. Once he was done he walked into the kitchen to clear his bowl then went and sat back down. He hummed softly, looking at his phone.

Bokuto stood next to the front door, giving Akaashi a concerned look. It sounded like Kuroo was yelling over the phone though he couldn't quite hear what he was trying to say. 

"Kuroo, this isn't about Bokuto-San. This is about you. I'm tired of being with someone who doesn't listen to me," Akaashi tried to explain.

"Please i listen to you. You're just hooked on bokuto AND Kenma now. Shouldn't have let you fuck him, what's that twink got over everyones head anyways?" Kuroo spat in frustration.

"He knows how to listen to people," Akaashi replied flatly, "but as I said the first time, this has nothing to do with him. It has to do with you and besides I… I know you're friends with Takeshi…"

"How the fuck did you know? He's a good friend to me what's the problem? What? I can only be friends with them?" Kuroo sighed, "I'm not telling takeshi were they live if that's what you're wondering. He's asked and I've said no. But he never really told me his obsession with kenma, i found out from kenma." 

"I never said you couldn't have other friends but if you know what Takeshi did to Kenma then why are you still friends with him? He hurt Kenma… are you really going to stay friends with someone who's an abuser?" Akaashi asked softly.

Kuroo groaned, "what's the point when you're going to dump me anyways? Hm? You've already mentioned you're unhappy and want someone else. So what does it matter if i stay friends with him or not? You're not my boyfriend anymore." Kuroo hung up, throwing his phone.

"Maybe your own morals," Akaashi huffed after Kuroo had hung up. He stuck his phone back in his pocket, turning to Bokuto. "Um.. I-I'm sorry you had to hear that, Bokuto-San…" he mumbled, soft tears pricking at his eyes. 

"Hey, it's ok Kaashi." Bokuto hummed, pulling him into a hug, "I know it's hard but you did the right thing… Kuroo's not safe to be around right now.."

Akaashi nodded, hugging him back tightly, "i- i just cant believe he'd stay friends with takeshi after knowing what he did to Kenma…" 

Bokuto rubbed his back gently, "I wouldn't be surprised if Takeshi lied to him or tried to downplay everything… but considering how he was acting earlier it seems like he might actually agree with him."

Akaashi sighed softly, "he said he wasn't going to give takeshi your address but takeshi has already asked apparently." He looked at bokuto.

"Takeshi's not gonna hurt any of us ok? I'll make sure of it," He said softly, "We should go inside though before it gets too cold out here."

Akaashi nodded, "thank you for checking on me. Is Kenma okay?" He asked softly, opening the door. 

"I'm sure he is," Bokuto nodded, following Akaashi inside and making sure to lock the door behind them.

Kenma looked over at them with a smile, "everything okay? I was starting to get worried." 

"Everything's ok," Bokuto smiled, sitting down next to Kenma and giving him a hug. He held one arm out towards Akaashi, beckoning him to come over.

Akaashi sat down next to bokuto with a small smile. Kenma kissing bokutos cheek then grinning, "hmm think of all the pleasure you can get now, daddy." He winked at akaashi, watching his face turn red.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi, pulling him into their hug, "Would you be ok with sharing us?" Bokuto asked Akaashi softly, "There's no rush though. We know you just got out of a relationship."

Akaashi curled close to bokuto and gave a smile, "of course i would, bokuto-san. Besides, kenma seems the most excited to share." He teased.

"Kitty's just had a crush on you for a while," Bokuto teased, sticking his tongue out at Kenma.

Kenma leaned up, licking bokutos tongue, "hm, is there something wrong with that? So what if I've had a crush, can you blame me?" He grinned at akaashi.

"Not for someone like Akaashi," Bokuto smirked, "Actually.. I think I'd be more concerned if you didn't have a crush on him."

Akaashis face flushed as he looked between the two, "wait you both-" he shook his head nervously.

Kenma purred, setting his hand on akaashis thigh, "whats wrong kaashi? Did you think we wouldn't like you?" 

"Well I- um.. it's just that you guys are already so experienced and I.. I don't really know what I'm doing yet…" Akaashi said nervously, "Also you two are way out of my league," he mumbled the last part softly.

Kenma looked at bokuto then at akaashi, "my god he doesnt know how beautiful he is." He stared blankly, shaking his head some, "kaashi, we are experienced because we practice. We didn't start out that way, hell until bokuto i didn't know a healthy relationship between a sub and a dom existed." He gently cupped akaashis cheek, "it takes time and im glad you're here learning with us" he smiled.

"Thank you Kenma," He smiled back, leaning into Kenma's touch, "I'm excited to learn with you two." 

"Hmm, so does this mean that we need to get a collar for Kaashi too," Bokuto teased lightly, wrapping his arm around Akaashi's waist.

Kenma looked at bokuto,"hm, if he wants but what about when he's doming? Is he gonna take it off?" 

"That's up to him I suppose," Bokuto purred, "if you and him are having fun alone then he could always take it off."

Kenma grinned at akaashi, "oh we'll have so much fun together! Mm i look forward to watching as well." He licked his lips.

"Such an eager little slut, aren't you kitty," Bokuto teased, "You're gonna wear Akaashi out at this rate. Then I'll have two sleepy subs on my hands."

Kenma looked at bokuto with a pout, "we gotta get him used to it somehow. But fine. You're no fun" he huffs.

"Someone has to be the responsible one," Bokuto smirked, "Besides, he'll get used to it soon enough. You just have to be patient kitty."

Kenma pouts playfully, "i guess you're right." He looked at akaashi, "I'll go easy on you."

"It's ok Kaashi, I'll teach you how to deal with this naughty Kitten," Bokuto purred. 

Akaashi smirked, leaning closer to Kenma and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at him, "It's a wonder how you get him to behave at all with him being such a little slut all the time."

Kenma licked his lips, looking at akaashi hungrily, "i can't help it, i know what i want." He purred.

"I know what I want too," Akaashi hummed, running his thumb across Kenma's bottom lip, "I want you to be a good Kitty for Bokuto-San and I" 

Bokuto smirked, pulling Kenma onto his lap and letting his legs rest on Akaashi's. He left gentle kisses along Kenma's neck while Akaashi slid his hand up Kenma's thigh, "Are you going to be a good kitty for us?" Bokuto purred.

Kenma whined softly, "c-can i be a needy good kitty?" He licked his lips, looking between the two.

"Aren't you always a needy kitty?" Akaashi smirked, kissing him softly and squeezing his thigh. 

"If you're going to be a good kitty then you need your collar," Bokuto grinned, "Why don't you and Akaashi stay here and I can go pick out some nice collars for my little subs." He teased lightly.

Kenma nodded, moving over to akaashis lap to let bokuto up. "We'll be here waiting." He smiled, kissing akaashis cheek.

Bokuto smiled at the two before getting up and heading upstairs to the bedroom. He picked out one of the nicer collars from the closet that they rarely ever used and grabbed the small box from the top shelf before heading back downstairs. "We'll get you a better collar soon," Bokuto hummed, putting Akaashi's collar on him and making sure it wasn't too tight. He handed the small box to Kenma, giving him a wink.

Kenma looked at bokuto then at the box, "was this the surprise?" He hummed excitedly, "c-can i open it?" 

"Of course kitty," Bokuto said sweetly, kissing him on the forehead.

Kenma excitedly opened the box, his eyes widened some, "bokuto- is this?" He looked at him excitedly.

Bokuto nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face, "It's an eternity collar.. until I can get you a ring," he hummed softly.

Kenma set the box down, getting up to hug bokuto tightly, "i don't need a ring bo. I love it so much! Thank you but- are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Of course I'm sure," Bokuto grinned, hugging Kenma back, "I love you so much.. I want to be with you forever,"

Kenma gave a soft smile then handed bokuto the collar, "then will you put it on?" He asked, smiling more.

Bokuto took the collar from Kenma and put it on him, making sure that it wasn't too tight before locking it in place. He wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Kenma looked up at bokuto with a smile, "i love it, thank you." He smiled at akaashi, "i like his collar, it suits him." He purred.

Akaashi blushed softly, gently touching the collar on his neck, "So does this mean Kenma and I get to gang up on you?" Akaashi teased lightly. 

"What? I thought you were on my side," Bokuto pouted playfully, "We were supposed to gang up on Kitty and show him who's in charge." He purred.

Kenma grinned at akaashi then at bokuto, "ooh how fun.. Bokuto i don't think you thought this through." He purred.

"Of course I did kitty," Bokuto smirked, tugging on Kenma's new collar, "You think I haven't thought about me and Kaashi tag teaming you?" 

Akaashi smirked, coming up behind Kenma and pressing his hips against Kenma's ass, "Tag teaming sounds like fun, doesn't it kitty?" Akaashi purred.

Kenma grinned, nodding, "it does sound super fun kaashi.. Hmm what should we do first?" He purred.

"Hmm, I think first we should get you out of these clothes," Akaashi smirked, running his hands up underneath Kenma's sweater.

Kenma looked at akaashi, "h-hey we're ganging up on bokuto!" He squeaked.

"Mm, but I thought you wanted me on top of you," Akaashi purred, whispering in Kenma's ear, "unless you want me to be a brat with you."

Kenma gave a nod, "of course i want you both." He gave a side eye to akaashi, winking.

"Then be a good kitty for us and take this off," Akaashi hummed, tugging at Kenma's sweater. "On the count of three we're gonna run.. he can't catch both of us," he whispered quietly to Kenma. 

Bokuto smirked, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Kenma's pants and tugging him forward, "These have to come off too kitty."

Kenma purred, giving another nod to akaashi. He pulled off his sweater and patiently waited for akaashi to count.

"Mmm, such a good kitty, Bokuto and I will have to reward you somehow" Akaashi smirked, leaving kisses all along his neck. He quietly began to count, letting go of Kenma as soon as he reached 'three' so that he could run away.

Kenma squeaked, running upstairs into one of the guest rooms to hide. He bit his lip as he waited.

Akaashi sent an evil smirk towards Bokuto and winked at him before running away himself. He ran upstairs, hiding in one of the coat closets behind a pile of random boxes. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, hoping that Bokuto wouldn't find him first. 

Bokuto stood there dumbfounded for a second before racing upstairs after them. He checked their bedroom first before moving on to the office and the spare rooms they had. As soon as he found Kenma, he stepped inside the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind him so that he couldn't escape.

Kenma squeaked, quickly covering his mouth. He tried to hide under the bed quickly. 

Bokuto smirked, rushing to the other side of the bed and grabbing Kenma by the arm, trying to pull him out from under the bed, "What happened to being a good kitty, huh?" He teased, "You should have picked a better hiding spot if you didn't want me to find you."

Kenma bit his lip, "i- kaashis idea- i should've known you'd find me first." He purred, "or maybe i wanted you too- actually no i didn't but i am a needy good kitty, you just had to follow me up here." He grinned.

"You're a naughty kitty, trying to blame this all on Akaashi," Bokuto tsked, pulling Kenma into his arms, "You know better than to run away from me. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Kenma whined, squirming in his arms, "i-im serious daddy! He did- I'll take the punishment for both of us." He huffed.

"Will you now?" Bokuto hummed, "You're gonna take all the punishment for something that you said wasn't your fault? Idunno Kitty, that seems kind of suspicious to me. I think we should question Akaashi about this too."

"N-no daddy, i told you I'd take the punishments and i will, i ran away too." He pouts, teasingly running his hand down bokutos chest, "I'll be a good kitty and learn my lesson." 

Bokuto smirked, picking Kenma up and carrying him back to their bedroom, "Those are gonna be your famous last words kitty," He grinned evilly, setting Kenma down on the bed.

Kenma chewed on his lip, looking up at bokuto, "h-how so daddy? What are you going to do to me?" He purred.

Bokuto went to the closet, pulling out a gag and their spreader bar, "stand up and face the bed," he ordered.

Kenmas eyes widened as he stood up, turning to face the bed. He let a soft whine leave his lips, turning his head to watch bokuto eagerly.

Bokuto pulled Kenma's pants off and gently kicked his feet apart, getting on his knees so that he could attach them to the bar, "Bend over the bed," He hummed, pushing Kenma forward.

Kenma groaned quietly as he bent over, teasingly shaking his hips, "daddys a little eager hm?"

"Keep shaking that ass of yours and you won't be able to sit for a week," he growled in his ear. He grabbed the bed restraints, attaching them to Kenma's wrists before putting the gag on him. "Such a pretty slut when you're all tied up like this."

Kenma whined, nodding his head, moving his hips once more before the restraints were put on. Another muffled whine could be heard, nodding yes to his comment.

Bokuto grabbed the dragon whip from their top dresser, tossing it on the bed in front of Kenma, just out of his reach, "Be a good little slut while I go look for Akaashi," he smirked, leaving the room to go track down his other sub.

Kenma let out muffled whines and whimpers, trying to squirm, finally giving up and letting a huff hit the gag.

Akaashi stayed absolutely silent, hiding behind some boxes, chewing on his lip as he waited.

Bokuto searched through the spare rooms again before looking in the bathroom and finally moving to the closets. "Oh Kaashi?" He called sweetly, "My little owl, why don't you come out and play with me and Kenma?"

Akaashi stayed silent, poking his head up to take a quick peak then to move it back down again. 

"Kitty already said he'd take the punishment for you," Bokuto called, "If I have to drag you out of one of these closets, it's not gonna end well for you," he warned, opening up the closet that Akaashi was in.

Akaashi kept his mouth covered, looking at bokuto nervously, "wait- it was my idea… i told him to run don't punish him!" He squeaked.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Bokuto smirked, "He's already all tied up because of you.. maybe you should've come out sooner, hm?"

Akaashi looked at him nervously, "i- uh.. Yeah i guess.. But you wouldn't have been able to chase us both." He smirked.

Bokuto grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the closet, "Well I guess since this was all your idea then you deserve to be punished too."

Akaashi grinned, pulling onto bokutos shirt, "is that so? What about you hm? Do you get punished for letting your subs run away?" He teased, yanking on his shirt.

Bokuto pushed Akaashi against the wall, grabbing his hands and trapping them above his head, "I didn't let my subs run away, they just decided to act like brats.. but it's ok. I plan on punishing both of them for what they did."

Akaashi purred, grinding his hips against bokutos, "is that what we're calling it? Hmmm i dont believe im a brat at all. But go ahead then, punish me." He challenged, a smirk growing across his lips.

Bokuto tugged on his collar, leaning in until their noses were almost touching, "Save the domming for Kenma honey. Remember, you're not in charge when you're with me," he growled softly, pulling Akaashi towards the bedroom.

Akaashis eyes widened some as he followed bokuto into the bedroom, licking his lips when he saw kenma. "Fuck… he looks so good like that." 

"He does, doesn't he?" Bokuto grinned, "it would've so nice to share him like this but unfortunately it looks like you're on his side tonight so guess what that means?"

Akaashi looked back at bokuto, "oh no.. Im on your side one hundred percent bo.." He looked at kenma, watching him whine and struggle.

"Oh really now? I don't believe that for a second," he hummed softly, pulling Akaashi towards the closet, "let's see, what's the perfect way to punish an unruly switch like you.. oh! I think I know the perfect thing," he grinned evilly.

Akaashi looked at bokuto with a confused expression, "w-what is it?" He tried to peak to see what bokuto was looking at.

"Take off your clothes," Bokuto ordered, grabbing a set of restraints from the closet, "Then get on the bed. I want you on your knees with your hands behind your back."

Akaashi hummed, walking over to the bed, stripping down then getting onto his knees. A soft whine left his lips as he put his hands behind his back, turning to look at kenma who tried to give a needy whine.

Bokuto smirked, walking over to Akaashi with a handful of items, "Oh, so you do know how to be a good boy. You just didn't want to," Bokuto teased. He grabbed the restraints, strapping one set of them around his wrists and the other set around his ankles. He hooked the two sets together in the middle so that Akaashi couldn't move, "I should really take a picture of this. It's not every day I see two gorgeous subs tied up in my bed."

Kenma tried to whine and squirm, looking back at bokuto needily. Akaashi hummed teasingly, "might as well, i doubt either of us Will be this obedient again." He smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to figure out some better punishments for you then," Bokuto teased back, "but first I think we need to control that smart mouth of yours," he grinned, putting one of their gags on Akaashi, "Aw what's the matter Kaashi? Cat got your tongue?"

Akaashi grumbled something, rolling his eyes slightly as he looked away and shook his hips. Kenma let out a choked, needy cry. 

"Patience kitty," Bokuto purred, "You'll get your punishment soon enough." He said, grabbing one of the cockrings they owned and putting it on Akaashi, "hmm.. which naughty little sub should I let cum first? Or better yet, which am I gonna edge all night long?"

Akaashi let out a groan, shutting his eyes. He squirmed impatiently then opened his eyes to look at kenma. Kenma whimpered in a begging way for bokuto to notice.

Bokuto smirked, grabbing the whip from off the bed and gently trailing the tip of it down Kenma's spine until he got to his ass. "You know Kaashi, Kenma's such a little slut when it comes to pain. He begged me for days to buy this whip and I finally gave in but then he was just too scared to try it out. Today we'll see just how much it hurts though, huh kitty?" He purred.

Kenma nodded quickly, moving onto his tip toes as he tried to move his hips. His eyes rolled back as he felt the whip being dragged. Akaashi watched in fascination, eager to see more.

Bokuto hit him rather gently with the whip, testing out the waters before hitting him again, harder this time. "Hmm, I think 20 whips would be good given how bad you were."

Kenma muffled a moan, nodding his head quickly, his hands making a fist as each whip hit. 

Bokuto hit him again even harder, testing just how far he could go before Kenma decided that it was too much. He looked up at Akaashi with a smirk, "enjoying the show my little owl?"

Kenmas face was flushed and soft tears appearing at the corner of his eyes, he let out choked moans until bokuto stopped. Akaashi nodded his head quickly, staring at the pair.

Bokuto set down the whip, gently running his hands over the marks that he had made. He took the gag off of Kenma and tossed it to the side, "Did you learn your lesson kitty?" He asked.

Kenma nodded slowly, looking at bokuto with a blissed expression, "y-yes daddy i did.. Thank you." He whined softly.

"What kind of punishment do you think we should give to Akaashi hm?" Bokuto smirked, looking over at Akaashi, "he's been a bad boy too and it's not fair to just punish one of you."

"No daddy, punish me more.. Or fuck me and make him watch as punishment." Kenma purred, nodding his head.

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea," Bokuto smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube from off the dresser, "We could give Akaashi a great show,"

Kenma grinned softly as he looked back at akaashi, "it'll be the best show kaashi, you wont want to miss it." He purred.

Bokuto grinned, pouring lube on his fingers and slowly sliding two of them into Kenma, giving him a moment to get used to them.

Kenma moaned softly, tugging at the restraints, "mmm daddy it's been so long I've missed your touch.. Please more!"

Bokuto added another finger, looking up at Akaashi to see how he was dealing with his punishment. He pushed his fingers deeper into Kenma, teasing at his prostate.

Kenma whimpered out, "please daddy, please more-" he moaned. Akaashi started to squirm and tug on his restraints as he watched them.

Bokuto took his fingers out, winking at Akaashi before taking off his pants and underwear. He poured some lube on his dick before lining it up with Kenma's hole and slowly pushing it inside.

Kenma moaned, letting out a satisfied sigh, "god i forgot how big you are daddy! Fuck me like the dirty slut i am!"

Akaashi watched, a whine leaving him, he squirmed trying to get some friction but nothing was working.

"You like being treated like a dirty slut, don't you kitty?" Bokuto purred as he started to thrust into him, "I bet that's the whole reason why you wanted Akaashi hm? You wanted us both to fuck you and treat you like a whore?"

Kenma moaned, tugging at the restraints, nodding. "I am.. Fuck i want you both to use me please- i need you both" he whined.

Bokuto smirked, grabbing Kenma by the hair and forcing him to look up at Akaashi, "How is he gonna use you if he's all tied up, hm? You said that he should be forced to watch. I think you need to make up your mind kitty," he grinned, thrusting in deeper and hitting Kenma's prostate.

Kenma cried out, whining softly as he looked back at bokuto, "obviously after he's done being tied up daddy." He mumbled.

"Mmm, but look at how needy and desperate he looks. I bet he'd do anything to be touched right now," Bokuto grinned evilly, "why don't you help him out a little kitty?"

Kenma whined, tugging at the restraints, "how am i supposed to daddy?" He bit his lip

Bokuto pushed Kenma further up on the bed until his face was right in between Akaashi's knees, "be a good little slut and suck his dick," he growled softly.

Kenma whined softly, giving kitten licks to his tip, watching akaashi squirm some. He hummed softly as he licked from the base to his tip.

Bokuto picked up the pace, pounding into Kenma and making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust, "Don't be shy Kaashi" Bokuto teased, "You can take control. Kitty likes being used."

Kenma moaned against akaashis length, watching him squirm. He grinned softly and pulled his face away to see what they'd do.

Akaashi sat up on his knees a little more, pushing his length against Kenma's lips. "Don't be a tease, I said suck it." Bokuto growled, slapping Kenma on the ass.

Kenma gave another lick then smirked back at bokuto, "make me daddy." He purred, licking his lips.

Bokuto smirked, slapping Kenma on the ass again before pulling out and going over to Akaashi. He took the gag off of him and unhooked the restraints before whispering in Akaashi's ear, "It looks like kitty wants to be face fucked. I'm sure you can arrange that." He purred.

Akaashi looked at bokuto, nodding softly then whispering back, "can i take off the cock ring?" He looked at kenma who was whining and moving his hips.

"Of course," Bokuto hummed softly, "but I expect you to finish either in his mouth or on his face." He kissed him softly before going back over to Kenma and teasingly sliding his fingers over his hole.

Akaashi nodded, moving to kenmas mouth with a smirk, "can you be a good kitty now?" He hummed.

Kenma whined, shaking his head no. "Make me." He mumbled.

Akaashi smirked, rubbing his thumb along Kenma's bottom lip and forcing it between his teeth, "Now's not the time to be a brat, kitty," He growled softly, forcing Kenma's mouth open, "be a good little slut and open that pretty mouth for me."

Kenma whined, opening his mouth and looking up at akaashi, "use me kaashi." He purred, licking the tip.

Akaashi pushed his dick past Kenma's lips and into his mouth. He thrusted in and out a few times before going deeper and hitting the back of Kenma's throat. "Good kitty," he purred. 

Bokuto grinned at the two, sliding his dick back into Kenma's ass. He continued the rough pace that he had before, enjoying the sweet sounds that Kenma made.

Kenma moaned against akaashis shaft, moving his mouth in time with bokutos thrusts. He sucked lightly and whined when bokuto hit his sweet spot.

Akaashi groaned softly, continuing to thrust against the back of Kenma's throat, "Fuck kitty.. you feel so good." 

Bokuto bit his lip as he watched the two. He thrusted in harder, abusing Kenma's sweet spot and watching him squirm.

Kenma muffled a scream against akaashis shaft, continuing to move his mouth faster to match akaashis thrusts. He tried not to gag, another whine leaving him as he worked his hips towards bokuto.

"What a good boy, taking Akaashi's dick like that," Bokuto purred as he continued to slam into him, "Too bad you won't get a break after this. Kaashi and I are gonna use you all night long." 

Kenma whined, moving his hips back towards bokuto and tugging on the restraints. He started sucking harder on akaashis shaft, whining some. 

"Mmm, what's the matter kitty?" Akaashi groaned softly, "You look so desperate underneath us. Is somebody getting close?" 

Kenma gave a small nod, continuing to suck. He let out a cry as bokuto continued to hit his sweet spot. Kenma pulled back, soft pants leaving his lips, “p-please let me cum!”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto who gave him a nod of approval. He smirked, tangling his fingers in Kenma's hair and tugging at his hair, forcing him to look up, "Cum for us kitty. We wanna hear how sweet you sound when you're screaming our names." 

Kenma looked up at akaashi with a flushed lewd expression, his mouth parting as he screamed with pleasure. Soft pants following after he finished, “t-thank you,” he whined out. 

Bokuto continued to thrust into him until he finally came, filling Kenma up with his cum. He pulled out slowly and went to work untying his ankles while Akaashi untied his wrists, "You were such a good boy for us" Bokuto purred. 

Kenma flopped onto the bed after he was untied, whining softly, “my jaw hurts hmph.” he fiddled with his wrists tiredly. 

Akaashi smiled, bending down and leaving soft kisses across his jaw. Bokuto grabbed his wrists, gently massaging them and leaving little kisses on them. "Why don't you take a little break and me and Akaashi can put on a little show for you," Bokuto purred in his ear. 

Kenma whined softly, sitting up with a small pout, “noooo, i wanna join… im okay.” he huffs, looking between the two.

"Are you sure about that Kitty?" Bokuto grinned evilly, "Kaashi and I won't be going easy on you." 

Kenma whined softly, “i-i'm sure daddy..” he bit his lip nervously, looking between the two.

Akaashi smirked, pulling Kenma onto his lap and pressing his length against his ass. Bokuto sat down in front of him, running his hands over Kenma's chest and kissing him roughly. 

Kenma moaned, moving his hips against akaashi. He cupped bokutos cheeks, kissing him back just as rough, “please” he whimpered needily. 

Akaashi held onto Kenma's hips as he slowly slid his dick into Kenma's ass, groaning softly as he did. Bokuto bit Kenma's bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug, "You just can't get enough cock now can you kitty," he teased. 

Kenma moaned, moving his hips up and down. He let out a small whimper when bokuto bit his lip, “no daddy i can't.” he licked bokutos bottom lip, purring softly, “i thought you knew how much of a slut i am, daddy.”

"I do know," Bokuto purred, wrapping his hand around Kenma's throat, "You're such a filthy slut for us. I bet you could keep going all night if we'd let you." 

Akaashi smirked, nibbling on Kenma's earlobe as he thrusted in and out of him, "Maybe we should make you wear a plug so you're filled all the time. Even when we're not here," 

Kenma licked his lips, looking at bokuto with lust filled eyes, “please.. Keep me filled.” he moaned, moving his hips against akaashi.

Bokuto applied pressure to Kenma's throat, choking him for a few seconds before letting go, "We'll get you a vibrating one and make you wear it in public. You'll have to keep your mouth shut unless you want everyone to stare at you." 

Kenma gasped, his eyes rolling back, “-yes please… i will be quiet fuck.. I don't know though, I might get more turned on by the stares.” he smirked at bokuto.

"Mm, so you want everyone to know how much of a naughty bitch you are," Bokuto teased, "At this rate why don't we just invite them over to watch, huh?"

Akaashi picked up the pace, slamming his hips against Kenma's, "Oh is that what you want kitty?" Akaashi purred, "Do you want us to fuck you in public so that everyone can watch?" 

Kenma moaned, “f-fuck kaashi! I- fuck” he whimpered, teasingly moving his hips. “Fuck as nice as that sounds no..”

"Mm, but you said you wanted people to stare," Bokuto purred, rubbing his hand along Kenma's shaft, going in time with Akaashi's thrusts. 

Kenma arched his back some, whining, “i-i know… but if they see how good you two fuck me i may never get you back.” 

Akaashi chuckled, kissing his way down Kenma's neck before biting down and leaving a mark, "No one's ever gonna steal us away from you kitty," 

Kenma tilted his head, groaning softly, “I would hope not. But i have to make sure sometimes… i mean look at you two.” he licked his lips.

"I think we have to worry more about you," Bokuto smirked, running his tongue across Kenma's tip, "Just look at how beautiful you are." 

Kenma ran his hand through bokutos hair, “s-shut up… compared to you two, and i don't want anyone else.” he smiled softly.

Bokuto kissed him softly while Akaashi left little kisses across his face, "We don't want anyone else either kitty," They both hummed. 

Kenma kissed bokuto, humming softly, “good because you're stuck with me.” he playfully licked bokutos lips.

Bokuto smirked, licking Kenma's tip again, "Good," he grinned, continuing to run his hand along Kenma's shaft. 

Kenma whined, tilting his head back, “p-please more.. I need more” he bit his lip, continuing to move his hips in time with akaashis thrusts.

Akaashi found Kenma's sweet spot, thrusting against it roughly. He tangled his fingers in Kenma's hair, tugging his head back, "mmm, is that better kitty?" He asked. 

Kenma nodded, moaning louder, “f-fuck yes thank you!” he bit his lip as he gripped bokutos hair. 

"Fuck, you two look so good," Bokuto groaned, leaning down and taking Kenma's length into his mouth while Akaashi continued to abuse his prostate. 

Kenma gasped, gripping bokutos hair tighter, “f-fuck! I cant- dont stop please!” he cried, tilting his head back.

"Cum for us Kitty," Bokuto purred, bobbing his head up and down on Kenma's cock, "I wanna taste you." 

Kenma cried out as he came, clenching his fist in bokutos hair, “f-fuck-” he moaned as akaashi continued to thrust.

Akaashi continued thrusting, hitting Kenma's sensitive prostate over and over again until he finally came. Soft pants left his lips as he wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, giving him a small kiss.

Kenma moaned, leaning into akaashis touch, "god so good kaashi." He panted softly.

Bokuto smiled, wrapping his arms around both of them and giving them both a kiss on the forehead, "such good little subs," he purred.

Kenma nuzzled into bokuto, placing soft kisses on his neck. He gave a small grin as he bit down, sucking to make a hickey. 

Bokuto tilted his head to the side, letting Kenma leave marks on his neck. He cupped Akaashi's face gently, smiling when he snuggled closer to them.

Kenma pulled back after leaving several hickies, a proud grin on his face. "There, all better on that side.. Mm kaashi can mark the other side." 

Akaashi smiled, leaving gentle kisses along the other side of Bokuto's neck before leaving several hickies in his place. "Perfect," He grinned teasingly.

Kenma smiled looking at bokuto, "all better now." He grinned, leaning over to kiss akaashis cheek, "are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Just you two," Akaashi hummed, resting his head on Kenma's shoulder, "Are you feeling ok, kitty?" He asked softly.

Kenma nodded, kissing his head softly. "Dont worry, i usually make bo go around 15 times if not more. But its been a couple days so im a little tired." He hummed.

Akaashi's eyes widened a little bit as he looked up at Bokuto, "how long does that usually take?" 

"Hmm, usually all day" Bokuto teased, winking at Akaashi, "we hope you have some good stamina." He smiled, laying back on the bed and pulling Akaashi and Kenma down with him.

Kenma squeaked, curling into him with a smile, "hence why he told me you'll be worn out. When i get needy, its needy needy." He grinned at akaashi.

Akaashi snuggled up on the other side of Bokuto, giving Kenma a small smirk, "I guess I'm gonna have to get some more stamina then.. either that or find new ways to pleasure you," he winked.

Kenma sat up some, leaning over to kiss akaashi, "im pretty easy to satisfy." He purred, laying back down.

"We could always take turns too," Bokuto hummed, giving Akaashi a grin. He pulled the blankets over them, cuddling close to them.

Kenma snuggled closer, nuzzling into bokutos warmth. "Im so happy." He hummed, kissing bokutos cheek.

"Me too," Akaashi smiled, nuzzling his face into Bokuto's neck and kissing him on the shoulder. 

"Me three," Bokuto grinned, holding them close and giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

Kenma smiled softly, closing his eyes, "you all get some rest because round three is when we wake up." He teased.

"I can't wait," Akaashi smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Kenma drifted off to sleep, several hours later waking up to bokuto and akaashi still sleeping. He kissed their foreheads gently then got out of bed, slipping into his sweatpants and walking out of the room.

Akaashi stirred in his sleep, clinging closer to Bokuto. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, realizing that Kenma was missing. He got out of bed, careful not to wake up Bokuto and threw on his boxers and a random shirt he found so that he could go search for Kenma.

Kenma was in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner dishes and packing up the leftover food. He rubbed his eyes slightly as he continued to clean up, opening the fridge and bending over some to place the food inside.

Akaashi came up behind Kenma, grabbing his ass and running his hands down his hips, "Good morning kitty," he purred sleepily.

"Oh fuck.. You sound so sexy." Kenma whined, closing the fridge. He teasingly moved his hips against akaashi then walked over to the sink, "good morning though, did i wake you?"

"No," Akaashi hummed, walking over to Kenma. He picked him up, setting him down on the counter, "The bed just felt lonely without you," he smirked, kissing him softly.

Kenma wrapped his arms around akaashis neck, kissing back softly, "i was just cleaning up since we were… busy last night." He mumbled.

"Do you need any help?" Akaashi asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from Kenma's face.

Kenma shook his head no, "i just had a bowl left to wash then its done." He smiled softly, looking at akaashi.

Akaashi smiled back, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist and kissing him on the nose, "Well thank you for cleaning up kitty," he hummed softly.

Kenma nodded, "the least i could do after you two fucked me so well, right?" He teased softly, kissing akaashis nose.

Akaashi smirked, kissing Kenma and nipping at his bottom lip, "You know, Bokuto's still asleep but that doesn't mean we can't have fun on our own," he teased.

Kenma smirked softly, wrapping his legs around akaashis waist, "hmm are you rested enough, sir?" He kissed akaashis jaw, whispering, "I'll be a good kitty for you if you are."

"Is that a promise?" Akaashi hummed, kissing Kenma's neck and leaving little hickies along it.

Kenma tilted his head, nodding slowly, "yes sir I promise." He whined softly.

"Good kitty," Akaashi purred, kissing Kenma roughly and nipping at his bottom lip. "We have to be quiet though.. we can't wake up daddy, now can we?"

Kenmas face flushed, "oh i think he'll be mad if he hears." He teased, nodding, "I'll be quiet though."

"That's my good kitty," Akaashi smirked. He ran his hands down Kenma's chest, slowly teasing at his nipples. "We don't want daddy to be mad at us for playing."

Kenma shook his head no while biting his lip, squirming under akaashis touch, "no we don't want that." He mumbled.

Akaashi hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Kenma's sweats, giving him a wink before pulling them off. He ran his hand up Kenma's thigh, gently touching all of the hickies and whip marks.

Kenma let out a quiet moan, looking down and watching akaashi touch the marks. He bit his lip softly.

Akaashi spread Kenma's legs apart, leaving soft kisses on the insides of his thighs, "So beautiful kitty," he purred.

Kenma turned red, looking away, "s-shut up that's you.." He mumbled quietly. 

Akaashi grabbed Kenma's chin, forcing him to look at him, "Shut up isn't a very nice thing to say kitty," he hummed softly, leaning in close, "I thought you were going to be a good kitty for me."

Kenmas eyes widened, "i-i- sorry.. I say it when i don't know what else to say." He mumbled, looking at akaashi, "i mean it though.. I will be good."

"I'll give you a pass this time.. but only because you look so sexy like this," he smirked, going back to leaving kisses and hickies all over Kenma's thighs.

Kenma squirmed some, biting his lip as he watched akaashi eagerly, "p-please don't tease.." 

Akaashi grinned, leaving small kisses and licks along the base of Kenma's dick before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He looked up at Kenma with lustful eyes as he began bobbing his head up and down.

Kenma ran his hands through akaashis hair, letting out a quiet gasp. "You're so sexy kaashi," he whispered. 

"You're sexier," Akaashi hummed, flicking his tongue across Kenma's tip before taking it back into his mouth and sucking on it.

Kenma gasped softly, tilting his head back, "k-kaashi please.." He whispered.

Akaashi bobbed his head up and down, taking Kenma's dick as far as it would go.

Kenma chewed on his lip, gripping akaashis hair, "d-dont stop please," he whispered.

Akaashi kept going, gripping Kenma's thighs as he started going faster. He hummed softly and looked up at Kenma, seeing the desperate look on his face.

Kenma moved his hips up, biting his lip harder, "p-please im so close kaashi.." He mumbled.

"Cum for me kitty," Akaashi tried to mumble around Kenma's cock, though it came out far more muffled.

Kenmas eyes rolled back as he came, letting out an airy, quiet moan. He licked his lips, looking down at akaashi.

Akaashi swallowed the load in his mouth, licking his lips seductively. He looked up at Kenma with a smirk, "You were such a good boy, kitty," he smiled.

Kenma pulled akaashi up, kissing him roughly, "fuck kaashi… you're so good." He hummed, pulling away.

Akaashi kissed him back, nibbling on his bottom lip. He tangled his fingers in Kenma's hair, tilting his head back and leaving kisses down his chin and along his throat, "I want more of you," he purred.

Kenma moaned quietly, tilting his head back, "i want more of you too.. Fuck come get more of me kaashi." He whined quietly.

Akaashi pulled Kenma off the counter and turned him around, "bend over kitty," he growled softly in his ear.

Kenma licked his lips, turning around and bending over. He looked back at akaashi as he shook his ass.

Akaashi slapped his ass, giving him a grin, "behave kitty," he hummed as he started teasing Kenma's hole with his fingers.

Kenma bit his lip, a small grin on his face, "i am behaving sir. Im showing you what's yours." He purred.

"Oh really now?" Akaashi purred, slowly pushing one of his fingers into Kenma's ass, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just being a tease."

Kenma moaned softly, "n-not at all sir.. I swear I'm being good." He bit his lip.

Akaashi thrusted his finger in and out before adding another and slowly working Kenma open, "good.. because you know if you were being bad then I'd have to punish you"

Kenma nodded quickly, "yes sir i know- fuck kaashi please i need you." He whimpered, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You have to be patient kitty," Akaashi teased, "We don't have any lube in here and I'd hate to accidentally hurt you.. we'll just have to go slow for once," he smirked.

Kenma whined, "i dont care about lube kaashi.. Im sure im still stretched from last night.. Please." 

"Hmm, are you sure about that kitty?" Akaashi taunted, sliding another finger in, "you feel pretty tight to me."

Kenma moaned, nodding slowly, "i-im sure.. Fuck p-please." He whined, looking back at akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a small grin before pulling his fingers out and taking off his boxers. He lined his dick up with Kenma's hole, slowly pushing it inside.

Kenma gasped softly, gripping onto the counter, "f-fuck… thank you sir." He moaned.

Akaashi started at a slow pace, gently thrusting in and out of Kenma, "You're so needy, you know that? Wanting my dick this early in the morning."

Kenma whined softly, nodding, "i told you i was needy sir- fuck you feel so good." He moaned.

Bokuto stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up, "Kitty? Kaashi?" He hummed softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The loud moans coming from downstairs caught his attention. He quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers, tiptoeing downstairs to see what was going on. 

Akaashi picked up the pace, finding Kenma's prostate and thrusting against it, "Remember you have to be quiet kitty. You wouldn't want to wake up daddy, now would you? Imagine what he would do if he found us like this hm?"

Kenma let out a quiet whimper, nodding, "s-sorry- it feels so good- I'll be quiet." He whispered, biting his lip harder.

"Good boy," Akaashi smirked, pounding into him harder, "Let's see how much you can take before you can't hold it in anymore." 

Bokuto peeked around the corner, looking into the kitchen. From where he was he could see Kenma bent over the counter while Akaashi fucked him. He smirked as he stood there and watched them, wondering how long it would take them to notice.

Kenma gasped softly, hiding his face in his arms to muffle the noises. He started moving his hips back to meet akaashis thrusts.

Akaashi tangled his fingers in Kenma's hair, tugging his head back, "don't hide that pretty face of yours," he hummed softly. 

Bokuto bit his lip as he watched. He could feel himself getting harder with each passing second. He reached down, slowly pleasuring himself as he continued to spy on the two.

Kenma gasped, tilting his head back, "y-yes Sir.." He whined quietly, "t-thank you sir."

Akaashi smirked, going even faster and hitting Kenma's prostate with each thrust, "you feel so good kitty," he groaned softly.

Kenma cried out, gripping the counter, "k-kaashi! Fuck i cant-" he whined, biting his lip.

Akaashi covered Kenma's mouth with his hand as he continued to slam into him, "Such a naughty slut," he tsked, "can't even be quiet."

Kenmas eyes rolled back, trying to moan quietly against akaashis hand. He moaned akaashis name followed by, "please let me cum."

"I dunno kitty," Akaashi taunted quietly, "Do you think you deserve to cum?"

Kenma whimpered quietly, nodding, "p-please-"

"Then cum for me kitty," Akaashi hummed, uncovering his mouth and holding onto his hips.

Kenma moaned louder as he came, panting softly. He turned his head, eyes widening as he saw bokuto, "f-fuck-"

Akaashi turned to look in the same direction, noticing Bokuto standing there. "See what happens when you're too loud." He smirked as he continued to thrust into him, "Now daddy knows exactly how naughty we both have been." 

Bokuto smirked evilly as he walked inside the kitchen, sitting down in one of the chairs, "and to think that I was planning on sleeping in today.. it seems like my two little subs just enjoy getting into trouble though," he hummed softly, "You know Kaashi, it seems like you can hold out way longer than Kenma can. Maybe you should test it and see how much Kenma can take,"

Kenma whined softly, "d-daddy please.. You deserve pleasure too-" he looked at bokuto nervously.

"Oh trust me kitty. I'm getting plenty of pleasure just by watching," he smirked, "but I wanna see Akaashi fuck you until you're begging him to stop,"

Kenma moaned, nodding slowly, "y-yes daddy." He looked at akaashi, biting his lip.

Akaashi smirked, continuing to thrust inside of Kenma, hitting his already sensitive prostate, "You feel amazing Kitty," he purred.

Kenma squirmed, moaning out, "f-fuck- you feel so good please dont s-stop!" 

"You like that kitty?" Akaashi purred, slamming into Kenma. He changed the angle slightly, going deeper.

Kenma cried out, gripping onto the counter, "f-fuck! That feels so good!" He tilted his head back, moaning out.

Akaashi leaned forward, kissing Kenma roughly and nipping at his bottom lip, "God, your ass feels so good." He groaned.

Kenma moaned into the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, "f-fuck you might feel better than daddy." He whispered with a grin.

"You might make daddy jealous, saying stuff like that" Akaashi hummed back, "But I'm sure that's exactly what you want isn't it? You want him to get jealous so we'll both fuck you huh?"

Kenma moaned, nodding quickly, "y-yes thats what i want-fuck! Please." He whined.

"Mmm, well too bad kitty," Akaashi teased, going faster, "you're mine for right now."

Kenma moaned, nodding, "a-all yours.. So much better than daddy fuck-" he grinned.

Bokuto smirked, standing up and walking over to the two, "oh really kitty?" He smirked, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look at him, "You think Akaashi's dick is better than mine?"

Kenma moaned, looking at bokuto with a smirk, "well, he's fucking me right now so yeah.. He's better." He licked his lips.

"Mmm, well if you wanna pick favorites then maybe I'll just make you take both of us at once," Bokuto growled softly, "You'd like that though, wouldn't you slut. Having two dicks in your ass, fucking you until you can't stand."

Kenma moaned, licking his lips eagerly, "mm daddy i would love that.. I'd be so filled- fuck please." He whined.

"I don't know if you could handle it kitty," He teased, "Your ass is always so tight already. We might break you if we do."

Kenma whined, "b-break me daddy.. I wanna feel you both." He bit his lip, looking at bokuto.

Bokuto kissed him roughly before pulling away and winking at him, "If you insist kitty," he hummed, walking over to Akaashi and kissing him roughly as well, "Do you want me to go grab the lube or would you rather it hurt?" He asked Kenma.

Kenma bit his lip, looking back at bokuto, "l-lube… just in case," he hummed.

Bokuto smiled at him before going back upstairs to grab the lube. He came back down and poured a small amount on his fingers before using them to tease at Kenma's hole.

Kenma moaned, arching his back up, "mm, im so excited daddy." He purred.

Bokuto smirked, pushing two of his fingers inside of Kenma and slowly stretching him while Akaashi continued to pound into him.

Kenma gave a needy whine, moving against the thrusts. "F-fuck kaashi-"

Bokuto added another finger, thrusting them in and out, "Such a needy slut," he purred.

Kenma moaned louder, continuing to move his hips, "f-fuck feels so good-" he whined out.

Bokuto pulled his fingers out and took off his boxers. "Are you ready kitty?" He asked. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, giving him a small smile before pulling out of Kenma as well.

Kenma whined when akaashi pulled out, looking back at bokuto and nodding, "h-how are we doing this? Im ready tho-"

Akaashi placed his hand on the small of Kenma's back, pressing down so that he would arch it. "Tell us if it's too much," he purred softly. 

Bokuto stood as close to Akaashi as he could. Both men gave each other a mischievous look before lining themselves up with Kenma's hole and slowly pushing inside, stretching him even further.

Kenma arched his back, gripping the counter some, "fuck.." He mumbled, taking a moment to adjust.

"Too much Kitty?" Bokuto asked, gently rubbing his hips.

Kenma shook his head, "j-just have to get used to it daddy, im fine.. So full." He purred.

Bokuto and Akaashi gave him a few moments to adjust before pushing in further and slowly thrusting in and out.

Kenma arched his back more, soft moans and whines leaving his lips as he got adjusted.

"You're taking it so good," Akaashi purred, "such a good little kitty for daddy and I"

Kenma whined, nodding quickly, "i wanna be good for you and daddy."

Akaashi and Bokuto picked up the pace a little bit, thrusting in further. "You're ass is so tight like this," Bokuto groaned softly.

Kenma moaned, throwing his head back, "ngh.. Fuck fuck fuck! Y-you both feel so good! God yes!" He cried out.

"Mmm, you want us to fuck you like this all the time?" Akaashi smirked, as they both found his prostate, "You wanna be filled to the brim with our dicks?"

Kenma screamed, nodding quickly, "f-fuck yes! Yes i wanna be filled like this all the time! R-right there-" he whimpered.

"Such a dirty boy for us," Bokuto taunted, running his hands along Kenma's body. They both kept thrusting, making sure to hit Kenma's sweet spot each time.

Kenma continued screaming their names with pleasure, gripping onto the counter harder, "f-fuck-."

"Mmm, what's the matter kitty? Are you gonna cum for us?" Bokuto teased, as they pounded into him harder.

"Please!" He moaned, arching his back, "you both are just- ngh.. Hitting the right spot." 

"It's ok if you cum, kitty" Akaashi purred, pinching one of his nipples, "we want you to,"

Kenma whimpered out, arching into akaashis touch. He moaned their names as he came, gripping onto the counter as he felt his legs starting to shake.

Akaashi and Bokuto thrusted in a few more times before finishing inside of Kenma. They pulled out slowly and held onto Kenma so that he wouldn't fall. "You did so good kitty" Bokuto purred, kissing him on the cheek.

Kenma let out another moan as they pulled out, holding onto them kenma looked up at bokuto with glazed eyes, "you mean that daddy?" 

"Of course I do sweetheart," Bokuto hummed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Kenma's ear. 

Akaashi hugged Kenma from behind, leaving soft kisses along his shoulders, "You were amazing," he smiled.

Kenma whined softly, "my legs feel like jello.." He pouted some, "and i want more but im tired too.."

Bokuto chuckled softly, kissing him on the forehead, "We can go for round two later kitty. Don't overwork yourself"

Kenma huffed, holding onto bokuto, "i still have to finish cleaning up." He pouted.

"We can clean up, kitty" Akaashi hummed, kissing him on the cheek, "You need rest."

"I- but- i was doing it." Kenma pouted softly, looking at the two. He still felt tye shakiness in his legs but ignored it.

"Well we get to do it now," Bokuto smiled, picking Kenma up and carrying him to the couch. He sat him down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "do you want one of us to cuddle with you?" He asked softly.

Kenma squeaked, holding onto bokuto as he was carried, letting go once he was placed on the couch. "No im okay.. If anything you two have fun," he smiled, giving a small wink.

Bokuto blushed softly, "If we do decide to have fun we'll make sure to come out here so you can watch," he purred.

Kenma licked his lips, "please do." He grinned, moving to lay down and curl into the blanket.

Bokuto gave him one last kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen with Akaashi. They finished cleaning up the kitchen and picking up their mess from having fun. Once they were done they went back into the living room, curling up next to Kenma.

Kenma was curled into the blanket sound asleep, small snores leaving his lips.

Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek before crawling into Bokuto's lap and resting his head on his shoulder. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles along his back.

Kenma stirred some, curling more into the blanket, a small whine leaving his lips.

Bokuto scooted closer to Kenma, gently running his fingers through his hair while he held Akaashi. A small sigh left Akaashi's lips as he nuzzled his face in Bokuto's neck, closing his eyes.

Kenma nuzzled into bokutos touch, purring softly. He moved to snuggle closer to them.

Akaashi gave a shaky sigh, "I'll have to go home at some point… i dont want to." He whimpered quietly, hiding his face in bokutos neck, "god i don't want to see him."

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, holding him tightly, "Kaashi, sweetheart.. you know you don't have to go alone," He whispered softly, "We could always go with you."

"I- no… i couldn't do that to you or kenma.. What if he has takeshi staying over? Or tells takeshi kenma is there.. Or you come with and we leave kenma alone, i couldn't live with myself if something happened." He frowned.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me or Kenma," Bokuto assured him, "But if it makes you feel better we can leave Kenma here.. I don't want you to go alone though.."

"I don't want to leave kenma alone either." Akaashi snapped, covering his mouth with wide eyes afterwards, "i-im sorry- i didn't mean to i just know with what happened.."

"Kaashi, look at me" Bokuto said softly, cupping Akaashi's face, "Everything's going to be alright, ok? Nothing bad is gonna happen to any of us. I'm sure Kenma will be fine if he's alone for an hour or two."

"How do you know that..?" Akaashi frowned, leaning into his touch, "sorry i snapped.. I just don't want to see him… and don't want either of you in danger." He frowned more.

"We won't be in danger. I've already kicked Takeshi's ass once and I'm positive I can kick Kuroo's too. Plus this house has lots of locks and alarm systems and there's plenty of places to hide if anything goes wrong," Bokuto hummed, rubbing Akaashi's back, "We'll be ok Kaashi. I promise,"

Akaashi nodded, laying his head on bokutos shoulder, "promise?" He asked softly, fiddling with bokutos hand.

"I swear," Bokuto whispered, kissing him on the cheek, "I won't let anything bad happen to any of us."

Akaashi nodded, looking down at kenma, "will he really be okay?"

"He'll be fine. If anything happens, then there are lot of places he can hide where no one can find him." He assured him, "trust me.. when he gets in trouble, it's a pain in the ass to find him.. and I live here," he pouted playfully.

Akaashi gave a small laugh, "would you mind us going now while he's sleeping? You know he won't take no as an answer unless we bribe him." 

Bokuto nodded, "Now's probably better.. he should be asleep for a few more hours anyway," he hummed softly, "You'd have to put clothes on first tho,"

Akaashi huffed, getting up quietly and going to put clothes on. Once dressed he walked back downstairs, patiently waiting.

Bokuto grabbed a pair of sweats and a tee shirt from the closet, throwing them on. As soon as he was done he grabbed his keys and wallet, looking over at Akaashi, "ready?" He asked softly.

Akaashi took one last look at kenma then nodded, "yeah lets hurry." He hummed softly, walking out the door.

Bokuto followed him, making sure to lock the door behind him and turn on the alarm so that nobody could sneak in. He walked to the car with Akaashi, getting inside and starting it.

Akaashi got in and let out a sigh, starting to fidget with his hands as they started driving. He chewed on his lip nervously.

Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi's thigh, rubbing it gently, "It'll be ok," he hummed softly as they drove to Kuroo's house.

Akaashi nodded, getting out once they arrived and heading towards the door, taking a deep breath he unlocked the door then looked around, "kuroo?" He called, not hearing a response made akaashi uneasy.

Kenma started to stir when he heard a rather aggressive knock at the door. He whined softly, getting up to slip on pants then look at the alarm. His heart nearly stopped when he saw kuroo. 

"Akaashi!" Kuroo called from the other side of the door, knocking again "I know you're here! Please just open the door! I need to talk to you!"

Kenma whined quietly, the knocking getting louder, maybe if he just told kuroo akaashi wasnt here he'd leave. He frowned and disarmed the alarm, opening the door slightly. Kenma let out a squeak when the door was pushed open aggressively, stumbling backwards, "jesus don't just barge in asshole! He's not here!" Kenma snapped.

"Oh really? Where else would he be then?" Kuroo snapped, "Don't lie to me Kenma! And stop acting like a little bitch!"

Kenmas eyes widened, "he is not here! Check the house for all i care! Actually you know what, dont. We dont want you here, leave." He snapped, clenching his fists.

"If he's not here then where is he, huh? He doesn't have work today and considering how controlling Bokuto is I'd doubt he'd even let him leave the house," Kuroo huffed.

Kenma brought his hand up to slap kuroo, "dont fucking talk about bokuto like that again! He went out grocery shopping with bokuto." 

Kuroo grabbed his hand, giving him a playful smirk, "So defensive over your shitty dom, geez. So if they're shopping they should be home pretty soon huh? Why don't I just hang out until they get back?" He suggested.

Kenma tried tugging his arm away, sending kuroo a glare, "he's not a shitty dom! Thats you, you're the piece of shit! Just leave kuroo." He snapped.

Kuroo brought his hand up to slap Kenma before changing his mind and pulling away, "God you're such a bitch! Guess your dom didn't teach you any fucking manners either," he spat, "I'm staying until Akaashi gets here."

Kenma flinched, looking away nervously, "im not a bitch you're just an asshole and guess what, i dont have manners for those who aren't welcome." He spat angrily, trying to push kuroo away from him, "theres the door."

"I told you I'm not leaving until Akaashi gets here," Kuroo snapped, "You're not gonna stop me from talking to MY sub."

Kenma glared at him, "he's not your sub! He dumped your ass! Fuck i would too. Get the fuck out of this house! Now!" He yelled. 

"Oh, so you're gonna yell at me now?" Kuroo rolled his eyes, "real mature Kenma. I don't see what the big deal is. Just let me stay here until he gets back so I can talk to him."

Kenma tilted his head, "are you actually stupid? You dont see what the big deal is when I've told you you're unwelcome here and continue to argue with me when I've told you to leave?" He stared blankly at kuroo, "you cannot be that stupid." 

"Ugh! Fine, I'll leave but at least tell me what store they went to," Kuroo huffed, glaring at Kenma.

"Why would i? He doesn't want to see you. Just leave him alone." Kenma glared back, "don't worry, we'll take care of him." He gave a small smirk.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it myself," Kuroo snapped, "and how the fuck do you know what he wants, huh? You know he's just here for the sex anyway."

"And if he is that's fine too, we'll take better care of him in that way too. What? You'll hit me? Sure go ahead, prove to them how dangerous you actually are." Kenma challenged, not wiping the smirk from his face.

"Oh please, I already know how much you enjoy being smacked around and treated like a bitch," Kuroo huffed, pulling out his phone, "You know I thought this would be easy but I guess not. It looks like I'll just have to turn Akaashi's phone tracker back on… unless you wanna tell me where he is?"

Kenmas eyes widened, grabbing kuroos phone and throwing it out the still opened door, "whoops, my hand slipped." He spoke, looking at kuroo.

"You're just trying to get punched in the face aren't you," Kuroo growled, shoving Kenma against the wall and cornering him there, "Don't make me call Takeshi so he can put you in your fucking place."

Kenma whimpered, looking at kuroo nervously, "i think your phone is broken anyways, takeshi isn't my dom." He tried to stay calm.

"Oh really? So it shouldn't be a problem if I call him them?" Kuroo smirked, grabbing Kenma's face, "If he has no control over you then it shouldn't be an issue if he stops by, should it?"

"Y-you wouldn't." Kenma looked at kuroo nervously, trying to move away.

"It's cute that you think that," Kuroo taunted, grabbing Kenma's wrists and pulling him across the house and upstairs to the bedroom.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me asshole!" Kenma squirmed, trying to pull away.

"Stop struggling, bitch!" Kuroo snapped, dragging him to the closet and pulling out a pair of restraints. He forced Kenma's hands behind his back, putting the cuffs on him and then grabbing a spool of rope.

Kenmas eyes widened as he squirmed more, moving away from kuroo when he noticed the rope, "leave me alone!"

"Why should I when you've been such an unreasonable bitch?" Kuroo asked, shoving him to the ground and tying the rope around his legs so he couldn't move, "Now do I need a gag for you too or are you gonna keep your mouth shut while I call Takeshi?"

Kenma whimpered, looking at kuroo with hate in his eyes, "you're the fucking worst." He spat.

"Gag it is then," Kuroo smirked, grabbing one from the closet and putting it on Kenma, "You know, since I'm the worst… Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make. For your sake, you better hope it's broken though." He hummed, leaving the room and going back downstairs to grab his phone.

Kenma tried screaming and squirming, finally giving up. He prayed the phone was broken and that akaashi wouldn't be home soon.

Kuroo grabbed his phone from off the ground and looked at it. The screen was pretty cracked but it still seemed to work just fine. He walked back inside, closing and locking the door behind him while he searched for Takeshi's contact. For a moment he wondered if he should try to track Akaashi to see where he was but he decided that he could do that later.

When takeshis phone rang he answered kuroos call, "yo, what's up kuroo?" He spoke.

"Happy early birthday bro," Kuroo joked, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm at Kenma's place, I got a little surprise for you."

"Oh yeah? Is it my bunny? Whats the address I'll be there shortly." Takeshi grinned softly, "I'll have to get you an amazing gift."

"It's 566 Shirako Street," Kuroo said, looking up at the clock, "your bunny is all tied up and everything but you better hurry. The stupid guard dog might be back soon."

Takeshi laughed softly, "nah im not letting him keep my bunny again. I'll be there soon." He hung up and went to quickly leave, grabbing his keys and locking the door. 

Kuroo smiled as he hung up, going to turn Akaashi's location back on on his phone, "Takeshi will be here soon!" He called up to Kenma, hoping that he would hear him. 

Bokuto gripped the steering wheel nervously as they drove home. It was rather easy to get all of Akaashi's stuff, especially since Kuroo wasn't home but something still didn't feel quite right. He had tried to call Kenma a few times but each time out just went to voicemail. His heart nearly stopped when he pulled into their street, only to see Kuroo's car outside their house.

Akaashis eyes widened as he saw the car, looking around to see if kuroo was somewhere outside. His heart dropped as he looked at bokuto, "is the alarm still on?"

Bokuto looked at the alarm on his phone, shaking his head no. He tried to stay calm as he turned the car around, parking in front of their neighbors house, "Stay in the car and lock the doors," Bokuto said, handing Akaashi the keys, "if you see him come out, drive away."

"What? No! What- what if takeshi is in there too!?" Akaashi got out, handing the keys back to bokuto, "im not leaving you alone."

"Akaashi I- ok fine…" Bokuto said, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, "but we're going in through the back way so he didn't see us," he said, grabbing Akaashi's hand and leading him around to the back of the house.

Akaashi nodded, holding his hand tightly, "i shouldn't have asked you to come, im sorry." He whispered, freezing when he heard another car go by.

Kenma let out another muffled scream, rolling onto his side with a groan. 

"Akaashi honey, none of this is your fault, ok," Bokuto assured him, "I would've come whether you asked me to or not," he hummed, eyes going wide when he heard a small scream coming from the house, "we need to hurry."

Akaashi nodded quickly, following him to the back door. Kenma whined, trying to loosen any rope he could.

Bokuto opened up the back door just a crack, peering inside. From where they were he could see Kuroo's feet propped up on the coffee table. "You go upstairs and see if you can find Kenma," he whispered softly to Akaashi, "lock yourselves in one of the rooms and I'll deal with Kuroo."

Akaashi frowned, "i don't want to leave you alon-" he looked at bokuto then at the sound of the doorbell ringing, "if thats who i think it is im not leaving you alone now." He whispered back.

Takeshi rang the doorbell, eagerly waiting for kuroo to answer. He had a big smirk on his face. 

"Akaashi please just go check on Kenma and make sure he's ok," Bokuto pleaded, "you can come back down afterwards. Just please go check on him first." 

Kuroo got up and stretched, "Oh Kitty! Takeshi's here!" He called playfully, "Do you want to answer the door for him or should I?" He teased.

Akaashi frowned, nodding quickly, "o-okay.. I will. Be safe please." He flinched hearing another muffled scream in response to kuroos comment. "Fuck okay we need to go inside." 

"I will," Bokuto nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "you be safe too." He said before kicking the back door open as hard as he could, hoping the sound would distract Kuroo enough to where he wouldn't open the front door. 

Kuroo finched, turning on his heels to see Bokuto and Akaashi rushing into the house. Bokuto grabbed him by the arm, yanking him away from the front door. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" He snapped angrily,"

Akaashi ran upstairs to find kenma, eyes widening as he went to take the gag off kenma, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kenma looked at akaashi, "w-why are you guys back?! He wants to take you away kaashi!"

Takeshi heard the commotion inside and decided to check the back of the house. He felt a grin cross his face as he saw the back door wide open. He quickly walked in, rushing upstairs to find kenma.

"Dude, relax. Kenma let me in," Kuroo smirked, "We were just having some fun." 

"You already know you're not welcome here!" Bokuto snapped, "regardless of if Kenma let you in or not and if you don't leave, I'm calling the police." 

"Calm down bro, Kenma wants me here," He lied, putting his hands up defensively, "Don't you want Kenma to be happy?"

Kenma looked behind akaashi nervously when he saw takeshi, akaashi turned his head to follow kenmas eyes, "oh fuck.. Fuck i forgot to lock the door-" akaashi tried to quickly untie kenma.

"This isn't about making Kenma happy! This is about keeping him safe!" Bokuto snapped, "You're too dangerous to be around him," he huffed, grabbing Kuroo by the wrists and pulling him towards the back door. Kuroo tried to struggle against him but it was no use. Bokuto pushed him out into the back porch and slammed the door shut, locking it so he couldn't get back in.

Akaashi gave a small groan, standing up to guard kenma, "just turn around and leave takeshi. You've done enough damage to him." 

Takeshi smirked, stepping closer to Akaashi, "Aww, how pretty," he taunted, "You must be Kuroo's sub.. that's a nice collar you have. He must have spent a lot of money on it," he purred, tugging on Akaashi's collar.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, looking at takeshi, "yeah okay, like I'd be that assholes sub. Why don't you leave, you've seen kenmas dom yeah? He's fucked up your face once and he'll do it again." He spat. 

"Kuroo was your dom yesterday. You can't leave that easily just cause you got into a little fight," He hummed, grabbing Akaashi's chin and leaning in close, "and yes. I have seen Kenma's dom. I look in the mirror every day but as for Bokuto.. well let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve if he tries to touch me." He grinned.

Kenmas eyes widened, "what are you going to do takeshi?" He asked nervously. Akaashi looked down at kenma then at takeshi, "dont fucking touch me. Kuroo has never been a dom." He glared, "dont fucking touch kenma or bokuto." 

"So feisty," Takeshi chuckled lightly, "What are you gonna do about it huh? It's not like you can really hurt me. How about this? Why don't you two stay in here and I'll go find Bokuto,"

"No, dont fucking touch him!" Kenma yelled, "leave bokuto alone!" Akaashis eyes widened as he looked at kenmas frustrated face. 

Takeshi rolled his eyes, "Just shut up, you stupid brat," he huffed, shoving Akaashi to the ground next to Kenma, "stay here!" He barked, walking out of the room and jamming the door shut behind him so that they couldn't leave. 

Bokuto rushed upstairs after hearing the commotion, coming face to face with Takeshi, "Take- Where's Kenma and Akaashi!" He snapped, "if you hurt them I swear to God!" 

"Relax," Takeshi hummed, "they're fine. They're just kinda… tied up at the moment."

Kenma gave akaashi a panicked look, "are you okay?" Akaashi nodded, going to finish untying kenma. Once he was untied he went to fiddle with the door. Kenma yelling, "dont touch him bokuto! We're fine!"

"See?" Takeshi hummed, "I didn't hurt your precious little stolen subs. They're fine." 

"They're not stolen!" Bokuto snapped, "and regardless, you're not welcome here! You need to leave now before I make you."

Kenma and akaashi tried pulling on the door to get it up, "how the fuck did he do this?" They muttered, finally opening the door. Kenma and akaashi rushed to the stairs.

"I'm not leaving," Takeshi smirked, evilly "but I'd love to see you try and make me," 

Bokuto glared at him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him down the stairs with him. Takeshi grinned, pushing himself forward and knocking then both down. They both rolled down the stairs, landing on the bottom with a soft thud. Takeshi pulled out a small pocket knife, lunging at Bokuto.

Kenma squeaked, rushing down the stairs taking the last few steps as a chance to jump and tackle takeshi. Kenma clung to takeshi as tight as he could, eyes widening when takeshi started to stumble.

"Kenma!" Akaashi cried out, making his way down the steps to bokuto, "gosh are you okay bo?" 

Takeshi threw Kenma off him, trying not to fall over, "I thought I told you to stay!" He snapped, "not that I'm surprised, you never fucking listen. Did you really want to watch me beat the shit out of your Dom that badly?"

Kenma got up, looking at takeshi with a grin,"you just admitted he's my dom. Proud of you, this is progress. What makes you think im letting you touch him?" Kenma asked, doing his best to tackle takeshi once more.

Takeshi grabbed Kenma by the arm, pulling him off of him, "knock it off brat!" He warned, holding his knife up to Kenma. 

Bokuto kicked Takeshi's legs out from under him, watching him fall, "Touch Kenma one more time and you're dead," he growled.

Kenma gulped when he saw the knife, his eyes widened some. "B-bokuto im okay- just stay there.." He sat up looking at bokuto with a frown.

Takeshi tried to stand up again but Bokuto tackled him, ignoring Kenma's warning as he tried to wrestle the knife out of his hands. After a lot of struggling, he finally got it from him, throwing it across the living room so he couldn't get to it again.

Akaashi came back downstairs with handcuffs, "the police are on the way bokuto-san. Here" he handed kenma the handcuffs. Kenma quickly attached them to takeshis wrists, then looking at bokuto, "are you okay?"

Bokuto let out a small sigh, nodding "I'm ok," he hummed softly, looking up at Akaashi and Kenma. He held out his arms for them, "come here.. are you guys ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kenma looked at bokuto, "you mean him throwing me off several times? No im fine, i think. Kuroo uh almost hit me but its whatever." He fiddled with his wrists.

Akaashi nodded, kneeling down to hug the the two, "im fine, more worried about you two." 

Bokuto held them both tightly, not letting go, "Don't worry about me. I just want to make sure you two are alright."

Kenma whined quietly, "you idiot i told you not too do anything! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" He frowned, kissing bokutos cheek.

"I had to do something to protect you two though," Bokuto cupped Kenma's face gently, giving him a kiss. He turned to Akaashi giving him a kiss as well, "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

Kenma gave a pout, "i had it under control by tackling him." He whined softly. Akaashi stood up when he heard a knock, checking the peep hole before opening the door, "thank you for coming officers."

The officers gave a nod then looked around, "i assume the man in handcuffs is who we need to take, if you don't mind following us to the station to get your statements." One man spoke, going over to takeshi and helping him to his feet.

Kenma looked at bokuto in panic then at the officer, "i- do we need too?" He asked nervously.

"It'll be ok, kitty" Bokuto assured him, "they just wanna know what happened so they can actually arrest him," he stood up, helping Kenma to his feet, "it won't take very long."

Kenma whined softly, holding onto bokuto, "f-fine.." He mumbled quietly. Akaashi followed them out, looking around for kuroo and noticing his car gone. 

Bokuto lead Kenma and Akaashi to the car. As soon as they got inside, he started following the officer to the police station, "what's the matter kitty?" He hummed softly, "why are you so nervous?"

"Takeshi used to bribe the head chief at the police station. I dont know if he still does but… he always sided with takeshi when I'd try to leave." Kenma looked out the window nervously fidgeting.

Bokuto placed his hand on Kenma's thigh, gently rubbing it. He bit his lip nervously, continuing to follow the officer, "It's three against one this time kitty. They have to side with us… and if they don't then we'll just move… we'll file a restraining order somewhere else."

Kenma nodded nervously, "you're right.. I mean in the long run do you think we should move? Especially since they didn't get kuroo-" 

"We can file a report against Kuroo too.. but we might still have to move, especially if they don't do anything about it," He hummed softly, pulling into the station.

Kenma nodded again, looking at bokuto then akaashi, "thanks for coming back when you did though.." 

Bokuto leaned over, kissing Kenma on the forehead, "we came back a little too late…" he frowned, "but I'm just glad you're ok."

Kenma shook his head, "you didn't come back late… please don't blame yourselves. I answered the door it was my fault."

"It's not your fault kitty," Bokuto tried to assure him, "Kuroo's just an asshole.. and so is Takeshi.. they're dangerous and they were going to try to find a way to hurt you guys regardless."

Kenma nodded nervously, getting out once they were parked. He took bokutos and akaashis hands giving a small squeeze. Akaashi gave a small smile, "you're okay kitty, we're here." 

Bokuto gave them a small smile, squeezing Kenma's hand back, "everything's gonna be ok," he said softly, leading them inside the police station. They sat down across from the officer so that they could explain to him what had happened.

Kenma started nervously fidgeting as he explained what happened, looking down the entire time. Akaashi rubbed his back, "its okay kenma." 

Bokuto held his hand, giving him a small smile, "Take your time kitty. It's alright," he hummed softly.

Kenma nodded, looking at the officer as he finished explaining, turning red from nerves.

The man nodded slowly as if he was still processing, "it doesn't make sense, takeshi has always been a good kid, but if you say so. I'll get the papers for a restraining order." He went to get up. 

Bokuto bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from calling out the officer on his bullshit. He gave Kenma's hand a small squeeze, "thank you officer," he said softly.

Kenma bit his lip nervously, squeezing his hand. Once the officer walked out kenma looked at him, "I'm surprised he is getting the papers…" he spoke softly, "i wanna go home." 

"I'm surprised too…" Bokuto hummed, looking back at Kenma, "we'll go home soon," he said, kissing Kenma's hand, "as soon as we finish with the papers."

Kenma nodded, watching the man come back in with the papers, "i understand he's here with you two but in case you all would like to file as well, here's your copies." He handed them the papers and pens. 

"Thank you," Bokuto nodded to the officer as he started filling out his copy. As soon as he was done he handed it back to the officer, looking over at Akaashi and Kenma.

Kenma and akaashi finished, handing it to the officer as well. Kenma gave a small smile, "thank you.."

The man nodded taking the papers, "I'll go file them, contact us if he tries anything else. You're free to go."

Kenma nodded, standing up rather quickly, "we will- can we go now..?" 

"Yes," Bokuto nodded, standing up and draping his arm around Kenma, "let's go home," he hummed, waving to the officer and leading Kenma and Akaashi out of the station.


End file.
